Gemini
by Orika
Summary: That encounter that was said to change my life forever literally, in the worst way possible. Danger seems to be onto me. Good thing, someone was there to catch me but why a girl! It makes me look like a Princess in need of saving! (This has no relation to the song Gemini. Rating may change as story progresses.) Miku, Kaito, Gumi, Gumiya
1. Life Changing Encounter

Gemini

By: Orika

Summary: That encounter that was said to change my life forever literally, in the worst way possible. Many people started running after my life, wanting me dead or alive. Good thing, someone was warning me about it but why call me Gemini?

Orika: Hey guys, recently I've been addicted to Vocaloids Well, in any cases here is the prologue.

Oh and by the way just to make it clear this has no connection to the song Gemini. And just so you know I don't own Vocaloid, Utauloid and whatever loid that will be made out there.

' ' – Thoughts

_Italic _– dreams, flashback, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_You do understand what you are asking off…" A disembodied voice was saying._

"_Yes, I understand everything." The blonde boy said looking at the distance that was nothing but total darkness._

"_What you want is going to cost you your freedom." It asked. "To have a choice of your own."_

"_Freedom… I don't need something like that." The boy said full of determination. "As long as I can be by her side. I don't need anything else." The boy said._

_There was a moment of silence then; "That person is very fortunate. Very well…" The disembodied voice said._

_Suddenly a small orb of light appeared before the boy. It was the size of a plum._

"_I will grant you your wish in compensation for your freedom. Your fate will be tied to that person. Becoming a shadow that follows forever." The disembodied voice said. "Take the orb into your being and it will be done. Think carefully, for there are things to which you can never go back."_

_The boy took the orb without any hesitation, put it in his mouth and swallowed. "Isn't that part of life? Things you want to go back to, but you can't because some things are not that easy." He said feeling the change within him._

'_I'll do anything to protect you, even if it means becoming evil itself.'_

(His POV)

Yamaha High the prestigious school for those who are searching for a bright future. Thus the students are either the elite or those that are granted scholarship.

"Hey shota!" I heard someone shouting from behind me. I looked as a blue haired boy came running trying to reach me who was a few meters away from him. I snorted and simply ignored him and went on walking towards the direction of the train station.

"Okay, okay… I'm sorry Len. No need to be so sensitive." The blue haired boy said as he finally caught up to me.

I clenched my fist and faced the blue haired boy. "Shut up, Kaito! How would you like it if I call you ice cream lover?!"

"Well, I do love ice cream…" Kaito said his fore finger and thumb holding his chin, his head tilted to the side a little, wondering what I was talking about.

'I forgot how simple-minded this guy is.' I thought shaking my head. "Forget I said anything." I said then yawning. God, I feel so sleepy. I would probably drop any minute.

"Slept late, again?" Kaito asked as we passed the entrance of the subway.

"Yeah…" I said as I took out my train card and ran it over the scanner. "Stupid math what do we need numbers for?" I muttered under my breath.

"You're not good at math are you?" Kaito asked as we waited for the train to arrive at the platform. "Well, we're not on scholarships anyway, so we don't have to worry about that."

"And are you good in math?" I asked back. I may not be good at the subject but at least I'm trying. I really do!

"Not in a genius level, of course, but at least I can pass it. And that is enough for me." Kaito said with pride. I envy his energy.

I rubbed the sleep of my eyes while saying; "Well, good for you. I guess you're not so simple-minded after all." Because of my drowsiness I didn't realize I was losing my balance and stepped back and bumped to someone in the process who was passing behind me.

"Ooppss… Sorry about-" I said but was cut off when I met eye to eye with the person.

It was a girl wearing an orange hooded shirt and green skirt and hot pink sneakers. There wasn't anything strange about that. But what awestruck me, was the fact of how much she resembles me. Her hair was a short blonde color like mine and the eyes the same sapphire color.

If I didn't know better I would've thought we were twins. But it wasn't likely since I knew that I'm an only child. But the girl looks like me when I wasn't tying my hair up in a ponytail and that wasn't all, for some reason the girl seems…

"Sorry…" The girl said, snapping me out of my reverie continuing on her way towards the upper direction of the platforms.

I kept on staring at the girl as our distance from each other grew wide. Something about her was so familiar; I couldn't put my finger on it. As if I'm having a sense of déjà vu? The girl looked back and our eyes meet again. Maybe she finds the similarity between us and was wondering too.

Out of nowhere Kaito suddenly poked a finger at my cheeks. "Hey, dude aren't you staring a bit too much. What's that look for?" He asked then making a smug like face as he continued; "Don't tell me that girl is you type?"

'The hell, pointing something so ridiculous like a kid, Kaito.' I thought my eye twitching at Kaito's childish behavior. 'And you're supposed to be a year older than me… But you act like an elementary.'

I grabbed my friend's hand putting it down. "You can be a bit of a child sometimes."

Kaito was about to make a comeback when the sound of the train arriving was heard. I looked at the direction of the sound.

"The train's coming. I hope it's not packed." Kaito said with a hopeful tone.

I looked back at the girl but she was gone already. Probably boarded the train car ahead of us.

'What is that sense of deja vu that I felt?' I thought as I follow Kaito boarding the train.

(At the school entrance)

I was putting away my shoes, still thinking of my… weird encounter this morning.

"Hey Kaito…" I called to Kaito who was just at the other side of the shoe locker.

"What?" Kaito asked in an annoyed tone his probably having trouble putting on his slipper shoes.

(A/N: I have no idea what they actually call those shoes. Someone tell me if they know.)

"That girl at the station…" I started but before I could continue I could hear Kaito chuckling.

"Awww, has Len fallen in-love at first sight?" Kaito teased.

"Screw you… I don't believe in such things." I said pouting. Well, it is absurd, I do believe that people could fall in lust at the first time. But love… doesn't that take some time? "Anyway as I was saying…"

"Before I interrupted your realization of being love at first sight?" Kaito couldn't help but inject. He loves teasing me probably because I take the bait so easily. I sighed maybe I'm the simple minded one.

"Morning Kagamine!" A group of girls passed me by waving at me and some blowing kisses at me even…

This is the thing about being a sensational pop star not to mention belonging to one of the most influential family in the country. Everyone notices me, guys like to be friends with me, and girls try to catch my attention. But I know they only see me as that figure but never as me.

"Ne… What's this about love at first sight?" One of the girls asked.

"Does that mean you have a girlfriend now?!" Another said in alarm.

"Nope, no not at all… You girls know Kaito, he likes playing jokes." I said cutting whatever gossip they might think of spreading off the bud. Another thing about being popular is that one wrong act and it's the media frenzy.

The girls gave a collective sigh of relief and slowly started walking away. But I could still hear some of them whispering.

"That's a relief…"

"Yeah, as if any girl could catch his attention, I mean even the famous Akita Neru couldn't grab him."

"Do you really think the rumors that he's in the closet, is true?"

I cringe on hearing that. Yes, I am still single… There's nothing wrong with that. But apparently in the entertainment industry there is something wrong with that. It's either I've had a horrible experience with a past relationship or I'm in the closet.

Because of this stupid speculation about my private life everyone tries to pair me up with… Well anyone they could think off… Yes, that includes the guys too.

My mom, sweet her soul is once said; "Don't worry Lenny. Mommy is here to support you whichever you may swing." That was my most embarrassing talk with my mother. I just wanted to die that day.

"Wish I could have video cam that." Kaito said which irritated me. I punched his shoulder and he yelp while rubbing his shoulder.

"Will you stop that, I don't need this kind of stress right now." I said rubbing my forehead, I feel a headache coming. "You know my situation right now."

"Sorry, sorry… But I can't believe your manager would actually suggest something like that." Kaito said as we walked together towards the hall. We'll be separating ways by the stairs of the second floor, since Kaito is a level higher than me he's floor is above mine.

Ah, yes what was Kaito taking about? Well, it was like this, my agent had this absurd idea that I should get together with Neru for the sake of killing the long time rumors that I'm in the closet.

My answer NO WAY! Akita Neru may be pretty and all but god she's such a snobbish brat. And how do I know that. Well, the thing is she also attends Yamaha High. And here she's reigning queen of… Well you know.

That's the problem with some students like me who came from a well-known family. They think that they rule the school. Yes, I exclude myself, Kaito and some others. Not all rich kids are a brat you know. Kaito and I commute to get to school not show off being on limos and all.

"Anyway I might as well tell you, I haven't talked to my agent since she suggested that. And I don't think I'll be talking to her anytime soon." I said and sighed deeply depressed.

"Are you still depressed about how your new song came up?" Kaito hit on the mark. "That was also part of the argument right?"

"I decided not to include it to the new album releasing." I said. The song Kaito was mentioning was a song I made titled Requiem of the Endless World. I thought it was a great song it came along nicely when I made it and practiced singing it. Then I did the recording. Everything went wrong when I was finally listening to the outcome.

It was I don't know, as if I was doing some monologue on the song. As if something was missing. Everyone at the recording said it was a great song, but I didn't and told my agent I don't want it to be released. But unfortunately they had it run on air without me knowing it, which pissed me off.

Me and my agent had a fight then, which I added the fuel of her ridiculous idea about Neru. I haven't been taking her calls since then or responding to her emails either.

Ok, so I'll admit it wasn't the Neru get together that upset me. I haven't been in a cheery mood since the song incident; it was also the reason why I have been sleep deprived the last few days. The song was bothering me that much.

I sat on my chair which was situated second to the back of the window, which has a great view outside. Looking at the music sheet of the song, I tried thinking of ways to improve it but nothing. Something was always missing; I looked outside the window trying to get some inspiration before class starts.

Then I heard the bell ring, a few moments later the teacher came in. Well, guess I'll be droning out the class.

"Ok, get to your seats." The teacher said putting his materials on the table. "As you may know, we have a transfer student coming."

I heard whispers among the classroom.

"The one who managed to beat senior Hatsune's entrance exam score?"

Hatsune Miku got an average of 94% on the entrance exam during her freshman year. She's the daughter of the owner of Hatsune Industries one of the most well-known technology company competing in the market. Being pretty smart she's apparently a scholar even though her family can very well afford it here. She's in the same grade as Kaito and apparently friends with him. I do still wonder how in the world it happened.

But then I'm amazed at this new comer. If Miku got a 94 how much did this one got?

"She came from a foreign country and came here to our prestigious school. But she was originally from this country. So, there should be no problem with anyone bleeding their noses out." At that the whole class chuckled some even sighed a relief.

So, it's a girl, another girl who got a top notch rank.

"She's still settling at her new home, so she won't be joining us yet. Hopefully she will be able to this week." The teacher said. "But I'm already telling everyone ahead. Ok, so let's officially begin class." She added and continued on to the last topic we've discussed.

The long school hours seems to have passed with nothing but the new student who beat Miku's exam score passing on everyone's lips. Gosh, if they're that curious why don't they head to the office and inquire. It seems so dull and uninteresting.

Finally I heard the bell signaling the last class to end. The teacher however gave us an assignment before ending which was a bumper and all. Well, it's not as if I was going to get any proper sleep tonight, might as well just focus on that.

I was on the shoe locker changing my shoes while waiting for Kaito and Miku. When suddenly my eyes were covered from behind and spine chilling voice said to me.

"Guess who?"

'Ugh… And I thought I perfectly avoided her the entire time. Why now when school's over.' I thought as I pry Neru's hands off my eyes.

"School just ended Akita and I'm tired over the lessons." I said hoping she would get the hint. Fat chance that.

"Don't be like that, darling…" Neru said purring.

"I am no darling of yours. You can forget what my agent told you, I'm taking no part of it." I said my mood worsening.

Before Neru could say anything a teal haired in twin tails hugged me squealing while saying; "How's my favorite junior doing? Oh, hi Akita, if you don't mind… Me, Kaito and Lenny here are in a hurry to get somewhere. So see you later." And with that she quickly grabbed me and led me outside where Kaito was waiting for us.

"You could've been there too." I said to Kaito pointedly.

"Are you kidding me…? I don't mind the other girls but Akita is someone to be feared you know." Kaito said while putting his arm around my neck and giving rubbing my head.

I escaped Kaito's clutches and turned to Miku. "Hey, Miku I heard that the new transfer student beat your score at the entrance exams…"

"Oh please, Len… That exam was like years ago… I can't believe people would make an issue out of it. I'm no longer a freshman you know." Miku said nonchalantly.

"They say it was a girl too." Kaito added. "I wonder what she got though I mean, Miku's score is no average."

"Well, you guys are being beaten down by girls." Miku chuckled.

"Hey at least I pass my classes you know." Kaito said.

"Don't you mean barely?"

And the banter continued between Kaito and Miku. I still wonder why this two continue going on as friends when obviously their good together. To a by-stander they could almost look like a couple… Without the third wheel of course which is me.

"Oh, yeah by the way I got this, this morning." Miku said as she took something out of her bag. It was a horoscope magazine.

"You actually read this sort of stuff, you who has the biggest brain in Yamaha High?" Kaito burst out which was probably not a good idea because it earned him a kick on the butt. "Ouch! What's the big idea?!"

"Why don't you try asking that yourself..." I said looking at the magazine Miku was still holding. "That magazine is quite popular it gets so sold out so quickly. How'd you manage to get one?"

"Well, I was walking towards school when this fortune teller handed me the magazine as I was passing her. She had a pile on her hand she seemed to have been giving them for free." Miku said flipping through the pages. "I thought it was interesting so I took it with me. What's your sign, Kaito?"

"I don't know, never bothered with that kind of stuff." Kaito said.

"Well, your birthday is February 17 so that makes you…" I said trailing off since I don't really know the dates of the zodiac signs.

"An Aquarius…" Miku said flipping to the right page. "Let's see… Your naivety is going to get you through a lot of pain…" She trailed off.

Silence reigned for a few moments then Miku and I laughed out.

"How very true…" I commented.

"Shut up, what does it say about you?" Kaito asked Miku, changing the topic of his fortune.

"I'm a Virgo… It says: what your heart desires is still far off." Miku said scratching her head with her free hand. "Hmm…"

"What does your heart desires?" Kaito asked.

"As if I'm going to tell you that…" Miku said in a huff.

'Kaito is so clueless.' I thought to myself.

"And you Len?" Miku asked looking at me.

"I don't believe in that sort of stuff. So don't mind about me." I said shaking my head.

"Oh come on, Lenny. It's just for fun." Miku said pleading.

I sighed once Miku starts pleading she never stops until that person relents. No choice on it.

"Capricorn…" I said rolling my eyes.

After flipping for a few moments Miku says; "You will have an encounter that will change your life forever."

"Ooohhh, better take note of that Len…" Kaito said teasing.

"Shut up if every fortune told by that magazine comes true then every Capricorn will have an encounter that will change their lives forever then." I said rationally.

"True…" Kaito agreed.

We stopped by a crepe's store. Miku ordered a leek flavored crepe. (A/N: Please take note there is no such flavor. If there ever was I haven't tasted one, LOL) Kaito ordered the one with the ice cream as for me, the usual banana flavor.

I was about to pay when suddenly the guy who was next to me who I thought was looking at the menu suddenly grabbed my wallet and made a run for it.

"Hey thief!" I screamed trying to chase after the robber which is probably stupid, the guy could be carrying a weapon.

I hear Kaito and Miku calling after me but their voices are getting far away. Finally I caught up to the thief and knocked him down. We went struggling for my wallet when it got thrown off. The thief straddled me down grabbing a knife from his jacket.

My eyes widened as the thief raised it up high. "Fucking bitch should've got outta my way, kid." He said then he brought down the knife.

I crossed my arms in-front of me in defense. They say that when a person is about to die their life flashes before their eyes and I did saw my life flashing before me playing in a fast forward cascade. Then everything seemed to slow as the scenery of this morning played.

The blonde-haired girl walking away from me then looked back, our eyes meeting as if a significant event was happening. And then I heard Miku's voice as she told me my fortune.

"_You will have an encounter that will change your life forever."_

**To be continued…**

* * *

Orika: So that's how the prologue goes. A bit long I must say, but pretty much idle chatter. I haven't been writing for a while so I'm a little rusty. I'll try to keep in tip-toe shape LOL.

The reason why Neru is referred to her first name in Len's narration but Akita when he mentions her is because from what I know Japanese refer to people on their last names. Unless it's someone close like how Len, Miku and Kaito are to each other.

Oh and just added information though I know you guys already know this, Kaito's birthday is at February 17, Miku at August 31 and the Kagamine twins at December 27.

Anyways thanks for reading and leave a review. Anything is welcome under the moon and sun. Until next time guys…


	2. Saved

Gemini

By: Orika

Orika: Hey guys I'm back! Here's the update, thanks for the wait.

' ' – thoughts, etc.

_Italic_ – dreams, flashbacks etc.

**Bold** – person talking not visible, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_If you put your wish on a piece of parchment, then put it on a bottle and let the sea carry it. They say it'll come true someday." A blonde boy with blue eyes said as he watched the bottle he had just released drift farther away from shore._

"_That's so silly…" A girl who has the same feature as the boy said laughing._

_The boy looked back at his princess tilted his head to the side and said; "Do you want to try it, Princess?"_

"_No way! Something like that is for commoners." The girl said, and then looked at the boy with a smile on her face. "Besides my wishes are already being granted by you."_

_The boy looked at her then smiled._

'_Yes, I will grant your wishes, so that you can smile brightly like the sun.' The boy thought and then looked at the setting sun. 'And I will do anything to protect you… Even if it means I have to become evil.'_

* * *

**(Len's POV)**

I was expecting the blow but instead I hear the guy muttering curses. And the weight of the guy gone, I didn't think twice I rolled away from the guy and got to my feet.

When I opened my eyes I saw girl ran past me carrying a fancy thin metal chair probably from the restaurant nearby and swung it against the robber's head. It knocked the guy out cold.

There was a bag on the floor on the spot near where I was a moment ago. She probably threw that at the guy. The girl carefully went near the guy kneeling down to check him, if he was conscious.

"Hey, stay back… He could still be conscious." I said alarmed.

A few people on the street were watching some of them were even on the phone. Calling the police I hope.

"He's out cold…" The blonde-haired girl said standing up as she took my wallet from the possession of the guy. Then she picked up her bag which she threw at the robber to lose his focus on stabbing me. She walked towards me handing out my wallet.

"Thanks…" I said as I took possession of my wallet again. I looked at the girl and thought; 'She looks familiar…' Then the girl I bumped at the station came to mind. 'Right, she was the one at the station this morning.'

The girl stood before me raising both her hands, I didn't know what she was going to do until I felt both her palms smack my cheeks at the same time.

"You fool!" The girl said in a loud voice, not caring who was listening nor does she think who she had just slapped. "What were you thinking running after him…? You almost got stabbed." She said as if… No, she was reproaching me for my naivety.

I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks. I turned to the girl "Well, same goes for you…" I said in defense. In a way she's right… But I wasn't thinking rationally at the time I gave chased. "Coming between something like that…"

"I at least had the sense to have a weapon at hand." The blonde girl said.

I looked at her so called weapon, her bag. Yeah it did knock the guy off balance and she had another weapon courtesy of the nearby restaurant.

"Some weapon that is what if it had hit me instead?!" I said not letting down.

"If it did hit you, then you're more naïve than I thought." The girl screamed back and we continued on bickering, the unconscious robber becoming non-existent. Good thing he was unconscious.

"Len!" Voices shout of at the distance.

We both turned our head to the direction of the concerned voices. Miku and Kaito were running towards us.

"Are you alright, Len?" Kaito screamed far off.

"Is that guy, an idiot? The world can practically hear him." The girl stated to which I couldn't deny. "Humph… I'm out of here." The girl said turning in the other direction walking off.

"Hey… Where do you think you're going? We still need to make statements to the police." I said looking at the girl.

"You don't need me for that when you and your friends' statements will be enough." The girl said turning her head towards me as she walked backwards.

"T-thank you…" I simply said, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Hmm…" She said and turned around. I thought I saw red taint her cheeks. "I'll see you around." She added and took off in a run.

"Len…" I felt a hug from behind probably Miku. But I couldn't bother to confirm I was still staring at the girl who was running off until she disappeared from my sight as she took a turn another street.

"Who was that?" Kaito asked. He probably didn't recognize the girl.

"S-someone who saved me I suppose…" I said looking back at the unconscious robber. Thinking of what could've befallen me hadn't that girl came, I suddenly felt my legs go jelly and brought me to my knees.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kaito asked in alarm.

"I'll call an ambulance." Miku said searching through her bag.

"No, don't call an ambulance… I'm fine… I just… feel drained all of a sudden." I said reassuring them.

The siren of a police car could be heard heading in our direction. It didn't take us long so patch things up at the police station… As well as the media getting wind of it, in a matter of minutes the media had the entire police station surrounded.

Our agents got wind of it and soon came for us which made things even more complicated. How I wished to have asked the police to take us at my home and have the interrogation there.

* * *

I was looking out the window of the car regardless of what passes through. I couldn't bear to look at Miriam my agent… Like I said I hadn't talked to her since the incident.

The silence at the car was deafening… The only noise that I could hear was the sound of her laptop keys; she's been typing non-stop since she booted it on. Probably trying to do damage control… Although there wasn't anything I could do to prevent that, getting rob out of nowhere is common.

"Len…" Miriam said breaking the barrier of silence between us, which sort of made me tensed. "Listen I know you're still upset about the song being aired when you specifically told me not too. I know it's my fault and I'm sorry." She said looking at me as I look at her through the reflection of the car's window. "I really did think it was wonderful… I should've considered how you felt."

I released the breath I was holding and bit my lip. "It's fine; I'm sorry too. I was being such a child. It's just that when I finally heard how the song came out it sounded so wrong to me. It took me a month to complete it and it came out wrong, and it's been frustrating me ever since." I said trying to explain why I just blew a fuse. "Then this proposal that I get together with Akita… I know she's pretty Miriam, but she's such a drama queen! I couldn't stand her at school how much more if I do as you say?" I added.

"Well, I never really knew Akita except through photo shoots and when we have joint project with her. I guess I don't really know her outside that." Miriam said.

"Anyways I don't really care what people say about me. I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm very careful. I make certain to go out with groups." I said rubbing the bridge of my nose feeling a headache coming. "I don't know why the media just wouldn't leave me alone. I'm not doing anything wrong…"

Miriam reached for the ice cooler and brought out a cold drink and a cold gel pack. I took the gel pack and brought it to my head covering my forehead and my closed eyes.

"I'm glad you're alright…" Miriam said.

"Yeah… Me too, I was being stupid chasing after the guy." I said. "Even though it's embarrassing to be saved by a girl, I'm glad she was there." I then began telling her about the girl who had saved me earlier.

(A/N: Len you sexist XD)

"Why wasn't the girl with you?" Miriam asked I could hear her sipping the drink I declined.

"She didn't want to be bothered." I said then remembered what she did. I groaned and said; "She slapped my cheeks as if she was holding a pair of cymbals." I could feel my cheeks heating again.

I could hear Miriam making choking sounds. "She did what?!" She began typing something on her laptop

"She was reproaching me for running after the robber. She didn't have to hit me though." I said rubbing my cheeks.

"She definitely has guts…" Miriam said then I felt something was laid on my lap. I took out the gel pack that had lost its cool and looked at the laptop in front of me.

There at the famous gossip blog was an article entitled: "Kagamine Almost Stabbed"

"The hell…" I said and skimmed through the entire article. Scoops like this really spread like wild fire within minutes. There were pictures too, me chasing after the robber, the girl bashing the robber in the head with the metal chair and the last one the girl smacking my cheeks. Although the last picture was only the back of the girl I recognized the position of when she smacked my cheeks.

"Great… Mom is going to give me an earful of this." I said covering my eyes with my hands. It wasn't like I wasn't going to tell them, but I hoped to tell them in person. With this article and whatever rushed article that may have been released they would already know.

Just then my phone rang and I groaned aloud. Upon checking the caller ID it was my mom.

I sent a silent prayer that mom wouldn't freak out when I answer the phone. My prayer wasn't answered. Before I could even say hello I was barraged continuous questions that I didn't what the questions actually were.

"Mom! Please calm down. I'm fine, I wasn't harmed. I'll probably get some bruises but there no big deal…" Then I heard a; **"I'm calling the ambulance! My poor baby is hurt!"**

I faced palmed and gave up trying to say anything. Knowing my mom Lily she would call an ambulance, probably a team of doctors too. She exaggerates things too much.

I put out my phone towards Miriam, to which she took as she shakes her head. I pulled out my iPod and plugged my ears and let the music blast on my ears. Poor Miriam, Lily can be tough to deal with.

* * *

I flopped on my bed exhausted. Miriam had managed to convince Lily not to call the doctors but so, when we reached my home there was one doctor on stand-by and I got checked.

It's kind of embarrassing but to satisfy Lily that I was ok, I putted up with it. She's a mother, and she's bound to be worried. Especially with the kind of world we live in.

I turned on my flat screen TV. I started walking to the closet which takes ten steps from my bed. Sometimes I hate having a spacious room, especially when I'm this exhausted. The news was which I could hear because the volume was up that I could hear it. The news was about a man possessed by a Sin, who killed a woman and her brothers… I put the pajamas on the bed and listened closely.

"**According to police reports with the help of specialists, the man appears to have been possessed by Sin. The man had been muttering about the woman he killed being his. And had now been apprehended and will be brought to the Utatane Institute."**

The so called Sin was discovered just a year ago and wasn't that wide spread around the world. As a matter of fact one out of ten people get possessed; at least that's the ratio for now. Which isn't in an alarming state yet, but the government had gone and made a team of specialist in order to keep it low.

The problem is no one knows how one gets possessed by a Sin and the only way to detect one is when the victim is already in a deep state of possession making their appearance different. But the Utatane Institute had managed to create a device to tell whether a person is possessed the problem is they need the person within their range to detect it.

"They say that when a person is possessed by a Sin, even if it is removed the person ends up crazy, in the end." I commented and switch the TV off. I walked to the bed and flopped down exhaustion setting in quickly and made me sleep without disturbance.

* * *

**(Possessed Man's POV)**

'There taking me away from her! Now that she's mine I'm not gonna let her go!' I thought as the continued noise of the siren enters my ears. My lovely Yuka…

I then heard that voice that had been telling me things over and over for the past month now. Through the days it had gone louder. I felt myself feeling strange then, feeling that I didn't deserve Yuka… But that ugly voice told me…

"**Mine!"**

I heard it said and suddenly my vision had gone blurry. I felt my body moving on its own, when I looked at my right I saw an ugly clawed arm. That arm had smashed through the metal of the truck and was easily opened. I hear the sound of tires screeching but it was so far away. The smell of burning ferments the air.

I could feel my feet moving away from the smell unto a dark alleyway. It leads to an abandoned warehouse, with no light illuminating the surroundings.

I felt that presence stirring within my mind alert for something, as if it's sensing danger. I hear footsteps coming towards my direction. A small figure was approaching me.

"My, my I didn't think I get into contact with one this soon." It was a female's voice. "I don't know if I should consider this good luck or bad luck…" It added.

"**Uargh!"**

I didn't know what was happening anymore. I could only see in my sight that I launched towards the figure then being flung back by something that's like a wall.

"You should really know how to pick your fights. Ordinary humans yes, you can fight them. People like from the Utatane Institute I suppose you can manage despite their weaponry." She said. "But against me you're nothing. Compared to the Seven Deadly Sins you are but a fragment… And is easy enough to capture…"

The figure then raised her hand and suddenly a rapier type sword appeared with a golden hilt and silver blade that was chained. She held the sword and raised it in front of me. I then felt the sensation of something ripping off of me, I screamed in agony as I felt the pain ripping at my flesh. I couldn't stand the pain, my vision drifted off towards the darkness.

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

(N/A: People also calls this the "Normal POV")

The man that had been possessed for the whole of a month lay passed out on the cement, as the girl lowered the sword, looking at the transformed hand.

"Right… Even if you removed the Sin, the transformed appearance won't revert back to normal easily." She said squatting to lower her level to the person. "I guess I have no choice." She added raising the sword a little and it glowed a bit.

The girl brought it closer to the man until the glow of the sword passed onto the man and then his arm reverted back to normal.

"That should do it." The girl said, standing up and started walking away leaving the man behind. "I hope this won't interfere my time with him…"

The girl then thrust the tip of the sword to the ground and sword illuminated a faint light. Her shadow being illuminated then made a big circular spot on her footing and began to surround her and melted away. Leaving no trace behind…

* * *

**(Len's POV)**

Lily told me to take off school and rest after that traumatizing event. Well, it was traumatizing but not to the extent I needed to rest but then again, I haven't been sleeping well lately. So, I thought of it as a sign and took that three days' rest.

Now I was brooding as I remained seated at the back of the car. Lily went overboard this morning, forcing me to take the car this time. Well, she has a very good reason, after what happened four days ago.

When it comes to Lily I always concede, well she is my mother. At least she let me take a normal car instead of the limo. As we reached our destination I saw the group of reporters loitering by the gate.

"Damn…" I said aloud.

"Your mother sort of anticipated this, young master." The driver said.

"Yeah, go mom." I said as we passed by the gate, grateful that I had agreed with her.

Good thing the windows were tinted, else they would see me and barricade the car from entering the school. Yamaha High is an elite school; it's no biggie when reporters come to this place wanting an interview from various well known family members of the elite.

It's the reason why the school had sought and granted permission to bar any kind of media from within its grounds. If someone dare opposes then their off to jail for disturbing the peace. The school does value the privacy of its students.

I sighed and said; "Does that mean I have to take the car for a while?" I got off the car just then another car arrived and out came Miku.

"Morning Lenny!" Miku said in her usual cheery mood.

"Morning… The reporters are out and about." I said.

"Yeah, I only had bodyguards the following day of the incident, actually but when we were nearing the school we saw the reporters and called for a car." Miku said sighing while scratching her head. "This is so troublesome. The manager had decided to schedule an interview conference with the two of you, just to hush the incident already. Can't they just wait for it?"

"Well, you know how blood thirsty the media can be, when they sniff a big scoop like this." I commented.

"Anyways are you feeling better Lenny?" Miku asked.

"Please Miku, I've already went under my mother for the entire three days she told me to take a rest." I said and that alone should explain it.

"Ok, ok I won't say anything more." Miku teased.

When we got to the halls we saw Kaito yawning as he was walking. Miku sneaked up on him.

"Hey, Kaito!" Miku said.

"Not my ice cream!" Kaito yelled earning stares from the nearby students.

"Are you still half asleep?" Miku asked as we walked side by side heading for the stairs.

"Yeah, our phone's been ringing off the hook since then…" Kaito simply said.

"Mom simply unplugged the home phone. Her contacts can reach her through her private number." I answered.

"I told the staff, to say that if it's a reporter, they can just go to hell!" Miku said to which Kaito and I tried to chuckle hiding our discomfiture. I doubt her staff would do that, they probably made outrageous lies just to fit Miku's attitude to make the lie sound credible.

We went our separate ways and as I reach the classroom. My morning just got worst, Akita was in the classroom probably waiting when I'll come to school.

"Len!" She tried to jump hug me but good thing my reflexes were good and I dodged her.

"This isn't your classroom." I said walking towards my seat.

"Aww, don't be so cold. I was so worried about you when I saw the news." Neru said following me.

"Well as you can see I'm fine." I said greeting my classmates as they greeted me and answering "I'm fine… No worries, I wasn't hurt." to those who asked after me.

"By the way who was that girl with you?" Neru asked her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"If you must know, it was a public place and she came to pass by." I said preventing to escalate the problem.

Before Neru could say anything the door slid opened and a classmate who seemed to have run to get here was catching his breath.

"Hey, guys I just saw the transfer student! She's at the faculty office right now."

Questions started pouring in then about the new transfer, that the guy could fill-in.

"What's so great about a new transfer student?" Neru asked aloud. "Getting a transfer student is no big news."

"Not when she beat Miku's score at the entrance exams." I said.

"That is so like long ago." Neru said taking her phone out of her pocket, not getting the point, and how can she. She isn't the sort to bother with her grades. Not when she has her parents to fall on and her fame second.

"If you must know Akita-" I said.

Before I could finish Neru held my sleeve and coyly said; "Call me Neru. You call Hatsune by her first name."

I controlled the urge to roll my eyes. "Miku hangs out with me and Kaito after school, so it would be so awkward to call her by her last name."

"Then I should hang out with you guys then." Neru said.

I cringed at the thought. Kaito is soooo not going to like that. Why is Kaito afraid of Neru by the way? Well, their first meeting went like this…

_Kaito had just finished his photo-shoot for his next album while I was doing a recording. We decided to meet up and hangout at the mall or something. Since Kaito had finished early he went to the recording and waited there._

_Neru was also there you see because for some unknown reason, she said she had a recording scheduled when the staff didn't know about it. Anyway Kaito was being his usual cheery self and talking with the staff._

_I was in the middle of recording and letting the music take me when the music suddenly stopped._

"_Did I make a mistake?" I looked up from the lyrics and saw Neru holding Kaito by the scarf while Kaito was pushing Neru away by the face. I could tell that he was pissed off as well._

_The recording then had been postponed and rescheduled because we had to keep the two away from each other._

I was glad that the bell had ringed saving me from answering Neru.

"Teacher will be here any minute, Akita." I simply said.

"Oh alright, later Len..." Neru said and walked out of the classroom.

I sighed out of relief. Then minutes later the door slid open and the teacher came in.

"Alright class, I do believe Mr. Kiyoteru already told you about the new transfer student, when I was on-leave?" Our homeroom teacher Mr. Hiyama said. "She was originally from here but went abroad years ago. She's fluent in Japanese so no worries." He added saying the, well almost exact same things the substitute teacher had said before.

"Anyways let's make feel welcome. Please come in and introduce yourself." Mr. Hiyama said as he took a chalk and started writing her name.

The door slid open and I couldn't help my surprise when I recognized the girl who had saved me days before. The girl stood in front of the class her poise was quite elegant.

"Please introduce yourself Miss Kagamine." Mr. Hiyama said.

I was still staring at the girl that the last name hasn't registered in my brain yet.

"Good morning, my name is Kagamine Rin. It is a pleasure to meet you all." She said smiling and bowed.

The only thing that entered my mind was; 'Oh god…'

**To be continued…**

* * *

Orika: Sorry it took me awhile. I set up border lines at Word to separate scenes, unfortunately the lines disappeared when I uploaded the document, *sigh*... So, I have to put up the horizontal lines at the right places at the HTML Source manually. Maybe I should go back to using special characters to separate scenes?

The story suddenly turned a 180°, no? Well, I did put a fantasy genre in it, LOL. And the first chapter wasn't exactly normal either. Well, the introductory part at least.

Mr. Hiyama is actually a vocaloid his whole name is Hiyama Kiyoteru, I was looking through the list of vocaloid characters and found out that his a teacher so I thought, why not add him, LOL. There are so many vocaloids I'm not familiar with. The only ones I personally know are Miku, Rin, Len, Meiko, Kaito, Luka (courtesy of Project Diva games), Lenka, Rinto, Gumi, Gumiya, Neru, Teto, Oliver, Piko and IA (courtesy of Fanfiction, Youtube and Deviantart) Others I have heard but haven't seen what they actually look like, though some of them don't really have avatars from what I've researched so far, LOL.

Anyways thanks for those who reviewed and had the story on follow and favorites. Writers live through you guys. So, Review please everything is welcome under the moon and sun. Until next time…


	3. Contact

Gemini

By: Orika

Orika: Hey guys, here is another chapter of Gemini. Thanks for those who reviewed, favorite and followed the story.

' ' – thoughts, etc.

_Italic_ – dreams, flashbacks, etc.

**Bold** – char talking not visible, email, etc.

( ) – emoticon, sound effect, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_Hey… I wanna go outside…" A pale girl who was sitting up on the bed looking out the widow said._

_The boy was stirring up the warm milk. "You can't go outside. The weather's grown cold, you're going to get yourself sick."_

"_Awww… Please, I wanna play… It's so boring here. I've been cooped up here for so long." The girl said._

_The boy lifted the mug and brought it to the girl's side. "Drink up, it'll warm you."_

_The girl took the mug and blew the steam away. Her gaze then turned to the sink, particularly to the broken mug._

"_I'm sorry about the mug. Me and my clumsy hands, ha ha…" The girl said chuckling. "Now we have to share mugs." She said drinking then offering it to the boy who simply shook his head. "You should drink. It'll make you warm…"_

"_Don't worry about it." The boy said. 'I suppose it won't snow hard tomorrow. It can't be bad to go outside even for a bit and she's right… She's been cooped up here for long now. Some fresh air would do her good.' Then looking outside the window and made his decision. "Alright… I suppose going out from time to time wouldn't be so bad. Tomorrow then…"_

"_Yay!" The girl said smiling. Her pale features somehow lessened._

"_Make sure you get plenty of rest. You wouldn't wanna miss out tomorrow." The boy said. "I'll be beating you in a snow fight."_

"_No way, I'm going to win and bury you in the snow!"_

* * *

**(Len's POV)**

I seem to keep on meeting her at the most unexpected places, but now it seems that I'll be seeing her on a regular basis. Then her name registered at my head.

'So, her name is Rin and… same last name as me?' I thought and made me wonder. 'Still why do I get the feeling of seeing her before… Can it be any more of a coincidence?' I'm not referring to the incident or to meeting her by the train, but I guess she doesn't remember that. I just hope that no one mentions about the last name.

"Are you related to Kagamine Len?" One of the boys asked. And there goes my hope.

"Sure..." Rin said chuckling. "I've come across a lot of people with the same last name as me. If we can trace our roots, I'm certain that we'll find the ancestor that makes us related in a very distant branch of the tree."

The whole class laughed at that.

"That's a good one."

"Though she has a point you know."

"Do you have any hobbies, talents…? Whatever?" A girl asked pointedly looking at the girl I recognized her as one of Neru's group.

Rin tilted her head to the side; "Well, I can sing… But I mostly like story telling instead of just singing."

Everyone seemed to have gone silent. Story telling… Like reading out loud?

The girl laughed and said; "Story telling isn't that a bit old fashioned and for kids? I think being a comedian is more your forte." And at that everyone joined her.

"Well, depending on the genre of the story I suppose." Rin simple said smiling. "I can also do scary ones and heartbreaking ones."

The class continued to snigger. Mr. Kiyoteru then interrupted and looked pointedly at the girl who started the teasing.

"Well then, Ms. Kagamine you can take your seat at…" Mr. Kiyoteru paused. "At the empty seat behind your far off the branch distant relative, Kagamine… Um, Len please raise your hand so she'll know where you are."

I raised my hand though there was no need to, since the only empty seat available was behind me. The girl then bowed and walked to where I was and continued to the seat behind me.

Mr. Kiyoteru then begins his lecture, which is unfortunately English. He may not look like it but he's actually a part of a band. Which makes me wonder why in the world is he, teaching English instead of Music.

"Hi, my name is Megpoid Gumi." The green haired girl who was to Rin's right said, Megpoid Gumi was one among the scholars of the school. She's kind but a bit clumsy he has a brother who that is at the same level as Kaito. He's brother is a soccer ace not to mention a bit overprotective, so no one dares to mess with Gumi.

"Hey, I heard that you managed to beat Hatsune's entrance exam score." Gumi said. Did I forget to mention she's a bit nosy too?

"Who's that? Is she a transfer like me?" Rin asked whispering as the class drones on.

English being one of my not to good but not too bad either subjects meaning an average, I listened in on them.

"No, she's actually a level above us." Gumi explained. "But she happens to have the highest exam score on record until rumor has it that you beat her."

"Oh… Is that the reason why people were looking at me weird this morning?" Rin asked. "I don't exactly know my score I never bothered to ask. I was satisfied getting admitted, that enough is an accomplishment for me." She added.

So true, getting admitted here is no easy task, but she'll have to worry about it too, if she wants to remain a scholar. Then again she must be like Miku, rich and smart perhaps.

"Is your family, rich?" I heard Gumi asked.

'Straight to the point Megpoid…' I thought and couldn't help letting a smile cross my face.

"Um…" I heard Rin hesitate. "Not that rich but not poor either." She finally said.

A family who is capable to send her here then? But she's a scholar let's not forget that. Although materials for classes provided by the school are nothing to sneeze at, I guess being a scholar is not a heavy burden for them.

I blew my bangs and concentrated at the rest of the lecture.

* * *

The class had begun making noise again as soon as a student had come and informed that our last teacher is absent. Unfortunately they were surrounding me and Rin, Rin because she's new and me because of the incident.

Just then the door slid open and in came… Can you guess? Neru holding her phone heading towards my way. I thought she would stop at my spot to pester me again. But surprisingly she didn't instead she stopped at Rin's spot and glared at her. People backed away from Neru.

'What now?' I thought turning around to see what Neru was intending to do.

"Yes? How may I help you?" Rin asked politely.

"You and my Len are not related to each other." Neru said venomously. The silence was deafening. That member of her probably reported that, and how childish can she be. She came in here raging all because of that light-hearted joke.

"How don't get your anger Ms…" Rin said prompting Neru for her name.

"Akita Neru the only child of the Akita Talent Agency. A singer, model and actress…" Neru said and posed as the model she is.

Again the silence was deafening. I bit my cheeks in, if I don't I'll laugh my guts out. How much of a narcissist Neru can be.

'She only asked for your name, not your entire background…' I thought and looked around for the reactions. I could tell others were trying to hold in there laughter too. Some who couldn't take it quickly went outside probably to the toilet to laugh their hearts out.

"Ms. Akita what walks on four legs in the morning, then two legs in the afternoon and then three legs by night?" Rin simple asked.

(A/N: I know the riddle went something like that.)

That's a simple riddle. But knowing Neru does she actually know the answer.

"That's so easy." Neru said. Wait is she looking at her phone. "An ape…" Neru said smugly as if she was right.

"An ape?" Rin parroted blinking.

"It walks on four but sometimes it can walk on two." Neru said explaining.

"What about the three?" Rin asked with a blank expression.

"The three…" Neru said looking at the ceiling as if the answer was there. She then looked back at Rin snapping her fingers at her. "They swing from tree to tree!"

I don't get that. I looked at Rin, thinking that she was going to laugh instead said; "You're right…"

'What!' I thought my eyes widening and I know I'm not the only thinking this way.

"After all man was theorize to have originated from apes." Rin said smiling. "So, yes, you're right."

(A/N: Don't get it? Haha me neither!)

"Ha! Thought you could outsmart me, huh…" Neru said smiling gleefully. "Don't think that just because you're smart. You get every answer." She said turning away from Rin then blew me a kiss and left the classroom like a model on the catwalk her member that was part of the class leaving with her chatting.

The room was left in silence.

"That was a good one Kagamine." Gumi suddenly said giggling.

Rin released a sound of relief, looking at Gumi and said; "No need to add fuel on the fire. I think all of us will burn."

The people surrounding us then joined on the fun. Cracking up jokes that has nothing to do with what had just transpired. I think I like Rin, she's easy going, well, aside from the incident she's cool.

"Hey, Kagamine!" Someone called from the doorway.

Having the same last name, Rin and I looked at the person by instinct standing by the door and I groaned inwardly. Rin turned away then knowing that it wouldn't be her, the person was calling.

They say that for there to be a hero a villain must exist. There by the door is Akita Nero, yes if you have guessed he's Neru's brother. Their twins actually, I hold no grudge against Nero he's a cool guy but as you know who his association is with I try to steer clear of him.

Well, I did say the hero thing but actually he's a friend of mine. I tried to avoid him but working in the same industry as him, there's no way to do that so yeah, that's it. One thing we have in common we both don't want Neru on our radar.

So, Nero had this serious talk with me when he found out about me being his sister's "obsession" as he calls it. I thought that he was going to beat me up but…

* * *

"_Hey dude. Do me a favor." Nero said being all serious._

_I couldn't help but feel my body freeze. How can I escape him? Then out of nowhere he bowed and said; "Dude, do me a favor and pretend that you don't know me whenever Neru is around."_

_All I could think and say was; "Yes…?"_

_After all that awkwardness Nero told me the reason for his favor. Apparently if Neru finds out that I'm friends with him, she'd pester him to invite me just so she can come and make it look like an accident or by coincidence. We then laughed about Neru's "obsession" I did even asked how it would end but…_

"_Sorry to say buddy. But once Neru has set her eyes on something or someone, the only way to escape is to be obtained by her and wait for her to be bored of you."_

* * *

Yup and that's how it is. So, my being friends with Nero is like a big secret to everyone. Everyone thinks that we're rivals or something like that but being nice and all at the studio when we're working together. But it's actually the complete opposite, well at the studio we don't have to pretend. Miku and Kaito doesn't know either, we don't really wanna risked it getting to Neru.

(A/N: Len, you make it sound like you're in a secret/forbidden relationship with Nero, no?)

"What is it, Nero?" I said in a stern voice.

"Just letting you know the schedule for today, wouldn't want to be late now." Nero said. "Remember people like us are easy to be replaced." He added smirking then left.

"Wow, it must be hard working with him."

"How do you manage?"

Everyone kept on saying things like that. Well, it's not surprising. Nero does drama after all. I picked up my bag and walked towards the entrance.

* * *

I couldn't help but be a bit restless in the car. We're on our way to the studio I have to make up for the days I haven't showed up for the recording of the new album.

But I'm a bit distracted; I can't help it after what happened.

"_Nice friend of yours, worrying about you like that."_

_I suddenly jerked my head to look at the person who spoke. I was ready to leave class and people were too busy leaving the grounds to pay us any mind. "Ha, ha… Who do you mean?" It was Rin, she sure scared me. I thought she had already left, but there she was standing by the door._

"_The blonde boy earlier…" Rin said tilting her head in innocence._

'_Does she know? No, no, can't be. No one has ever noticed.' I thought frantically. "Whatever are you talking about? You have heard everyone, right?" I thought of saying but for some reason I can't… Why? Is it because I never have to lie about it since people always drew their own conclusions?_

"_I… You see…" I was left in a panic._

"_It's nice…" Rin said. "Having friends, won't make you feel like you're alone in the world… Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. See you around Len…"_

'Rin just left like it was nothing. How much could I trust her, I mean I just met her today. Formally I mean…' I was in such deep thoughts when.

"Master Len…" The driver said while handing me his phone. "Your mom, did you forget your cellphone?"

I checked my pockets and no cellphone. I guess I did forget it. I took the phone, one thing entering my mind. 'Here we go again…'

Before I could even finish the word hello a blast of sound waves came ringing my ears, courtesy of dear all Lily.

"**I couldn't contact your phone? Did you get robbed? Did the car crashed and you got into an accident?-"**

'Mom… Why are you talking in the past tense as if all of those happened?' I thought blocking her other accident could have happened screech.

"Mom I'm fine. I just forgot my cellphone at school. I remember putting it under the desk."

"**Oh is that all…"**

'Why do you sound disappointed! Do you really want me to get into some kind of trouble?!' I thought then we started having normal conversations.

(A/N: Sorry guys if you think Lily is being OC. I don't really know her that much.)

* * *

I was heading back to the dressing room; the photo shoot for the day was over. I reached on my pockets for the cellphone and just remembered that I forgot it.

I sighed. "Len, a cellphone is the second most important thing to not forget." I said to myself and opened the door to the dressing room. I was fixing up my bag, thought that I should do homework while I wait for the studio room to become available. I was about to pick-up a notebook when I noticed the cellphone near it.

"Huh…?" I wondered picking it up. I didn't think there was a cellphone at the table before and the cellphone looked exactly like mine. "Didn't I forget this at school?" I said to no one in particular inspecting the phone.

I switched it on since I turned it off during class because Neru was pestering me with love messages. Do I need to change my e-mail address again?

(A/N: Based on mangas and animes, I usually see people contacting through e-mails instead of texts most of the time. Mobile data ad I aren't best friends LOL)

I screened the phone and yup it was mine. Which made me wonder what it was doing here? Did someone picked it up and dropped it off here, who would it be? Kaito? Miku? Nero? 'Gosh, please let it not be Neru!'

As I was thinking of other possibilities my phone perked up sounding its tune. I got an email, I pressed the icon and the screen switched.

**You forgot… And modern day it is, a cellphone is an integral part of life.**

'Huh? Who's this?' I thought. Checking the email address, it was someone I didn't know. 'A fan…?' I replied the email with a:

**How'd you get my email?**

Then hit send. A few minutes later I received a reply:

**How can I not get your email, popular as you are, Len?**

Probably someone I know. I replied with:

**Who's this?**

Then hit the send button and waited for the reply. After a while I received a reply a few moments later.

**You know… but don't at the same time. That makes me sad (sad face) You reached high, I'm so proud of you (smiley)**

What the heck? But I guess it answers my question in a way. This person is someone I know but wants to play a guessing game. I was about to reply when I received another email.

**Time to go home…**

And just as I finished reading it, there was a knock on the door. It was Miriam.

"Hey kiddo… Good work today, time to go home and finish whatever assignments you have left." Miriam said.

"Right…" I said and finished packing up my stuff. Miriam and I then went back to the recording room to thank everyone and said our farewells and goodnights.

Since my driver came with me I said my farewell to Miriam and drove off. I fumbled on my phone and composed an email:

**Ok, seriously who is this?**

Then sent it to the unfamiliar email address. I examined the email address closely. The email address wasn't listed in my contact so there was no name of a person. The local name was GeminiShadow. Strangely enough I find the name cool, but who do I know that can think of names like that? The domain name was unfamiliar too.

(A/N: Techie lesson 101, the domain name Len mentioned, is the name that comes after the of the email address e.g. ( , , etc.) We learn something new every day LOL)

I received a reply just then, it says:

**Until you can guess, call me Gemini Shadow (smirk)**

I couldn't help but laugh at the reply. I saw the driver looked at through the mirror so I coughed. Then sent a reply with a smile.

**Well, then if I'm calling you Gemini Shadow you may call me the Prince of Bananas.**

I then closed the phone and made myself comfortable to sleep as the traffic goes on. I was fast asleep so I didn't get to read the reply message of Gemini Shadow which came in consecutive rings:

(Notice sound)

**Prince of Bananas? Hmm… Almost but…**

(Notice Sound)

**You're more like a princess to me.**

(Notice Sound)

**So, goodnight then Princess (evil face)**

**To be continued…**

* * *

Orika: So, what do you guys think? Still interesting? Honestly to say, I don't know where this is going LOL. I think of far off chapters ha, ha and have no clue where to insert them. When I was rereading this, it came to me that the entire chapter had been to Len's POV only. So, we didn't get to know the others side of the story in this chapter… This is one disadvantage of using the first person POV you won't be able to know what the other characters think.

Oh yeah before I forget, can you guys suggest a last name for Gumiya? He may appear later in the story but I have no idea what to put as his last name. Any suggestions would be a large help.

Reviews please everything is welcome under the Moon &amp; Sun. Until next time…


	4. The Story Teller

Gemini

A/N: Hey guys so here's an update though it's so sad that I don't get any reviews boo hoo… LOL Anyway here's the next chapter.

' ' – thoughts, etc.

_Italic_ – dreams, flashbacks, translation, etc.

**Bold** – char talking not visible, email, Japanese, etc.

( ) – emoticon, sound effect, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vocaloids or Kagamine Rin's Soleil

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_The blonde boy surrounded by birds looked up at the sky and his eyes widened in fear. Up in the sky surrounded by birds was a blonde girl her skin tainted in black._

'_She's going to fall.' The boy thought running to the edge of the cliff and jumped off after the girl. Fixing his body's posture to make him dive faster catching up to girl, he then caught her in midair bridal style._

'_She's so cold…' The boy thought feeling the coldness of the girl's body. 'No, no I won't let it end like this!' He held the girl close closing his eyes._

_Some of the girl's taint then transferred to the boy and when the boy opened his eyes there were crimson red. On his back grew black wings and flew to the sky passed the clouds when all he could see was the golden glow of the sun._

_Drained of strength he landed on the ground still carrying the girl and fell to the ground. The boy looked at the far distance trying to focus his gaze but he was too _tired. Closing his eyes, he lost to oblivion.

* * *

**(3rd Person POV)**

A teenage girl in a lab gown with red hair was walking briskly towards the meeting room. They had finally found the Sin possessed man only to be surprised. Not only is the man no longer possessed by the Sin but he was also normal, when reports came in that the man had transformed when he was on his way to delivery.

Every well-known scientist went to examine the man thoroughly only to be disappointed that the man had indeed returned to normal, which then became a wonder around the lab since then.

'How in the world, did he return to normal?' The red-haired girl thought biting her thumb. 'We've tried everything, for a possess-transformed person to revert back to normal. How is this possible?'

The girl entered the conference room took an empty seat and looked around. Many high ranking officers were seated facing the board discussing about the said "impossible" thing. Suddenly the lights turned deem. A man in crisp formal clothes stood at the podium.

"Let us dispense with the formalities. You all have an idea of what we're here for." The man said holding a remote and pressing a button. It showed images of CCTV recorded images. "Unfortunately the man escaped somewhere where there were no CCTV cameras. After going to various tests, we have confirmed that the man that was possessed by Sin and the man that was found by the construction site were one and the same."

"But according to tests he's not possessed by a Sin." One of the scientists in the audience said. "Is it certain the information is fact? The institution has tried different ways to return a person from the transformation of Sin, which we find impossible since the Sin keeps on transforming the possessed."

"We are still in the process of investigating further. However we cannot rule out the possibility that there was a chance this person was returned to normal." The speaker said. "The greatest mystery of all was that there was absolutely no trace of the Sin that possessed the man. I know we all want a break through to this, that's why we need to find the people responsible for this removal of Sin."

* * *

**(Len's POV)**

The final bell indicating the last class has ended. Stretching out, I then began gathering my stuff and arranging them in my bag. But then I had no schedule today. Miriam just called me and said that the photographer for the photo shoot today cannot make it and that the company cannot find any spare photographers.

(A/N: Though I think this rarely happens or doesn't happen at all.)

So I'm left to twiddle my thumbs. I could go with Kaito and Miku but they have their own schedules and would be too busy to bother with me. Lily isn't home today either. With nothing to do I wander around the school and watch various club activities to kill the time.

Since I have a busy schedule I'm one of the students who have been granted the option of not joining any clubs. Though the school, made it a requirement that any outside jobs will be done after school hours.

I find myself bored with nothing to do. It's not that I'm not grateful for the break. I need it now and then but I guess I've been occupied with schedules that it gets boring when I get nothing to do.

I found a tree to sit on and took out my music sheet. Yes, I'm still trying to find out how I can make my music complete. Honestly to say I don't know why I'm so eager to finish this one. I mean it's not like it's a requirement to compose one. There's someone who does the composing. But then my songs are kind off… What can I say too mature for my taste.

(A/N: Oh Len, boys this day and age mature quickly, LOL I think you guys may have ideas already as to what songs Len pertains, yes?)

I'm only fourteen and not a playboy. Miriam, and her built up image of me. It backfired though and as people know I've been paired up with anyone they see me with.

I heard the sound of a door opening and children's noise nearing. It seems they heading towards me. Should I leave?

"**Hurry sister, I want to hear it now. I won't if mom comes and picks me up."** A child said.

"**Don't worry, we'll just find a spot and I'll begin."** It was Rin's voice.

I thought Rin was with Gumi. She always leaves with her. Is she baby-sitting the kids? I have heard that there are some children who waits for their guardians to come pick them up loitering around the school.

"**Here, here…"** They then move to the spot of the tree opposite to where I was from.

I thought of leaving but then. I didn't want them to notice me so I remained on my spot away from their sights. I hope none of the kids would go to my side.

"**Ok, get settled and I'll begin my story telling."** Rin had said and I heard shuffling as then kids probably settled. **"Now the title is Soleil. It's about a girl who saved people from their darkness even at the cost of her life before she was saved by the boy who absorbed some of the darkness to save her."**

The story seemed interesting so I decided to listen. There was a moment of silence until soft music filled the air around us. The music sounded nice, I guess it soothes the listeners.

I was waiting for her to start telling the story until I hear a melodious voice rang in the air. She has a very nice voice and one clearly would've gone to heights of fame I'm sure. Her name was Kagamine Rin, right? I know, no singers with that name strangely enough. It is a story, I didn't know that you can tell a story by singing?

I closed my eyes and as I was listening images started to flash before my eyes. Images I don't quite understand but disappear before I could even decipher them.

_Then a girl was falling from the sky surrounded by birds. Without thinking I jumped after the girl, trying to reach for her before she lands on the ground below. I wasn't sure of what the girl looked like my worry and the heavy feeling that I must reach her came before anything else?_

_I managed to grab hold of the girl but now what? We were still falling down, not really a bright idea. Then out of nowhere, I couldn't even comprehend what was happening but we were suddenly rising. As if we were flying up towards the sky then I could see the sun shining bright gold blinding me._

_Then I suddenly find myself gazing in the blurry image of a tree as it suddenly disappeared out of sight as if it was never there. Then I closed my eyes welcoming the oblivion._

I shook my head and check my flying thoughts. 'What was that? Did I fall asleep?' I wondered. Was I imagining that, because of the song I heard? I stayed where I was, listening to the kids compliment Rin and her song.

"Sister, teach me how to do story telling too."

"No me first, me first…"

Right, Rin did mention that she likes story telling most of all. So, this what she meant? Honestly to say most songs this day and age don't have meanings at all. As long as their catchy the people accept them.

(A/N: Well, Len lives in a different time and probably dimension LOL)

'That was awesome though.' I thought then looked at my music sheet. Comparing the song I was making and the song I had just heard now. 'Isn't it a bit similar?'

"Hey, maybe…" I whispered when a shadow blocked the light from my music sheet.

"And what have we here, a secret audience?" Rin's voice said.

I jerked my head up my face reddening. "No, no I didn't mean to e-eavesdrop, h-honest." I stuttered. "I'm sorry…"

"What are you apologizing for?" Rin said looking at me bewildered. "An audience is welcome anytime. Story tellers like me, live for the audience after all."

"Story telling… Shouldn't you be calling that singing though?" I said standing up from my spot and joined her and the kids. Some of the kids were reading books they brought, while others were trying to make gestures of something… I looked at them with confusion. 'What are they doing?' I thought.

Rin probably noticed and so she explained; "Story telling includes gesture actions that will help understand the story better. You should've come out, so you've seen."

"I didn't want to disturb you." I simply said.

One boy approached us and tug on Rin's skirt. "Sister don't you have an MP3 of that song?"

'Looks like you already have a fan.' I thought looking at the boy.

Rin bended to the boy's level her skirt lifting. Her skirt isn't that short unlike other girls. As a matter of fact its length reaches her knees.

"I'm sorry little Yoshi, but I only have the instrumental. Story telling isn't for lip syncing; we only do that on dire situations." Rin explained to the boy.

Her statement didn't really register in my brain. It went to one ear and out the other. I was uh… Ahem… rather preoccupied with looking at her… Ahem… bottom…

(A/N: Len you pervert! XD)

I'm not a pervert or anything! I usually look away from girls who bend over by accident or on purpose, because their skirts are too short. Bend a little and you see their… Ahem… panties… So it's a little unusual for me to look at a girl's covered bottom.

"What's lip syncing?" The little boy asked, snapping me back to reality. Oh no, am I turning into a perverted-bottom-looker? God I do hope not!

(A/N: Ahahaha perverted-bottom-looker! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!)

"It's when a singer is like singing only they don't sing but let the voice on the recorded music do the singing. They simple sync the movement of their mouth to make it look like they are singing it." I explained trying to get my head out of my thoughts.

"Oooohhh…" The little boy said though looking at his face I doubt he actually understood.

"By the way Rin. I've never heard of that song anywhere." I asked looking at my music sheet again. Somehow thinking about the lyrics of the song made me think that it's somehow similar to mine. 'Hmmm…'

"That's because I made it." Rin said casually, I didn't notice her coming close to me, looking at my sheet.

"What?" I looked at her only to find myself smacked face with Rin. The shock made me lose my balance and I landed on my butt. "Ouch! Sorry about that."

"I'm ok…" Rin said her palm covering her nose and mouth. She then looked at the music sheet that was on the ground. She picked a sheet up.

"Ah, that's ok I can pick them up myself." I said panicking, I quickly gathered the rest to an untidy pile. I then looked at Rin who was probably scanning the sheet she picked up.

"I'm not done with it. I'm actually frustrated with it. It seems there's something missing and I can't figure out what." I rambled through before Rin makes a comment of how great it is. "It's actually my first time composing but I don't think I have the talent for it." I added laughing it off.

"Where's the answer of the other person?" Rin asked her gaze never leaving the sheet she was holding.

"Huh? The other person?" I asked not knowing what she was talking about. I looked at her and saw that she was looking at the sheet with serious intent.

Rin finally gazes at me and said; "Yeah, this person seems to be speaking to someone but why is no one answering? It's like a monologue. Nothing wrong with that though, some songs can stand with only one speaker but for this song it would be more fitting to have someone answer." She explained handing the sheet to me.

I looked at her blinking. "Uhh… Can you run by that me again?" I said confused.

Rin chuckled and said; "Do you have a pen and paper?" After I gave her a notebook and mechanical pencil, she sat down leaning by the tree and started writing something. I tried took a seat beside her and tried to peek at what she was writing. It seemed to be the lyrics she was singing earlier.

"There we go…" Rin said then showing me the lyrics she began explaining. "If you read the lines carefully you can definitely tell that there are people involved in narrating the song Soleil. Each telling in their own perspective what is happening around them."

I read each line and found that Rin was right. First there was the shinigami, then the girl and finally the grieving bird. Each of them had told a piece of the song. I told Rin what I had just observed and she gave me a smile indicating I was right.

"The shinigami is originally a man that had been turned, though it was never mentioned how. The girl was the most very easy to spot because she was described normally. And finally the grieving bird who is actually a boy, though his relation to the girl was never mentioned-" Rin said explaining the characters in full detail.

"He jumped after her, consuming her darkness and was probably the one who brought them to the sky." I finished remembering the images earlier.

"That's right… The song has gaps of detail somewhere but generally you can get the gist of the story." Rin said then she showed me the sheet she picked up. "This song… Well, I think its fine on its own, but I think it would be much better for someone to answer the questions." She gave me the sheet.

I arranged the music sheets by order and looked through them. And that's when it all clicked.

"Maybe, that's what's missing." I said elated, after all through my frustrations this is the answer. "Thanks a lot Rin. I think I figured it out."

"I wanna hear how it turns out." Rin said I was busy trying to think of answer lyrics when she asked me; "Hey, Len? Where did you get the idea of that song?"

"In a dream I had. Though it's a bit realistic when I think about it." I answered thinking about the dream that inspired me. The dream was always different each night never making any sense but then I and my companions, all we did was travel. There was no constant scenery but the sound of her voice. I told Rin as much as I could remember about the dream. What little I remember of it now anyway.

"I see… Do you always have this kind of dreams?" Rin asked looking at the distance.

"Yup, this one was just that one month ago. It was so vividly clear, yet I couldn't remember the faces." I said. "I haven't dreamed at all about it now. That's why I try to make it to a song."

"Did you find her?" Rin asked quietly as if she didn't want me to hear. "In your dream, did you find the Diva?"

Just then some adults came out of the door with Gumi.

"Hey kids it's time to go home." Gumi said in a loud voice as if we were at the other side of the field. Then she spotted me. "Oh, Kagamine Len. Have you come here to listen to Rin's story telling?" She said then.

"You know Megpoid there's no need to call me by my whole name." I said pointed out.

"But you're with Rin you know. If I call you Kagamine she'll answer too." Gumi pointed back.

"Aren't you two in a first name basis already?" I said making wild gestures with my hands which probably made me look like a fool.

"But old habits die hard though even though in first name basis if there is someone who will call with the same name or last name they'll end up answering the call because it would be rude not to answer you know-" Gumi said and without taking a gulp of air said to the kids; "Ok kids time to go home."

(A/N: Please note there is no typographical error, the statement has really been made in one breath. XD)

Gumi was then ushering the guardians, parents and children back inside the building. Rin and I were left speechless by how fast everything transpired.

"I couldn't get a word in." I said breaking the silence.

"I didn't even get to say anything, she said it all." Rin said sighed. "But I suppose I can't be surprised, that's just the way she is. Either go along or get carried by a typhoon." She said standing up and started walking at the direction of the building entrance.

I quickly put my things away to my bag and followed Rin inside. They all went to the library to pick-up their bags while Rin and I stayed outside. I heard a lot of;

"Bye Rin sis."

"I can't wait for next month."

"Please make it exciting." The little boy said.

"Don't be so mean Yoshi, making demands like that!" A little girl said and chased the boy through the hall.

"It's seems your pretty popular with the kids, Rin." I said.

"They seem to love the song stories." Rin said carrying her bag. "I only do this once a month though. Once I run out of stories to tell I'll have no choice but to retell them the stories."

"Is it that difficult? You must have plenty of stories to tell." I said watching the kids as they all walked side by side by the hall.

"I have some but most of them require a partner." Rin said looking through the glass door at Gumi who was at the counter cleaning up.

"Can't you find one?" I asked watching at how clumsy Gumi is.

"Unfortunately… Most people here are busy with their own schedules or their own clubs." Rin said. "Gumi is already too busy with library stuff, she couldn't look after kids all the time. So I volunteered to help her."

"Haven't you joined a club yet?" I asked I heard that a lot of the academic clubs were recruiting her. And I also thought that she joined the literature club because of Gumi, although the club really does nothing but look after the library.

"No, I haven't joined any club. I need my hands free in case of something..." Rin said looking at with a smile.

"Something like what?" I asked.

"Oh, some trouble here and there." Rin said.

Thinking about the incident back then. "Are you some kinda hero of justice?" I blurted out laughing.

"Whatever would make you think that?" Rin said facing me. "And please don't make fun of me." She added while hand chopping me at the head. "I am no hero of justice. If you ask people who really know me, they would prefer to say that I am wicked."

I didn't get what she meant by that. An idea then came to my mind, well I needed the inspiration to finish the song maybe doing something like that… Story telling would help.

"Hey, if you don't mind I can be your partner." I said. "Your story telling seems to be interesting." I added.

"Aren't you busy though?" Rin blinked at me asked. "I mean you are a singer after all."

"Well, yeah. But my schedule begins after school which is also when club activity ends. School regulations you know, for some of us busy bodies that did join a club." I said. "So, I have time to spare."

"Hmm…" Rin said thinking. I didn't think she would think about it. "If it isn't too much of a bother then, I'll take you up on your offer. I'll just arrange our schedules then." She then squealed which surprised me. "And I think I just know what to perform next. The kids are so gonna love it."

Rin took out her phone from her bag and pointed the tip at me. "I'll send something to you later."

"Right my e-mail." I said getting her point. I took out my phone and traded emails with her. I was shocked when I saw her email local name was mirrorsound1227 because my mine was mirrorsound.

"Woah…" Rin said speechless as well. "Is it because of the last name?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I answered thinking the same. Basically our last name Kagamine has a meaning. **Kagami** meaning _mirror_ and **ne** meaning _sound_ put together it means Mirror Sound. "What's the 1-2-2-7 for?" I asked.

"My birthday…" Rin answered.

"Your birthday…" I said queitly deciphering the numbers. "12 and 27… December 27?" I guessed getting shock by shock, minute after minute.

"Yeah…" Rin said looking at my can it be any more shocker face. "Why?"

"My birthday is December 27 too." I said.

We both looked at each other. Can't it be any more shocking? We were both blonde with blue eyes, has the same last name and birthday. Not only that but we almost look alike.

"Twin brother!" Rin said then laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gumi who came out of the door asked.

"We just found out that we have a lot of similarities that people might think were long lost twins." I simply said laughing along.

"Oh… so you found your distant ancestor on the branch of the tree?" Gumi asked innocently.

"You could say that, Gumi." Rin said. "Is your brother going to pick you up?"

"No, so we can go home together." Gumi said. "I think it would be better for us to walk together since we all board the train, right?" The two girls looked at me for an answer.

"Yeah, I used the train too." I said and we started heading towards the exit.

We were changing our shoes when a boy with green hair with glasses slid up to his head came. From the color of his soles he was a year above us.

"Gumiya!" Gumi screamed. "Did you just finish practice? I thought you were going to take longer?"

"Luckily we finished early." Gumiya said going to his shoe locker to change his shoes.

"These are my friends Rin and Len…" Gumi introduced.

'Since when did I become your friend?' I thought. I mean were only classmates, I don't I can call myself her friend.

"The Kagamine twins…" Gumi added.

"Oi, Megpoid stop that you're going to create false gossip…" I quickly countered. "Were not really twins nor are we related. We just have the same last name… Rin and I…" I quickly explained looking to Gumiya.

Gumiya first looked at me then at Rin raising a brow and said; "Really? Could've fooled me, you two resemble each other. You sure, you two didn't get separated or anything from birth?"

"I got that a lot during my first day here. Everyone kept asking if I was related to Len." Rin said tilting her head. "But I assure you were not related."

"Except through a far off branch perhaps…" Gumi inserted. She and Rin looked at each other, then giggled.

Gumiya and I looked at each other and sighed. This is going to be a long journey home. On our way home I found out some things about the step-siblings. For one thing, the reason why no one had known the connection between Gumi and Gumiya at first was because Gumi had kept her late father's last name Megpoid, while Gumiya's last name was Nakajima.

(A/N: I decided to use Gumi's voice artist's last name, since I can't think of a surname for him.)

Gumi said she wanted to keep her father's memory and her step-father as she described a living saint had understood her and let her do as she wished, even though her mother was opposed to the idea.

Gumiya on the other hand could care less. I thought I saw a small smile forming in his lips which was probably my imagination.

Rin then was actually living by herself. Her mother had died when she was still young and her father was out of the country doing business… again. According to her it was nothing new and she was used to living alone. It made me sort of wonder since when has she been living alone?

The siblings stop came before us. They bid us farewell and left the train walking side by side. The train doors then closed and moved forward. Silence reigned on us then.

"It must be lonely living alone?" I said breaking the silence between us.

"I'm used to it…" Rin answered. "After all I decided this for myself."

I tilted my head looking at her. 'Decided for herself?' I thought, living alone can't have been her decision when her dad has to make a living out there.

Suddenly the lights turned out and the train was slowing to a halt. The entire train then was plunged into silence and then screams of panic arouse. Subconsciously I reached for Rin's hand and pulled her close.

"Everyone please don't panic and listen carefully. Please lower you selves to the ground and don't move, don't make a single sound." The conductor said through the speaker and after that the on-board guard on our side of the car made the motion to lower ourselves to the ground.

What was happening? It seems that a Sin is nearby. Sins aren't visible to the human eye unless they possess someone and started taking over that person, transforming them. But there are ways to detect when one is near.

Like the radar device that can detect them. Larger companies such as the train transportation has them, the things cost like millions, no kidding. Even my home doesn't have them.

I pulled Rin down and kept her close leaning at the door of the car. Everything was so quiet when I and am certain that everyone else felt it too, the coldness that suddenly engulf the entire train. Coldness is another sign that a Sin's presence is there.

'Shit! Please go away, please go away…' I repeated the mantra in my head over and over again. This is bad even if the coldness disappears there's no way to tell if someone has been or hasn't been possessed.

The tricky part about being possess, is that you wouldn't know it, until it transforms you. Which takes days, weeks, even years, the reason most people who are apprehended are only those who had been transformed.

(A/N: I'm making it sound like a zombie story LOL)

Then out of the darkness I heard something hit the floor. Without the lights I couldn't see anything. Then out of nowhere an ear-splitting shriek that had me covering my ears echoed throughout the train. Then everything came silent again. Then the lights came on and the train started moving again. People were whispering about what was the shriek they heard? The guards have each check the people asking if anyone notice anyone missing like the people next to them.

I looked at Rin I was going to ask if she was alright. I noticed she picked up something from the ground and sighed in relief. She must've been very scared.

"Hey it's ok now. It's over…" I said reassuring her as I patted her shoulders, although I have to admit I was scared shitless too. Well, who wouldn't be?

Rin looked at me and nodded putting the item on her bag. When we were at the station it was full of people from the Institution. They did some check-ups and asked us passengers questions. Rin and I were questioned along with a girl with twin pigtails in drills shape. When they moved on from us, I notice the girl kept on looking at me.

"Uhm, h-hey aren't you…" The girl stuttered. "The KAGAMINE Len!" She exclaimed which made me twitch.

'Please no need to point that out after the crisis we just had.'

"Yeah…" I said looking away, trying to shrink away from the attention but no good.

"C-can I have your… a-autograph…" The girl asked stuttering obviously she's scared.

"O-okay…" I said. It would be sort of rude.

The girl quickly brought out a cd and rummage for a permanent marker and gave them to me.

"What's your name?" I asked pulling out the cap.

"Kisane Teto…" The girl said eagerly.

I wrote… "To Kisane Teto hope for the best From Kagamine Len (victory hand sign)" My writing was a bit crooked, I guess and my hand kept on shaking, afterwards.

"Sorry, my hand is a little bit shaky." I said handing the cd back. "If you give your address I'll send one to you with my signature on it." I compensated.

"No, no… This is enough. Having to meet the Kagamine Len is more than enough!" The girl said clutching the cd I had just signed.

"Can you also please not mention my being here?" I asked my hands palmed together. "My mom and manager will get worry."

"Oh, oh… Don't worry I won't tell anyone!" The girl Teto said. She then bowed then walked to a bench and sat down looking down at the cd as if she couldn't believe what was written there.

I sighed and looked at my shaking hand. I willed the shaking to stop but it didn't. A feminine hand then reached for it. I looked at the person, it was Rin. On her other arm leaning on her chest were two sodas.

"It's the aftershock." Rin said handing a can of soda to my shaking hand and led me to an empty bench and sat down waiting for the institute to release us.

I opened the can and drank letting the cool liquid quenched my throat. "I have never been afraid of Sin alerts."

"It must've been that scream we heard." Rin said justifying my aftershock. "It was eerie… My chest hurt when I heard it."

Yeah it was, but that was something new. I've been to places were a Sin alert happens but not once have I heard a shrieking sound like that, I couldn't get it out of my head. A few hours later we were released. We were almost out when I saw the flashing of lights.

"Dang it! Media…" I cursed softly but Rin had managed to hear. "Mom's gonna hear about this." And she's gonna freak out again.

I felt Rin pulled me to one corner. I simply followed her heading towards the comfort room. She looked around which was deserted probably because of the alert.

"Wait here." Rin said and went inside the girl's bathroom. A few moments later she pulled me inside.

"What?!" I was about to ask what she was doing when she tossed her bag through the window.

"We can get out through that." Rin said.

"Are you crazy?" I asked horrified at what she was saying.

"I thought you wanted to evade the media." Rin said planting her hands on her hips. "This is the best way to go." She added taking my bag and tossing it outside too.

"Isn't this illegal?" I said following her.

"How can it be? When were done examined. Do you want to face the media instead?" Rin pointed out and looked at me with a brow raised.

After a few minutes of contemplating I sighed and walked towards her. "Ok, ok…" I looked at the window which was a few feet above the edge of the sink was to its right. "How exactly are we going to climb that?"

"Used the edge of the sink as the stepping stone, I'll help with your other foot." Rin said I didn't exactly know what she was talking about but I did as she told. I first climbed at the sink and got to hold at the opening of the window my problem was there was nothing to step on to climb up.

"Here Len…" Rin said and I saw her lifting her hands up making it look like a stepping support.

"Are you crazy?!" I asked looking dumbfounded.

"Just shut up and step before someone thinks of coming here and catch us." Rin scolded. "Try not to put too much weight."

I did even breathing then stepped on her hands and quickly pushed myself up and out the window and manage to fall on my back. My eyes closed from the biting pain.

"I've landed Rin…" I said. 'On my back…' I added mentally. "How are you going to get out Rin?" I asked looking out the window and eyes widened as I saw who was about to land on me.

* * *

**(Gumi's POV)**

I was walking with my arms swaying freely. Today could not go any better not only did I get to be with Rin on the train home, but I also gained a new friend. Hee hee… Suddenly I felt a flick on my ear and yelped at the sting, looking at the culprit.

"You're so mean Gumiya! What was that for?" I asked pouting at him.

"You look like a crazy chick ready to go on a rampage. So I thought to wake you up, before you do anything stupid." Gumiya said looking at me. "Why are you so happy today?"

"I gained a new friend…" I replied twirling as we continued to walk.

"Oh… You mean Kagamine?" Gumiya asked lowering his head.

"Yes, it's Len…" I said and I started humming a tune of one of his songs what was the title? Spice…

I saw Gumiya from the corner of my sight looking at the distance. "On a first name basis already?"

"Well, I couldn't really call him Kagamine, Rin would react too." I said and continued my humming.

"Oh, that's right both of them had the same last name." Gumiya said. "Rin's a very nice girl." He added.

I looked at Gumiya after that remarked. 'Could it be…?' I smirked walking closer to him and elbowed him teasingly. "What's this? Is Gumiya perhaps in love?"

"What?! Of course not!" Gumiya said reddening. Then he softly smacked my head to which I stuck out my tongue to him. "Don't get any ideas. I'm just glad that you finally made a friend."

I could definitely say that Rin is my first real friend. Even though I kept on talking and talking, she never seems to get upset or anything, when she couldn't keep up with my talk she tells me. Not many people do that, they just let me go on and on not really bothering to understand what I was trying to tell them.

"_You remind me of someone I know." Rin said smiling. "Though that person has changed now… But that's fine I'll still be here no matter what the change is…" She added smiling sadly._

Whoever that person is must be someone Rin cherishes dearly. I looked at Gumiya who looked ahead of the road and wondered about what Rin had said.

"Say Gumiya…" I called.

"Hmm…"

"If… If someone dear to you suddenly change, would you feel sad?" I asked looking at him.

Gumiya stopped walking and looked at me weirdly. "What's with the sudden serious question?"

I looked at the sky as we continued our walking and I said; "Nothing, it just made me wonder. If you love someone and that someone changed, would you still be able to love that person?"

There was a moment of silence then Gumiya suddenly ruffled my hair.

"Of course… Love isn't something that'll go away just because your love one changed." Gumiya said. "Would you do that if I suddenly changed in some way?"

"Huh? Me… Of course not!" I said then I jumped on to his back. "No matter what Gumiya becomes Gumi will always love you."

As Gumiya whined about how heavy I was, I came with a realization. My guess was that Rin's cherished person probably transformed into a Sin, but then again she never said anything like that. Though she isn't likely to say something that personal would she?

I looked at the back of Gumiya's head and thought; 'That's right… Even if Gumiya were to become possess and transform, nothing will change the way I look at him.'

* * *

**(Len's POV)**

After our little covert operation at the station in order to avoid the media, Rin and I rode a taxi. Rin got off first at the convenience store since it was so late to cook. She and I had one last argument about the fare insisting her fare share when I insisted that I can pay the fare, I won in the end. She can be so pushy.

(A/N: Aren't you two the same though?)

I turned off the shower, put on my robe and walked out of the bathroom. I turned on the pc, then went and changed to my PJ's. Once I sat at the chair the screen was up and running.

I was now looking through my email program to check what I got. I didn't think I would get anything from Rin, thought that she might be tired. But there at the top was an email from mirrorsound1227 clicking the email address link I filled up its contact info typing Rin's name on the name space then stopped and stared at the screen.

I saw my reflection through the screen. My hair was released from the confines of the ponytail when I took the shower, which made me realize that Rin and I really do look alike.

I clicked at the alias then typed: Mirror Sound and clicked the ok. Returning to the Inbox the name on the email then changed to Rin's name. I then clicked it open.

**Hi Len,**

**Surprised? Think I'd be tired. Even tired I can do simple e-mail composing and file uploading since tech does everything else LOL. Anyways here is the first one. Think of it as your initiation and entrance exam (smiley)**

**I'll be giving you the music sheet, lyrics and the song, sang by yours truly. The song is actually a duet but for now I sang the entire thing. Try to get a feel of the song and memorize the lyrics. I'll be sending the mp3 with my part singing and yours in silence when I'm done.**

**Okachama Sensou **_**Childish War**_** is about two siblings fighting for the throne. Trying to one up the other but their fight ends in a draw.**

**It's a song the kids will enjoy. We have 1 month to practice and sync actions with it.**

**P.S. Can we forget what happened at the station? Forget it or I'll erase it with the road roller beside my house.**

I couldn't help but laugh at how much attitude she has even in a simple email. I downloaded the attachment then had the song sync on my iPod and printed the lyrics and finally turned off my pc.

I'll listen to it tomorrow. Good thing it was a weekend. I lay on my bed looking at the balcony and the sight outside it. Thinking about the P.S. made me think about what happened earlier.

* * *

_Rin without warning had managed to climb through the window without any help. Good thing I haven't moved from my spot or else she would've landed faced first on the ground, instead she landed on me. The impact made me dizzy. And somehow my hand landed on her thigh I didn't know where my hand was going honest!_

"_Where do you think you're touching Kagamine Len?" Rin said and hand chopped me for the second time today._

* * *

My day could not end much more… Err, perverted? I looked at my hand, the hand that had been holding Rin's the entire time. Somehow I didn't felt alone back there. I don't know why but I guess having Rin with me that time made feel like I had to protect her to keep her close. Why? Probably because even though she has that tough attitude, she's still a girl.

I drifted off to sleep exhaustion finally settling into my bones. I didn't realize that my phone rang its notice tune.

**The train was dangerous today. Did you reach home ok, Princess?**

It was Gemini Shadow messaging me.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(Discontinued Idea)**

"Right my e-mail." I said getting her point. I took out my phone and traded emails with her. I tried my hardest not to laugh when I read her email address, which was "IWannaBeA_PRINCESS" I looked at Rin… Then let out a laughing cough.

Rin furrowed her brows and I received another chopping hand in the head.

A/N: It was the first thing that came to my mind about Rin's email address but then discarded it and changed it to the one in the story. I had a laughing fit on that though hahahaha. I got that from Rin's song: "I Wanna Be A Princess" check it out on youtube.

* * *

Me: This one long chapter. Anyways how do you guys find the story so far? Boring, interesting blah,blah,blah? Tell me what's in your minds! Should I raise the rated higher than T, because of Len's pervertedness?

Len: That's not even a word.

Me: Whatever Len… Doesn't change the fact that you're still a pervert. Considering some of the songs you sing.

Len: Oi! Rin also sings those type of songs! Why am I being the only one criticized?

Me: … I've only heard some of it.

Len: You are such a feminist…

Me: Nope am not I just like messing with you… Read and Review please… Anything is welcome under the Moon and Sun, until next time…


	5. Bringing Home A Girl Is Dangerous

Gemini

By: Orika

' ' – thoughts, etc.

_Italic_ – dreams, flashbacks, translation, etc.

**Bold** – char talking not visible, email, Japanese, etc.

( ) – emoticon, sound effect, etc.

_**Bold Italic **_– Author Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_"What are you so busy at brother dear?" A blonde-haired girl with blue eyes wearing male noble garments asked, looking at a boy with similar yet slightly different features._

_"I am busy making arrangements haven't you heard? The next king is going to be crowned from our line of the family, specifically me." A boy with the same features said. "You know you should really stop annoying our parents and be a decent Lady." He added looking at the girl through the mirror._

_"Father doesn't know anything." The girl said ignoring the latter statement. "Even a girl can manage a kingdom."_

_"It is unspoken off." The boy said._

_"I bet you just couldn't admit, than when it comes to ruling I'll be better than you." The girl said smirking._

_"Is that a challenge?" The boy said looking at his younger twin sister._

_"You bet it is…" The girl said with a gleam in her eyes. 'You'll be a good ruler… With the right incentive…'_

* * *

**(Len's POV)**

I am currently having a dilemma while walking on my way to school. Well, my first *ahem* story telling as Rin calls it, is tomorrow. And I am currently panicking as to some mistakes I might do.

Funny isn't it? I've been doing concerts but I still manage to get myself nervous. Well probably because this would be different from an actual concert?

No… Rin said that it's no different from a concert really the only thing is, it will be like a musical play. The thing I'm nervous about though is that, if I make a mistake…

Rin is just so scary… She's even worse than Miriam when she gets angry. She's a Spartan even on practices too. But I must say the music was well made. I wonder how she does this. Though with technology of today it'd be easy.

I looked at the music sheet and kept the music on repeat. Apparently here on Childish War **(Okochama Sensou) **Rin plays the role of the younger sibling boy while I will play the elder one. It's a fight to the throne but in the end both ends up in a draw and no winner was chosen. It's supposed to be a comedy of sorts.

The more surprising things about all this is that Rin had manage to make an outfit.

* * *

"_One must dress appropriately for an event. Isn't this what you do when you do concerts?" Rin said as she took my body measurements._

"_But isn't this a small one? Besides I'm still trying this out." I said looking anxiously at Rin who was getting far too excited on her own._

"_I have a feeling everything will work out." Rin said scribbling on her notebook._

"_I am so envious of your optimism." I said sighed because I really am._

* * *

Rin said that she would bring the costumes today and that we'll have one last practice for the "Big Show" tomorrow. I just hope the kids will be kind enough not to throw rotten tomatoes at us.

I reached the classroom and went straight to my seat without as much as looking at anyone. I was completely focused on this, thinking of my actions in tandem to my lyrics. It actually is quite funny trying to imagine myself doing them. And imagining the children's reactions made me forget my anxiety and look forward to tomorrow.

_**(A/N: Geez, Len you have a very short attention span :D)**_

* * *

The final bell had rang and students quickly rush out of the classrooms. Typical student's life. Anyways when I finished packing my stuff, I quickly made a glance at Rin who brought two paper bags with her. I wonder if that's the costumes.

"Want me to carry those?" I asked heading to her direction.

"You can have this instead it is yours." Rin said and looked by the door. "Ugh, major problem… Try to escape as quickly as you can and I'll see you later."

Looking at the direction she was looking at I groaned myself. There by the door was Neru fidgeting with her phone. It was a good thing she was too busy with her phone and didn't notice Rin handing me the paper bag.

"Good luck~" Rin whispered and left the room.

How I wished I could leave the same way as her. Without any interruption. I quickly try to leave the classroom and ignore her but I am quite unlucky she clings to me as soon as she sets her sights on me.

"Akita I'm busy…" Saying the same thing that has been running on my lips for the past half month.

"That's what you keep saying Lenny." Neru said trying to lean me in her direction.

"I am serious…" I said in a bored expression.

"I know… I talked with Hatsune and she said that they haven't seen you for a while." Neru said pouting.

"Yes, well now I better go." I said removing Neru's hands, then looking of in a distance I yelled. "KAAAITTTTTOOO!"

Neru actually looked at the deserted hallway her arms loosening their grip and I quickly dashed off.

I actually felt guilty. Not that I don't spend time with Kaito and Miku anymore, it's just been less than usual, because I have to practice with Rin. Not that it's always practice.

Rin is very sharp and even tells me that there'll be no practice for the day so I should go and spend time with my friends. Though I don't see her with other students except for Gumi.

As I was heading to the back of the building I saw Rin waiting for me. Unfortunately because of my dashing escape Neru will be all over the school looking for me, and I cannot have that.

So, without breaking paced I grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her off to the exit at the back of the school.

"Len!" Rin asked as she kept up her pace with me. "Is a dinosaur chasing us?" She asked.

I burst out laughing and said, "No Rin, not a dinosaur but someone worst if she indeed catches up with us."

Along the way Rin had somehow grabbed a white cap and a yellow scarf from the paper bag and handed it to me. Which I wore with my free hand. When we were at the station we halted and took time to catch our breaths.

"Now… what?" Rin asked looking at me.

Ah! Crap! I forgot, we were supposed to practice for tomorrow. What do we do? We can't go back to the school. Hmmmm… Oh, I got an idea.

"I know where we can practice!" I said. Why didn't I think of this before? We then board the train which is unusually empty right now. Sending a text to my mom that I'll be needing the driver to head to the agency later. So, offering to carry both bags we boarded the train.

I then looked at Rin who was sitting beside me staring off to space. It made me sort of think, of the kind of life she has. I mean for her to do this kind of stuff for the kids means she's not that busy or hanging with friends the usual things our age does.

Does she not have other friends? I see people talking with her, mostly boys. And well, I've heard and have witness first hand that a lot of the guys went for her, but she always turn them down. There's been a rumor that she's a lesbian, which is hard to tell, because Rin for one doesn't give away that much expression.

Somehow I couldn't help but notice the irony in our situation. People think I'm gay because I haven't got a girlfriend yet and people think she's a lesbian because she turned down all those "hot" guys who confessed and asked her for a date. We're like two of a kind.

I recalled having to hear one guy confessed to her… Or rather to say fulfill a bet about her.

* * *

"_Say Kagamine…"_

_I turned my head in the direction of the classroom where the voice that called me is. Having to hear my last name you know and was about to open the door when I hear a familiar voice: Rin spoke._

"_The answer is no… Senpai…" Her cold voice vibrated through the partial opened door._

"_I haven't even said anything." The senior said in an angry voice that I could detect._

"_But I know what you're going to say… Because you've been asking me again and again for a week now." Rin said. "Isn't it about time to stop playing this game and just call it quits? Because my answer will always be no… So, tell your friends you lost the bet." She said._

'_A bet?' Now that I think about it that senior really have been showing up at our class everyday recently and kept on bothering Rin._

"_I don't know what you're talking about Rin. You shouldn't be making accusations like that." The senior said sounding hurt._

"_But I do know, I'm a very observant person. I would've notice you straight away like the other guys. But the first time I've seen you, was when you came to my classroom and asked for me suddenly." Rin said._

"_You little ungrateful bitch! You should consider yourself lucky that a famous model like me is setting his sights on you. You and your lousy friend aren't worth my attention." The senior said and upon the malice I could detect on his voice I instinctively opened the door._

"_Hey Rin! The teacher's been looking for you." I said looking at the senior student. It was () sure he was a famous model but that's all. He's very known to be a very big shot on the mouth._

"_You little brat! Don't you know, you were-" He was walking towards me but Rin had tripped him when he moved passed her._

"_He was interrupting nothing…" Rin said looking at the senior with a voice that in my opinion rivaled any female villain in the movies. "I'm not one to play games senpai. You and your friends are wasting my time, and my time is more precious than any of yours are. Do as you're told and leave me alone."_

_Rin then walked up to me, took my hand and led me away from the room._

"_You really shouldn't be coming in between of anything, Len. You could get hurt…" Rin said in soft warning voice._

"_Says the girl who came between a robber and me." I said teasingly._

"_But you're more important than I am." Rin said looking at me. "If you cause a ruckus, it's going to create gossip. And you know how gossip can get out of hand."_

_Now that I think about it. Rin's right in a way, I sighed and said; "I hate it when you're right. It's like you're my voice of reason."_

"_I do try…" Rin said and let go of my hand. "Thanks though…"_

"_What do you mean, you did everything yourself." I said._

"_In that you're wrong. If you hadn't stopped me, I could've back-handed him or worst he'd probably end up dead. A simple word can really tick me off. Especially if it's towards someone important." Rin said looking at me smiling you'd have no idea whether she was joking or not, but the exaggeration made me laugh. A joke, a funny one at that._

* * *

"Say Rin…" I said breaking the silence.

"Hmmm…" Rin acknowledged.

"Why do you keep on turning down every guy who confessed to you? I mean there's nothing wrong with going out with them. You can always just back down, if it doesn't work out?" I said and asking myself what ten kinds of fool am I. It's not that I have feelings for her. Right, right? Right~

"True…" Rin said. And somehow that cause a pang in my heart for some reason. "But my heart already belongs to someone." She then added afterwards looking at me. Somehow, I would like to think that she was saying something important to me.

Rin looked straight ahead and sighed; "I already told them this, but somehow it escalated the problem. I will never understand how people think. Is their education lacking that they couldn't get what I just told them repeatedly? It's getting tiring and annoying."

"I think they look at you as some sort of challenge." I said smiling.

"Why?" Rin asked looking at me bewildered.

"Well, they've never seen this guy, before. So, they think that you're lying." I said looking at the ceiling.

"You've tried that excuse before?" Rin said which made me blush, because it was true.

"It would have worked too, if that guy hadn't opened his mouth." I said fuming at that. That white haired idiot… My blood really boils

"It must be quite tiring having to get away from all that." Rin said clearly empathizing with me. Because isn't that her situation right now?

"Say what?" I said looking at her. I could feel heat rising in my cheeks.

"What?" Rin said her eyes closed.

"If things ever get out of hand like that other time. You can just tell them, that I'm your boyfriend so they'll stop bugging you." I said… WWWWHHHHAAATTTT? What did I just say?

I heard soft laughter looking at Rin. She was laughing? But then her face was like an angel's. I for one don't think anyone has seen her laugh like this.

"Thanks for the offer Len… I'll really consider it, if you're ever serious about it." Rin said and laughed a bit more. "Your face is so easy to read."

"Ahhh ha ha…" Shouldn't I be glad that she didn't take me seriously? Geez, just what's wrong with me really?

* * *

After that awkward train ride… Well, it was awkward to me. We walked and finally reached our destination, which was my house. Yes, the safest and no interruption to worry about is here.

I pressed the doorbell on the monitor, taking my cap off and told them I was coming in with a friend, Rin showing herself on the camera. The gates automatically opened. And as we reached the entrance every maid and butler are in line.

"Welcome home young master Len! Welcome young Lady!"

I looked at them awkwardly, then I took a glance at Rin who had confusion reflecting on her eyes. Well, I definitely must say, she's not the only one. I mean this isn't a usual routine. As a matter of fact I do believe that I have already told them not to do this sort of thing because… It was embarrassing for some reason or other. My faced is currently red as a tomato, I know this for sure.

"Well, umm… It's nice… to be home… My friend and I are just going to do some practice ok…" This is way awkward.

"Would you like some snacks to go along with that, young master." A maid asked eagerly.

"Ahem, I do believe the young lady prefers some sweets…" A butler said.

"Sure… Let's go Rin." I said holding Rin's hand we made our way inside. But before we were out of earshot I heard them whisper to each other.

"Isn't she cute?"

"Master Len has never brought a girl before."

I was dragging Rin all the way upstairs and brought her to the recreation room. I couldn't look at her and not look stupid. I can't believe it. Just because I brought her, they all think that she's.

"I'm so sorry Rin!" I said bowing to Rin. "I don't know what got into their heads."

"I should've seen this coming." Rin said as if the thought of being someone significant to me should occur to her.

"What do you mean?" I asked raising my head to look at her.

"Well, you've been paired with numerous people whether it was by accident or just hanging out with them. That's the reason why I gave you the cap and the scarf." Rin said. "If we're both seen together alone, the media will be hot on the trails."

I looked at her dumbfounded because I have never thought of that. It must've shown on my face because Rin smiled looking at me.

"You should really pay attention to your surroundings, Len." Rin said and sighed. "This is the reason why you're easily caught on rumors." She added.

"Thanks…" Len said.

"Well, you are helping me out so, I suppose I could look out for you too." Rin explained simply as she took the paper bags and set them down on the chair. "Anyways we should try out the outfits."

I looked at the paper bag that contained my costume and brought them out. It had a white stud shirt, a dark blue vest with diamond prints of lighter blue color then white running down in alternate until it reached the helm on the right side. The pants was of the same color of the vest with the same prints only it was located on left, there was also a white scarf and a blue oval shaped brooch. It also came with black knee-length black boots.

I stared probably jaw-dropped and looked at Rin's as she laid out her outfit. It also came with a white stud shirt and a vest only her vest was a dark red color and the pattern was the same only it was a lighter red and her bottom instead of pants was a pair of shorts. Her scarf seems a bit longer than mine and her brooch was a red color, a dark red hairband with that ribbon at the top and a pack of black barrettes.

_**(A/N: I based this on their song. Unlike on the MMD I've seen, their vests are a bit darker in color almost black. Mmmm… yah, so moving on.)**_

'How in the world had she managed to make this?' Is this only thought that kept running on my head and I voiced this out to her too.

"Don't worry, I had helped from some… friends…" Rin said but somehow hesitated in saying the last part, like she wasn't sure whether to regard those people in that category.

"But isn't this a bit too much?" I asked all the same. "I mean it isn't that much of a formal show."

Suddenly Rin looked at me with a serious face. "Len, storytelling big or small is quite an event. Even with only two people we need to represent the characters as the story depicts them. No matter how insignificant it maybe."

Rin's got a point and scary… "So, should we try them out?" I asked instead, before I say something stupid again.

"I suppose we should try them on for practice, so that we may not feel strange wearing them for tomorrow." Rin said grabbing hold of her outfit and asked where the bathroom is.

After she left, I started changing. Everything seems to fit fine, though I feel like I'm going to a cosplay convention. Although I don't know how to put on the scarf, I tried tying it around but it looks sluggish. So I left it down, Rin probably knows how to put it on. I then pinned the brooch on my left collar.

Rin is taking a long time so I turned on the TV and switch to some channels until I stumbled upon…

"Pretty Cure R!"

Oh, lovely I don't know why but this song gets to me. I stand up and started swaying my hips and singing in tandem to the music.

The door suddenly opens along a familiar voice; "Len…"

I froze in shock as silence rained in the room. I moved my eyes to Rin without turning my head. She stood at the door way in her costume frozen as well. Gods! She must think I'm a sssshhhhoooottttaaaa!

"Ooops, I forgot to knock." Rin said smiling awkwardly and quickly closes the door.

I quickly switched to a different channel and sat down on the sofa.

'I'm busted…'

Then I heard a knock on the door accompanied with a; "Len…" Then the door opened revealing Rin.

"What is it?" I asked acting calm but deep down. I'm cursing myself for being ten kinds of fool.

"I knew it! It must've been my imagination. I thought I saw you singing Pretty Cure while swaying your hips." Rin said and I felt an arrow struck me through.

"That's nonsense! Why would I be doing something like that?" I said feeling myself sweat. "Look at what I'm watching." I added pointing at the TV.

_**(A/N: In reference to "An embarrassing story of Kagamine Len" search it on YouTube guys. It's very funny, hahahaha Ok that's enough of torturing Len.)**_

"Right… Of course…" Rin said nodding her head as if believing me.

'Thanks so much Rin! You will forever be my goddess!' I thought thinking of kissing her feet if not for the fact that she may think I'm so weird.

I switched the TV off, I should've never opened it in the first place! Then I turned to Rin.

"Len… the brooch is to hold the scarf together." Rin pointed out picking up the scarf.

"Oh, I didn't know that." I said looking at her at ribbon on the collar of her neck. It was pinned down by the red brooch. I let Rin unpinned it from my collar. She then put the scarf around my neck and arranged it. She then pinned it with the brooch.

I looked down, unlike Rin's it wasn't in a ribbon shaped, the linen just flowed down. She then inspected me walking around me.

"I think you should have your ponytail at the base of your neck." Rin suggested. "Men from olden times do that."

"What about you?" I asked Rin while doing as she suggested.

"Well, I maybe posing as a guy, but I'll keep wearing a headband and barrettes." Rin said pulling at the ribbons of her headband.

I laughed, the way those ribbons were sticking out looks like bunny ears to me. Normally girls her age wouldn't wear headbands like that. Wonder why she does wear them.

"Rin, why do you wear headbands with ribbons? Don't you find yourself weird?" I asked.

"Nope not at all. It's a… what you call it?" Rin said a finger tapping her chin. "My signature look!" She then burst out with a pose of one hand on her hip while the other outstretch pointing towards the distance.

This I couldn't help myself and laughed out. Rin is quite funny, when she's not being too serious.

"Well, enough of that time to get serious." Rin said dusting non-existent dusts on her arms.

Right time to get serious…

* * *

**(Lily's POV)**

The car had just passed the gates. I am now home but I can't stop fidgeting and pulling the handkerchief into knots. The head maid had just called with the news that Len had brought a girl home.

'Oh my gosh! My baby Len is no longer a baby!' I screamed in my mind.

"What am I supposed to do? My baby is now a growing boy." I said a loud.

"Ah, Miss Lily please. Let's not jump to conclusions." The driver said. "Just because Young Master Len brought a girl home doesn't mean, that he's in a relationship with this girl." He added.

"But Len has never brought a girl home before!" A screamed biting the handkerchief.

"There is Miss Miku." The driver reasoned.

"Kaito was the one who brought her over." I said.

"… True…" The driver agreed. "But please try not to interrogate the girl too much."

"I won't scare her… I just want to get to know her." I said.

I thought I heard the driver mumble an; "That's what I'm afraid off."

We then stopped at the entrance and I quickly got off the car.

"Just stay here Bruno, Len will be leaving for work after all." I said and rushed up the stairs.

"Where are they?" I asked to a passing maid.

"Upstairs madam. At the recreation room, though they've finished practicing minutes ago."

"Practicing?" I asked my mind imagining all sorts of X-rated things. "Nnnnnoooo! Their too young to be doing that sort of thing!" I yelled bounding the stairs heading to the recreation room.

I slammed open the door, ready to launch on my baby, if he's doing anything indecent. There on the sofa I saw Len wearing a formal outfit, with his ponytail at the base of his neck.

"Mom!" Len called. "Your home early…"

"But of course Lenny-kins. When I heard that you brought your girlfriend home, I just had to come home." I said hugging him tightly as if that would prevent him from growing up.

"Girlfriend?!" Len said trying to get out of my hug but I didn't let him. "Mom… I can't… Breathe…"

I finally let him go after that remark. Len cough a few times.

"What do you mean girlfriend? Where did you get that?" Len said looking at me.

"I was told that you brought a girl home." I simply said and that I do believe explains everything.

Len slapped his palm in his face and said; "Mom, just because I brought a girl home doesn't mean she's my girlfriend."

That statement horrified me, thinking Miriam had finally corrupted my pure innocent baby!

"This is all Miriam's fault!" I said making wild gestures in the air.

"What does Miriam had to do with this?" Len asked.

"She's finally corrupted you and made you a playboy!" I said then I grabbed Len by the shoulders and shook him softly. "Lenny girls are to be respected. Don't treat them like some sort of playthings."

"MOM! Please stop!" Len screamed…

"Sweetheart you shouldn't be screaming like that you sound like a girl." I said, knowing this to be true.

"Am I interrupting something?" A female voice asked from behind us.

I turned around and looked at the girl. I froze and couldn't believe my eyes.

"No, Rin…" Len said panicking. Hmmm… I have never heard him like that before. "Listen mom, it's not what you think, Rin and I… I brought her here to have practice for a play… that… we were gonna do tomorrow. So, please no more drama…"

"Len, I think you should go change. I'll keep your mom company." Rin said.

"Ok…" I heard Len murmured. "Mom, no funny ideas…" He added and I saw him leave through the door.

And I was left alone the room with this girl, Rin. I couldn't believe my eyes, she looks like Len. A spitting image of Len… No, it couldn't be…

"Rin…" I whispered. "Could you possibly be, Len-" However before I could finish my question.

"Shhhh…" Rin whispered placing her index finger on her mouth. "I am Kagamine Rin." she introduced herself. "It is nice to see you again, Lily."

'Oh god it is…' Was the only thing, I could think of…

**To be continued…**

* * *

Orika: I think the reason why Len doesn't have a girlfriend up to now in the story is because of Lily, LOL… In any case, it seems that Lily knows who Rin is… Mysterious, mysterious… Though I think I made Lily a bit crazy here, hahaha. Read and Review please! Anything is welcome under the Moon and Sun.

I never realized that Rin used **boku** in Childish War. It wasn't until I read the lyrics. **Boku** apparently is how a boy addresses their selves the pronoun "I" while **atashi** is for girls.

I have also realize that I've been misspelling senior in Japanese. It's actually Senpai not Sempai. Though Sempai what I've been reading from sub animes and other stories years before, weird.


	6. Of Emails And Texts

Gemini

By: Orika

' ' – thoughts, etc.

_Italic_ – dreams, flashbacks, translation, etc.

**Bold** – char talking not visible, email, Japanese, etc.

( ) – emoticon, sound effect, etc.

_**Bold Italic**_ – Author Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid/Utaloid nor Soundless Voice by Kagamine Len

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"_Where are you? I can't see you." A female voice from the darkness pierces through._

"_I'm right here." A blonde-haired boy said, as he tries to stand up from the ground, heavily wounded. "I'm coming now!" He sent reassurance through their connection._

_He stood prepared to pierce through the enemy, even if it means to break down the place just to reach her._

* * *

**(Lily's POV)**

Len had left some time ago. Rin and I were having snacks at the garden. It was the perfect place. If we talk, if I question her no one would hear.

Kagamine Rin was someone I know from the past through Len. It seems that I had met her once again through my baby.

Rin isn't a bad person. No, I don't think that. Because if she was then Len wouldn't be here with me now. But I always dreaded the day she would return and perhaps tell me that time was up.

I tried to take the delicate cup but managed to spill a little of the coffee. Rin on the other hand as I looked didn't have a single worry in the world. And why would she?

"There's no need to be nervous…" Rin assured me with a little smile, which was a good sign to me.

But even with the reassurance I was still nervous. She disappeared so suddenly years ago, after shifting with Len for what damage he received from that kidnapping incident when he was a child.

_**(A/N: I'm not going to elaborate the kidnapping incident, no worries that would be reveal in later chapters)**_

She said she would return, but I was so scared of what her return would mean. When Len woke up he didn't remember Rin at all, when I told him about her leaving for a while.

So, I left the life of the opera and started to take on the reins of my late husband's company, which I found out was being left for bankruptcy because of his relatives. The one who helped us cleared that up? Rin.

"The Princess is having a nice life and the time of his life…" Rin said breaking the silence.

"I did what I could. It wasn't easy at first." I said referring to the scandal that happened when I decided to take rein on the company. "I know it's late but thank you for everything."

"You should know I didn't do it for you." Rin simply said taking a bite from a cookie.

"I know that, but still thank you…" I said stirring my cup. "When did you come back?"

"Just this year. I was keeping watch before I went and introduced myself to him." Rin said. "It took me a long time to recover after what happened. And a lot can happen even in that small amount of time."

'I wouldn't call eight years a small amount of time.' I thought to myself. I looked at Rin hesitating to ask but… I just had to know.

"Len…" I said softly but I know she heard. "What's going to happen?"

Rin adjusted herself in her seat. She looked at me like an old world ruler, which she could probably be.

Rin looked at the sky and smiled; "The princess is happy…" Then she looked at me. "I have no intention of ruining that happiness, quite the opposite; I want him to have all the happiness. There's no need to worry. I'm not going to do anything, yet…" She explained. "And let's just hope that it remains that way." She said smiling coldly. Which meant she'd be prepared for anything.

I had always wondered how in the world my baby had gotten to know this scary creature.

* * *

**(Kaito's POV)**

Strangely that shota has been quite busy at school again. He usually makes the habit of visiting our floor looking for me and Miku. But I haven't seen him nor his shadow during his lunch break.

Len isn't really much of a social. Shocking isn't it? How can I say that? Well, to the fact that I always see him seated with different people every day when I get the chance to go and check on him. It was like he doesn't have that permanent set of friends.

I'm probably the only permanent friend he has. Too bad I'm a year higher than him. Why do I worry for that shota?

Well, I think of myself as his big brother, ya know. Of course he would probably deny that. He prefers to be seen as a strong individual. Today at school he wasn't at the cafeteria again. We still hangout but some days he's busy with something, that he says he can't hang out with us.

I wonder where he goes. At work he arrives on time, when before he would arrive early and just do his homework. Even Miriam came to me asking me about what he was so busy at. And there was nothing for me to say because I promised I won't tell.

* * *

_I once entered his dressing room without him noticing. He was preoccupied with an electric piano he probably brought, which I find was strange in a way. Len had never compose song at work. He only does that at home._

_Looking at Len whose concentration is dead-on the music notebook and was humming perhaps in sync to the music. The music was unfamiliar to me. Is it new? Then I heard him start singing softly, too softly for me to hear. He probably didn't want anyone to hear._

_I leaned trying to listen. Since he was too busy he probably wouldn't notice. Is that a love a song?_

_After a while he began scribbling something on his music notes. I let myself be known then._

"_Hey, Len…" I greeted._

_Len heard me and turned his head in my direction. There was this huge silence… Then suddenly his face began turning red as a tomato. He clenched his fists and glared at me his face still crimson red._

"_How long have you been standing there?" Len asked looking at whatever could be at the top of my head. No, I think he just couldn't really look at me straight at the eye._

_I don't think I can bear to look at him either. "For a while now..." I said embarrassed._

"_You heard the entire thing?" Len then looked at me eyes wide. Could his face turn any redder?_

"… _Is that a new song?" I asked taking a seat at an empty chair._

_Len grumbled something under his breath and answered. "Not really. It's for club stuff, but if I get permission I guess I can have it out." He then took a piece of paper and scrutinized it._

_I took a peek and then blinked._

_Requirements:_

_\- Tragedy_

_\- Sad Message_

\- …

\- …

_It seemed to be a list but of what? No… no he cannot be…_

_I grabbed hold of Len's shoulders and made him face me. Len's eyes widened with confusion at my sudden action._

"_Kaito what-" Before Len could finish I started rambling._

"_No! Len, something like this isn't worth throwing your life over." Shaking him to make him see sense. "You're too young. Think about your mother, your career… Your fangirls… Committing suicide isn't the answer!"_

"_Suicide! The hell, you talking about…" Len then took a glimpse at the paper he was holding. After a few moments of silence he began laughing out loud._

"_It is not so funny! Suicide is a very serious thing!" I yelled._

"_But of course it's funny." Len said wiping a tear off his eye. "Especially when someone misunderstands your situation. Kaito you're watching too much drama."_

"_I'll take that a compliment or an insult?" I asked in wonder._

"_Neither, just an observation." Len said looking at me. "But really I have no intention of committing suicide."_

_I looked at the note. Len gazed at the said note on his hand as well._

"_This is just a requirement for the song I'm making." Len said putting the note at the table. "You heard me earlier didn't you? I'm almost done I was just double checking if I had everything."_

"_Why would you put requirements on a song?" I asked tilting my head to the side confuse._

"_Apparently it helps me focus on making the song more defined." Len said. "Just listen to this first, ok?"_

_Then he started playing the piano. It has a nice tune… Then Len started singing from the words of the lyrics it was sad a person who had lost someone dear to him. By the end of the song I was already crying using my long scarf as a handkerchief_

"_Why are you crying?" Len asked searching for something on his drawer then threw a box of tissue at me._

"_How can I not cry that song was just so sad…?" I said blowing on the tissue. "How can you make something this sad…?"_

"_Like I said it's a requirement that I make it as sad as possible." Len said looking at his list and held a mechanical pencil to it. "Tragedy, the song sings about the person's loved one died." He crossed the word out I guess. Then he went on marking the list as he explained things. "I guess that's all of it."_

"_This is so unlike your other songs." I said after I've finished my little drama._

"_Oh, it's something err… dramatic I guess." Len said looking at me. "Don't tell Miriam ok. If she hears about this I'm sure she's going to tell me something outrageous again, like last time." He added giving me a pointed look._

"_But it's so good. Your next album might be a hit." I said._

"_I have to ask first…" Len said repeating what he had just said earlier, somewhat._

"_Why should you ask? You made it yourself." I reasoned. He has the right to do whatever he wants with it. "Isn't it for your next album?"_

"_Well, I may have made it myself but she was the one who gave me pointers and a list of requirements on how the song will be done." Len said swaying his head right to left and vice versa. "So no telling Kaito. Ok? It'll be our little secret. In return… You'll be the first one to know whether it will come out or not."_

'_What sort of bargain is that? I feel like it wouldn't benefit me of anything at all.' I thought to myself but shrugged it off and nodded in agreement._

* * *

And that was a while ago. I wonder who this "she" he was talking about. Suddenly an image popped into my head.

"Gosh, I hope it isn't that long pony witch." I prayed.

"Who's a long pony witch?" Miku asked when she joined me at the cafeteria.

"Don't bother asking." I said. "It gives me shivers just saying her name. I better ask Len though later."

Miku tilted her head in confusion about what I was talking about. She sipped on her juice. "Is Len going to join us?"

"Don't know. He's pretty busy this days." I said.

"I he seems to be this busy at these days of the month." Miku said which was probably true. We get to see more often at the first half-weeks beginning of the month then at the second latter he becomes preoccupied with whatever he was doing.

Just then my phone rang its tune. I checked it. It was an e-mail from Len.

**From: Len**

**To: Kaito**

**Sub: Cafeteria**

**Are you guys at the cafeteria? I'll be dropping there before I go home. Guess what I'll be including that song in my next album after all (smiley)**

**Regards,**

**Kagamine Len**

**...**

_**(A/N: So, I changed how the email, text etc. would look like.)**_

"It's Len…" I said sending a reply. "He's coming here."

"Oh, great! I was wondering if he was somehow avoiding us." Miku said looking at the entrance expectantly.

"He's just been busy with stuff." I said munching on my ice cream.

"What stuff?" Miku asked turning her head around and looking at me.

"Don't know he wouldn't tell either." I said which half the truth is, considering I have no idea what he really does.

Just then I saw Len at my peripheral vision with a certain thou shall not be named witch. I literally bit a chunk of my ice cream off giving me a brain freeze.

* * *

**(Miku's POV)**

As I was sipping my hand made leek juice. I have no idea why people don't like this it's delicious.

_**(A/N: Miku, that flavor doesn't even exist in any kinds of drinks or ice cream. Let alone someone crazy enough to make it into a juice XD)**_

I saw Kaito's expression turned sour and bit a large portion of his ice cream then clutching his head afterwards.

I looked at the direction he was staring at moments before and saw what it was about. I also scowled at the sight.

Len had apparently entered the cafeteria but not alone… Akita apparently spotted him or probably ambushed him and is now clinging onto him. I don't understand why she doesn't just get the hint that Len doesn't see her that way.

I saw them exchange a hand of words then Len sighed and looked around the cafeteria. Looking for us perhaps? I raised my hand and waved him over.

"Prepare to steel yourself Kaito. Here she comes." I said looking with a look of pity on Kaito.

"If she says anything stupid again I swear I will shove an entire gallon of ice cream on her mouth." Kaito swore.

"Len's too nice. He should just tell her off." I said as I see them walking right at our direction, slowly, because of Neru.

"Len told her many times already. The problem is Akita is too thick-skulled to get it." Kaito replied taking a bite at his ice cream hard.

I suppose the only way Len would be able to get rid of Neru is to get a girlfriend himself.

'If only… he would…" I shook my head at the thought.

"Hey, guys…" Len greeted and sat at an empty chair beside Kaito. He was carrying his bag with him to which he dropped the moment he sat and a red cap with a banana design in the middle on the other hand. Honestly Len likes bananas too much. If it isn't the color it has to have a banana design over it.

"Hi there…" Neru greeted and sat across Len. "Len invited me over." She said with a smile.

'What an outrageous lie!' I thought and I'm certain Kaito feels the same way.

There was this awkward silence that filled the table. I do believe it's because of the person sitting from across Len and is unfortunately sitting beside me.

"So, Len you're finally going to have that song on album?" Kaito suddenly pipe up.

'Song… What song?' I thought. Len didn't say anything about a song. But then again he didn't say anything about the last time either. He's so secretive about making songs. I kept on telling him he has talent for composing. He would just smile.

"Yeah, so I'm in a pretty good mood today." Len said smiling at Kaito.

"Wrong timing to have a good mood Len." Kaito said otherwise.

"Sorry…" Len apologized his smile turning to an apologetic one.

"What song is that?" Neru asked while texting on her phone.

"Oh, just something I composed." Len said turning to Neru. Gosh he must really be in a good mood.

"Is it a love a song?" Neru asked leaning closer on the table.

"Pfft… Somewhat…" Kaito answered instead. "It's actually a tragic love song… Made me cry…"

Neru turned a glare on Kaito and said; "I'm not asking you."

"But then I do know what song he was talking about. So, there's nothing to it, Akita." Kaito said back.

The two glared at each other. Somehow I could imagine sparks flying between the two of them. Then what Kaito said registered on my mind.

"How long have you known?" I asked looking at Kaito then turned a hurtful looked at Len. He should have told me too.

"Actually Kaito only found out by accident." Len said, "He wouldn't have known if he had bothered to knock on the door." He added giving a heavy emphasis on the last word.

"Since when do friends need to knock on each other's door?" Kaito said.

"Anyway I already have it forwarded to Miriam." Len said as sound rang in the air.

"So, when are you going to record it?" I asked.

Len looked at his phone. He did a series of pressing and scrolling motions with his thumb on the screen. "Do you even need to ask?" He mumbled punching a reply. "Miriam hasn't said anything yet."

"I wanna hear it again so tell me when, ok?" Kaito said. "I'll bring five boxes of tissues."

"I don't want the studio to be flooded with your tears." Len said looking at Kaito.

"Whatever… message me...?" Kaito said.

"Me too." I perked up. I really wanna hear this.

"Me too." Neru said. "After all you'll need my support." She was again on her phone, I wonder who would bother enough to message her every minute.

There was this huge silence, then Len's phone rang again. He was saved from answering I guess, as he fumbled through his phone.

"Heeeehhhh! Dang it, I completely forgot!" Len exclaimed suddenly scanning the message.

"What's is it?" Neru asked lowering her phone and pouting from Len's lack attention to her.

'What it's ok for her to look longer at her phone, but not when it's someone else?' I thought, but then I was curious what message Len got.

Then suddenly Neru's phone rang its tune. She answered the call. "Really… You have such bad timing!" She instantly hangs up. Looking at Len and ignoring our existence. "My manager is calling me… I'll see you then darling~" She said in a sing song voice and left swinging her hips as if that allures Len.

"Gee, you should at least give some more respect to her manager." Kaito said looking at Neru as she disappeared from sight. "You have bad luck with girls Len."

"As if, and attracting girls is considered luck? I thought it was all about charm." Len retorted.

I sighed at their idiotic spat. Neru should already realize that Len doesn't go for those type of girls… Then again the biggest mystery is just what type of girl Len likes. Or maybe the rumors are right? That he's in the closet?

I looked at Kaito… Then shook my head off the impossible thought, Kaito would find out and with a mouth like his, he would have told someone already.

* * *

**(Len's POV)**

"I honestly don't like her." Kaito said releasing a sigh of relief.

"You're not the only one." Miku said but I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation.

I was texting Rin and Gumi if they would like to come over for the assignment.

**To: Gumi, Rin**

**Sleepover at my house for assignment?**

**...**

Ever since the after school activities of performing for the kids, Rin would always come over my house for practice. That includes Gumi and her brother Gumiya, though they only come some times.

Lily was rather… Ahem, overjoyed when I brought Rin the first time, when I came home. I was so embarrassed the entire time because Lily won't keep quiet about being the first girl I brought home. And when I mention that Miku comes over.

"_But Miku was Kaito's friend and he brought her along that time… It wasn't really you who brought her over Lenny~" Lily reasoned_

_I kept apologizing to Rin after I managed to almost literally kick Lily out of my room._

"_She's a very… Funny person." Rin said awkwardly smiling. "But she seems to be supportive of you."_

"_More like embarrassing me in front of friends." I said averting my eyes from Rin while scratching my cheek which was probably red as a tomato._

"_It's a family's duty to embarrass you in front of your friends or lovers." Rin answered not the least bit feeling awkward._

**From: Gumi**

**Sorry can't. Mom and dad aren't home. Can't leave poor Gumiya alone at the house T-T**

**...**

**From: Rin**

**What is he, a 5 year old? I think ur the 1 who shouldn't be left alone at a house.**

**Sorry Len, can't either. Must finish our costumes :/**

**...**

"What am I gonna do!?" I cried. Rin just reminded me that our essay assignment for Kiyoteru-sensei was due by Monday, and unfortunately today was Saturday. Ignoring the stares I am getting from Kaito and Miku I continued on my text begging.

**To: Gumi, Rin**

**Help me! T-T**

**...**

**From: Gumi**

**I'm clueless on this either D:**

**...**

**From: Rin**

… **No comment…**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Rin**

**RIN!**

**...**

**From: Gumi**

**Rin! D:**

**...**

**From: Rin**

**You 2 are hopeless -.- It's not even a definite answer homework. It's an essay for crying out loud. There is no right or wrong answer as long as u can explain why.**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Rin**

**Essay is my weak point. I'm not good at reasoning D: Have u not wondered why Miriam's the one who keeps on answering awkward questions 4 me?**

**...**

**From: Gumi**

**My essays are all one point D: Don't know why when I make them long.**

**...**

**To: Rin**

**Come on, sleepover. PLEASE!**

**...**

I was intending to run Rin over with a bunch of text but another text came in. I quickly checked it.

**From: Rin**

**Ok~… As you wish, Princess.**

**...**

The first couple of times I've been called that, I would usually react. But I've gotten used to it, I suppose. Rin wasn't the only one calling me that.

**From: Rin**

**Assignment Sleepover at Len's. BRING ALL homework and stuffs for sleepover. Gumiya lock-up ur house and please check Gumi's stuff. Bring futon if have, we r camping in 1 room.**

**...**

**From: Rin**

**Hi Aunt Lily, I just want you to know that we'll be having a sleepover at your place.**

**...**

'Rin had already texted my mother. She sure is quick.' I quickly sent a lone message to Rin and hit send.

**To: Rin**

**I'm not home, will be leaving now from work.**

**...**

**From: Rin**

**I'll be heading to ur place ahead. I'll be waiting.**

**...**

**From: Lily**

**Sure bunny… I won't be home anyways. Len be a good baby ok, kisses. You two better be protected, if you're going to do "it". I'm still too young to be a grandma.**

**...**

I felt my face heating up. Lily's text is so embarrassing.

"What's wrong, Lenny?" Miku asked looking at me with a worried face.

"My mom's being embarrassing again." I simply said typing a quick text to Lily.

**To: Lily**

**Mom! D: I'm going to meet Rin later, how am I going to face her? FYI we won't be ALONE!**

**...**

**From: Lily**

**Don't worry sweetie, Rin can take a joke. I'll miss you.**

**...**

Right and a good thing that Rin can take a joke, but I'm the one who gets awkward with her. I sighed and opened up my phone when it rang praying it isn't Lily. And my prayer has been answered.

**From: Gumiya**

**Rin, u sound like our mother… What's up with the sudden invitation anyway?**

**...**

**From: Rin**

**These 2 hopeless needs help on assignment from English essay.**

**...**

**From: Gumiya**

**Gumi I reminded you about this plenty of times.**

**...**

**From: Gumi**

**U refused to help me D:**

**...**

**From: Gumiya**

**Not good enough of an excuse.**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Gumiya, Rin**

**R one of you not home?**

**...**

**From: Gumiya**

**We are both home.**

**...**

**From Gumi**

**I'm home.**

**...**

**From: Rin**

**Then why are u 2 broadcasting ur fight in a group text -.-# when u r right next to each other.**

**...**

**From: Gumiya**

**I am knocking on her door but she won't open or answer!**

**...**

**From: Gumi**

**Gumiya is having a fit outside my door.**

**...**

**From: Gumi**

**Oh crud.**

**...**

**From: Gumi**

**Gumiya! You're going to wreck my door stop it!**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Gumiya, Rin**

**Whatever u 2… 8PM meet over by the fountain park, I'll be bringing a car for us to ride home. Laters ;D U 2 try to come in 1 piece -.-**

**...**

"I gotta get home!" I suddenly exclaimed out of frustration.

Kaito and Miku exchanged glances probably wondering what I was so frustrated about.

I scrolled through my music were Rin's singing the entire piece of Alluring Secret Black Vow, our next song on the agenda. The tune then played on my phone. I then turned on my Bluetooth headphones which was dangling around my neck and started the connection to my phone. But before the sound was cut off Rin's voice had begun singing. I placed my headphone on my ears drowning on the music

I saw Miku mouthing something but didn't know what since the music drowns the noise. She looked at Kaito.

Kaito in turn mouth something. Suddenly my headphones where off and I looked at the culprit with a glare.

"Hey!" I protested and tried to grab the headphones back from Kaito but failed.

Kaito put the headphones on and listened for a while. "Nice voice but I don't recognize the song. Is this a new come out artist."

"Nope… That's a… club activity." I lied, well it's not like were an official club or something… Wait why am I making excuses? "Anyways…" I said and shooting my arm off to an unsuspecting Kaito and grabbed my Bluetooth headphones back. "I better go… It's getting late and I still have some homework left to do." Then without thinking I told them; "Oh yeah nine later. I'll invite you two to a chat room. Be there…"

"Which reminds me." Kaito said looking at me. "It's been awhile since we had a sleepover."

Something then came to my mind. Well, currently Rin, Gumi and Gumiya were over at my place for the "Assignment Sleepover" as Rin entitled it.

"Hey why don't you two sleepover my place as well?" I invited.

Gumiya happens to be in the same year as Kaito and Miku. It'll be a good idea to invite them, so Gumiya won't feel out of place.

"Is it ok? I mean won't we be like disturbing you and your friends?" Miku asked.

"It won't be, besides we're having the sleepover because of assignments. The teacher gave us plenty just to keep us busy." I said, exaggerating the homework. "Surely you guys have some too, right? Besides Gumiya is coming over. Their parents are not home, so they'll be coming." I explained.

"Gumiya?" Kaito asked probably not knowing who I was talking about.

"I think he's talking about Nakajima from the other class. You know the one who got suspended last year." Miku whispered probably hoping that I don't what she was talking about.

But of course I do know about that incident. But we in the lower years knew the reason of that. Apparently someone bullied Gumi and she fell into some kind of accident.

Gumiya at the time the student population still hadn't known that they were related heard the bullying from the horse's mouth. Next thing that happened was that the bullies got a lot of pain and along with Gumiya in suspension.

"Gumiya isn't really a bad guy you know." I said. "I mean if I were him and heard that my sibling was being bullied I would've beaten them myself." I reasoned.

"So, it's true that he has a sibling from the lower years?" Kaito asked his brows raised.

"Have you been living under a rock, Kaito? Its fact since the incident, but their actually more of step-siblings before you say anything." I explained since I know how oblivious Kaito can be.

"I think it's a good idea. I mean I haven't even started on it because I'm so busy. I need to start them soon." Miku said looking depressed.

"And here I thought, you've got everything covered." Kaito said looking at Miku wide eyes.

"You're making it sound like I'm some kinda freak." Miku said throwing her empty cup of juice at Kaito.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry I was just kidding." Kaito said. "So, we'll be coming over and bringing our assignments as well."

"Bring some futons too if you have." I said remembering our sleeping arrangements. "We're In-door camping at the study room. That's where we're sleeping."

I putted on my cap and grabbed my bag off the floor. I then waved at them goodbye and went of the cafeteria and straight out of the building. I put on my headphone and having a feel of the music I started my journey home.

* * *

**(3rd Person POV)**

"Someone came out of the building." A voice hiding from sight said to the phone. Looking at Len and said; "The guy seems to be walking home."

"**It's probably a staff. We need a celebrity…"**

"Well, he seems to be hiding his face under a cap. Gotta be a celebrity." The voice said.

There was a moment of silence then…

"**As long as it's a celebrity then. It's fine…"**

"Why do we need a celebrity anyway?" The voice asked and began trailing after the unsuspecting Len.

"**Because when the Sin takes over… Think how much an impact it will bring to someone known in public. Just do your job…"**

The person then hanged up and the dead sound of beep, beep was heard on the other line.

The figure looked at Len and sighed. "Sorry kid, just doing my job. Nothing personal."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(Discontinued Idea)**

_**(A/N: Forgot that this was a 1st Person POV. It look like a waste so I just transferred it here.)**_

**To: Gumi, Rin**

**From: Len**

**Sleepover at my house for assignment?**

**...**

**To: Len, Rin**

**From: Gumi**

**Sorry can't. Mom and dad aren't home. Can't leave poor Gumiya alone at the house T-T**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Len**

**From: Rin**

**What is he, a 5 year old? I think ur the 1 who shouldn't be left alone at a house.**

**Sorry Len, can't either. Must finish our costumes :/**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Rin**

**From: Len**

**Help me! T-T**

**...**

**To: Len, Rin**

**From: Gumi**

**I'm clueless on this either D:**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Len**

**From: Rin**

… **No comment…**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Rin**

**From: Len**

**RIN!**

**...**

**To: Len, Rin**

**From: Gumi**

**Rin! D:**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Len**

**From: Rin**

**You 2 are hopeless -.- It's not even a definite answer homework. It's an essay for crying out loud. There is no right or wrong answer as long as u can explain why.**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Rin**

**From: Len**

**Essay is my weak point. I'm not good at reasoning D: Have u not wondered why Miriam's the one who keeps on answering awkward questions 4 me?**

**...**

**To: Len, Rin**

**From: Gumi**

**My essays are all one point D: Don't know why when I make them long.**

**...**

**To: Rin**

**From: Len**

**Come on, sleepover. PLEASE!**

**...**

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**Ok~… As you wish, Princess.**

**...**

**To: Len, Gumi, Gumiya**

**From: Rin**

**Assignment Sleepover at Len's. BRING ALL homework and stuffs for sleepover. Gumiya lock-up ur house and please check Gumi's stuff. Bring futon if have, we r camping in 1 room.**

**...**

**To: Len, Lily**

**From: Rin**

**Hi Aunt Lily, I just want you to know that we'll be having a sleepover at your place.**

**...**

**To: Rin**

**From: Len**

**I'm not home, will be leaving now from work.**

**...**

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**I'll be heading to ur place ahead. I'll be waiting.**

**...**

**To: Len, Rin**

**From: Lily**

**Sure bunny… I won't be home anyways. Len be a good baby ok, kisses. You two better be protected, if you're going to do "it". I'm still too young to be a grandma.**

**...**

**To: Lily**

**From: Len**

**Mom! D: I'm going to meet Rin later, how am I going to face her? FYI we won't be ALONE!**

**...**

**To: Len**

**From: Lily**

**Don't worry sweetie, Rin can take a joke. I'll miss you.**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Len, Rin**

**From: Gumiya**

**Rin, u sound like our mother… What's up with the sudden invitation anyway?**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Gumiya, Len**

**From: Rin**

**These 2 hopeless needs help on assignment from English essay.**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Len, Rin**

**From: Gumiya**

**Gumi I reminded you about this plenty of times.**

**...**

**To: Gumiya, Len, Rin**

**From: Gumi**

**U refused to help me D:**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Len, Rin**

**From: Gumiya**

**Not good enough of an excuse.**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Gumiya, Rin**

**From: Len**

**R one of you not home?**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Len, Rin**

**From: Gumiya**

**We are both home.**

**...**

**To: Gumiya, Len, Rin**

**From Gumi**

**I'm home.**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Gumiya, Len**

**From: Rin**

**Then why are u 2 broadcasting ur fight in a group text -.-# when u r right next to each other.**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Len, Rin**

**From: Gumiya**

**I am knocking on her door but she won't open or answer!**

**...**

**To: Gumiya, Len, Rin**

**From: Gumi**

**Gumiya is having a fit outside my door.**

**...**

**To: Gumiya, Len, Rin**

**From: Gumi**

**Oh crud.**

**...**

**To: Gumiya, Len, Rin**

**From: Gumi**

**Gumiya! You're going to wreck my door stop it!**

**...**

**To: Gumi, Gumiya, Rin**

**From: Len**

**Whatever u 2… 8PM meet over by the fountain park, I'll be bringing a car for us to ride home. Laters ;D U 2 try to come in 1 piece -.-**

**...**

* * *

Orika: Currently listening to Monochrome Mundane sang by Rin and Len. It may be short but it's quite awesome. Check it out on YouTube… Review please, anything is welcome under the Moon and Sun.

To DPSS as I promised a hint at Lily's POV, though I have to admit unless you're me, the Writer of this insane story, it may not make sense. Do tell me if some of your questions are answered. Your theory, hmmm… I don't know what to say. I don't want to be biased that a person will remain as the same gender when it comes to the cycle of reincarnation like Hansel and Gretel from the Evillious Chronicles. But rest assured, Allen's current incarnation is male.


	7. Who Is Really Who

Gemini

By: Orika

' ' – thoughts, etc.

_Italic_ – dreams, flashbacks, translation, etc.

**Bold** – char talking not visible, email, Japanese, etc.

( ) – emoticon, sound effect, etc.

_**Bold Italic**_ \- Author Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_Will I get killed?" The blonde girl who wear royal clothes asked._

"_This I do not know." The blonde-haired boy who bore a striking resemblance to the girl said. But he knew, they both knew. She would be…_

"_Are you afraid?" He asked holding her hand giving whatever comfort she needs._

_He knew that she had always been afraid. Afraid of people, of everything. But she was so good at keeping the façade. Unfortunately her fear had warped her into such thinking, that the only way to keep herself safe, is to force others down._

_Why did these things always happen to her? It wasn't her fault… None of these had been her fault. But whose was it?_

_The Prince of the Blue Kingdom? Yes, he could put some of the blame on that bastard, trampling on her feelings like that. But the mostly one he could blame was the previous king._

_Because of an asinine belief that his precious kingdom will end because of a mere prediction. He made her take this burden. If he hadn't chosen her to rule, then perhaps no one would've hated her. No one would want to hurt her for wanting the throne for themselves, because she's a girl. Then she wouldn't have to keep on the facade just to protect herself._

'_Ahhh, none of this matters now. It's all gone and done with.' He thought looking at the girl whose façade had crumbled and is now fearing for her life. 'That's right…' Narrowing his eyes knowing what he must do. 'There is a more important thing to be done. I will deal with the rest later.'_

_**(A/N: Can you guys guess which this story is derived from? Though I made it completely different, because I had to fit it in my story, haha…)**_

* * *

**(Gumiya's POV)**

I checked all of our bags and made certain that nothing is forgotten. Rin was quite right in telling me to check Gumi's stuff.

"What was she going to do bringing all of her pillow carrots?" I muttered to no one in particular.

"Did you say something Gumiya?" Gumi looked at me smiling innocently.

"Nothing…" I said opening the door of our house. "We better go it's almost time."

Gumi pouted holding one carrot-shaped pillow. She looks like a kid… A cute kid at that.

"Why did you took out all of my pillow?" She asked indignantly.

"We were going to the sleepover with the intention of making assignments. What were you going to do with a bunch of pillows?" I said and motioned for her to go out.

"What is a sleepover with no pillow fight?" Gumi said.

I felt my eye twitched and said; "So, the pillows we're like an ammunition?"

We went on our way heading to the fountain park. And I mentally asked myself, why am I going on this sleepover again? Rin was so bossy even on text, I can't seem to say no.

"Gumi, you certainly found one hell of a charismatic friend." I said and sighed.

"Rin acts more like a boy than a girl, doesn't she?" Gumi said skipping. "You know, I once mistaken her for Len when I saw her because her hair was up in a ponytail."

"I still think those two are twins. But then again there are people who does resemble each other closely and are not even related." I said remembering that there were some actor and actresses that have real life doubles.

"You know what she said?" Gumi said looking at me.

"She gets that from a lot of people." I said guessing, after all I have seen Rin with her hair up in a ponytail. Anyone could really mistake her for Len.

"Nope, she smiled and said that she takes that as a compliment." Gumi said. "It made me blush." She added.

"Huh?" I said confounded. It made her blush; it wasn't like Rin complimented her. I tilted my head in confusion then. So, Rin is quite happy being mistaken as a boy?

"Well, you see she really did look like Len. Only she looked more handsome than Len." Gumi said reddening. "I've been thinking about it ever since."

"Please don't tell me you swing that way, Gumi." I said my insides tying into knots. I could scare off a guy by threatening or even beating him up, but a girl.

"Rin was just so dreamy…" Gumi said sighing in content. "I wish she had been a boy though."

A horrifying thought then came to my mind. Rin and Len looked alike. If Gumi likes Rin with her hair up, then wouldn't she end up liking Len because they look alike?

"What about Len?" I asked dreading the answer.

"What about Len?" Gumi asked innocently. Not knowing that her answer could lead to his death… Figuratively speaking…

"Do you like him?" I asked.

"No, of course not." Gumi said with a straight-face answer.

"That was quick. I thought you said you…" I tried thinking of the correct term. "Feel excited? When Rin had her hair up, but in the end she looks just like Len."

"Hmm… How should I say it?" Gumi said raising her carrot pillow to lean on her chin. "Rin and Len may look alike. You could really mistake them as each other at first glance when they have the same hair-style, but when you look carefully. Rin with her stoic expressions and mannerism is more like a mature adult." Gumi explained. "Len on the other hand acts more his age, an easy go lucky one."

"Isn't that because Rin lives alone?" I said remembering what Rin told us. "She has to take responsibility for herself. I'm rather surprised she didn't end up a troubled kid."

"Like I said a mature adult..." Gumi said. "And she spoils Len too."

"Huh? How so?" I asked. I don't pay attention to those two much. I was rather occupied watching a certain someone, to stay out of trouble.

"Well, Rin always puts Len first. You know the show they put for the kids?" Gumi said.

"I don't really know why those two do that?" I said. "It's not like they get anything out of it."

"Oh yeah speaking of which Gumiya don't forget we're going to join them for this month's mini performance." Gumi said suddenly changing topics.

I halted. I completely forgot about that not to mention.

"Ah, Gumi…" I said and dreaded what would happen when Gumi turned to me all smiles. 'She's going to get really angry…' Was my last thought as I braved myself for the upcoming massacre of Megpoid Gumi…

* * *

**(Len's POV)**

I was walking out of the station texting Rin and the others that Kaito and Miku were going to join us.

**To: Gumi, Gumiya, Rin**

**Hey guys 2 more people joining us.**

I hit the send button and pocketed my phone. I was walking alone on the narrow street which was kind of scary.

"It looks like I'm in one of those horror movies." I muttered and started to pace faster. Not that I'm scared or anything but, Rin said she'll be coming early. Can't have her wait you know and not because the usually narrow lane was empty of people, nope not scared at all.

Suddenly a strong scent over powered my senses and the sting as something sharp penetrated my flesh and everything went dark.

* * *

_**(Girl's**__** POV)**_

_The sounds of running echoed through the halls, the gasps and tired breathing of two children running. Confusion etched on the girl's face unable to understand what was happening. The only comfort and safety was the hand of the boy running with her through the empty halls._

_I looked at the person in front of me. Golden hair tied to a ponytail… From the looks of his clothes, a boy? Is that… me…?_

_We turned a corner but it was a dead end. We turned around but there were men blocking our way._

"_Stay close, Princess…" The young me said pulling me to his back and was standing in front of me. Then everything was engulfed in white._

* * *

**(Len's POV)**

I opened my eyes slowly to the ringing sound echoing. My sight a little blurry and I stared down unfocused on what was around me.

'Where am I?' I wondered looking around. 'What happened?' I was sitting on the cold cement, leaning against the wall. I can't seem to remember what happened.

"Len…" A familiar female voice said.

I looked up and saw an image of me staring with a worried look. My mind was blank, I can't think of anything. I looked closely there were scratches on her face. I can't put the name of this person who resembles me… A twin…?

"Are you ok?" I asked my voice was bit hoarse. "What happened?"

"Later… We need to get you home." She said holding me up and carried me through her back.

I felt weak to protest nor is my mind functioning right… 'I'm so tired…' I thought closing my eyes. Then remembering her state I asked; "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, no biggie…" She said. "Scratches like this are nothing. It'll heal quickly, as if it was never there. We'll have to do something about you though." She said. "I didn't expect this."

'Did I cause trouble?' I thought trying to focus but nothing comes to my mind. I feel disoriented, why is that? But I need to apologize anyway.

"I'm sorry…" I said.

"No… It's not your fault. No need to apologize." She said.

We then reached a very large house from the glimpse I took. She went to the side of the gate and pressed a circular button. She waited.

"Miss Kagamine… Did something happen, you suddenly took off…? Young Master Len!" A voice coming from the monitor said.

"It's alright, he's ok no need to panic. Len was just so tired." She explained.

'It's Kagamine then… Sounds familiar…' I wonder why I couldn't put my mind on it.

It was tiring to keep up so and I simply fell to oblivion.

* * *

It's hot so hot… I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling it was dark, the lights were off. It was probably night time already. I need to go somewhere.

**Yes, you need someone to quench the thirst.**

What? I got up from the confines of the bed and started walking. I didn't know where I was going nor where I was right now. All I can think about is how hot I am.

I entered a room the cold tiles, aren't even warming up my feet. I walked further in reaching for a knob. Water then began cascading in an array of bullets hitting my skin. It was cold but it didn't make the heat of my body go away. I really need something to make the hotness go away.

I don't know how long I stood by that coldness but now I was there by the sink the sound of running water, can't seem to register in my head. I think there's something wrong with me. I've been feeling a little weird; I don't know how I came to be here in the bathroom when a moment ago I was laid on the bed.

"Len… Len…" A female voice but I couldn't tell who it was.

She was calling me. I felt a hand on my back. Too warm, too crowding, too suffocating… I couldn't feel my legs I could feel them gave out. I think I fell to the floor but I didn't feel anything. That person must've got me.

Am I too tired? Did I catch something when I went outside? But what was I doing outside? I'm feeling hot, too hot… I feel hands touching my neck my head… A warm breath tickled my neck I felt warm all of a sudden. I want that warmth all over me… I tried to cling closer to that warmth.

"Kiss me…" Was that my voice? There was a moment of silence.

"The Sin of Lust" The voice said.

I felt the warm back of someone; I wrapped my hands around the person's neck.

"It'll be alright, were almost there." The voice reassured me.

I have no idea where we were going. The sound of a door opened then closed. I was then brought down to a soft ground… 'A bed? Is she moving away…?' I thought and reached for her. "Don't leave… please. I want you."

"It's taking over you fast, much quicker than a normal possession… Pardon me, Princess. Forgive me for the intrusion." The voice said.

Suddenly I felt warmth covering my mouth, coaxing me to open and I did I needed that. Then all of a sudden I felt a different kind of warmth. A warmth I felt a long time ago.

"Yup, easy does it…."

'Huh? Was that my voice?' I thought. I was being handled carefully. Feeling the soft landing once again. I slowly try to open my eyes. My sight was a little unfocused. I tried reaching out for the person, warm hands held mine.

"You're ok now, Princess." That voice is definitely mine.

I scrunched my eyes trying to clear my vision. I blinked a few times. 'A mirror…?'

"You're going to be fine now. Just sleep for a while." The mirror spoke and turned away from me. Was it supposed to do that, when I'm not even moving?

The mirror picked up the phone dialing a number.

"It's me…" Then a pause. "No Lily… It's me… Len…" The mirror said emphasizing the name.

'I'm probably dreaming. Yeah, that's right, I'm dreaming.' I thought as darkness descended me.

* * *

**(Lily's POV)**

I rushed through the stairs my heart beating erratically. At the last minute I hopped off the plane and told my poor assistant to take care of things. That call had me in a panic.

I was wet it had started raining when I left the airport. The raining had reminded of what happened that day of the incident.

'My baby!' My mind screamed as the door came on my sight.

Without thinking I busted through the door. The lights were off, illuminated by flashing of lightning through the window. I was felt for the switch by the door.

"Don't open it." A familiar male's voice said. Len's voice but the soft tone of it was gone. "She's just gone to sleep; the possession took its toll on her soul even though it wasn't that too long."

Taking the advice I looked at the room illuminated by the flashing of light. On the bed was a face I would recognize…

'My poor baby…' I thought.

Then I looked at the figure who was seated on a moving chair placed on the other side of the bed. Looking on like a guard, holding her hand. He looked calm, but I know rather I felt he was anything but calm.

I walked closer to the bed and looked closely at her. She seemed to be so peaceful.

"Rin…" I said motherly instinct kicking in; I checked her head for any signs of fever.

"She's not sick." He said. "Just tired… The Princess will be fine by tomorrow. And I'll be switching before she wakes up."

I looked at the face of the boy I had looked all this years and recognize as my baby, my child. But I know right now. Those descriptions are not for this face but to the one sleeping on the bed, because… As he said he had switched them as he did years before.

"Len… Right?" I asked confirming.

Len then looked at me. The blue orbs no longer of innocence or laughter but of maturity and seriousness of the situation.

"Yes, Kagamine Lily. I am Len… The Gemini Shadow… The one who switch our bodies during the incident years ago…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

15 March 2015 (Updated due to POV naming &amp; adding of disclaimer cannot forget those or I might get sued ;D)

Orika: Kind of a waste having them go all the way to the Kagamine Mansion haha. Drum roll please… The secret is revealed. A bit confusing though, no? As I said previously, Allen's current reincarnation is male. And no, I am not nearing the end just because of this little revelation.

Sorry for the late update. Not because of Writer's Block. The story is quite jumbled on my mind. I have snippets of scenes here and there. I just need to organize them. *Sigh* Reviews anything is welcome under the Moon &amp; Sun


	8. Of Homework And Photo Shoots

Gemini

By: Orika

' ' – thoughts, etc.

_Italic_ – dreams, flashbacks, translation, etc.

**Bold** – char talking not visible, email, Japanese, etc.

( ) – emoticon, sound effect, etc.

_**Bold Italic**_ \- Author Notes

Disclaimer: I still don't own Vocaloids, Daughter of Evil by Kagamine Rin, Prince of Evil by Kagamine Len &amp; Re_Birthday by Kagamine Len

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"_Princess Riliane, I have always done everything to your expectations." The blonde-haired boy said. "Will you listen to my request now?"_

"_Huh? A request Allen?" Riliane said looking at her ever loyal servant._

_However now that the palace was being attacked, she knows it will only be a matter of time before that loyalty will be over. For she knows that Allen will leave her too. Isn't that what people had done to her in the past._

"_Well, I'll be dying soon. Better hurry it up then." She said, she may as well do it. Because out of everyone he had been the most loyal._

"_I will not allow it." He said coldly his eyes giving a strong cobalt color. He then went to her dresser and took a piece of paper and wrote something in it. He then put it inside a bottle._

_Riliane shivered at the unknown threat behind those words. He held his hand, to which she took without any hesitation despite the fear she felt earlier. He would never harm her, this she knows._

_Allen led her towards the secret door. That leads outside the castle walls. The only ones who had known these have been her mother and her nanny who had died years ago and strangely enough Allen himself. Though she had no idea how he had known._

_Allen then opened the door by the secret switch and faced her. His back by the secret passageway._

"_Listen, Princess… You know the pathway. At the end of the exit Josephine will be waiting for you." He whispered._

"_What?! But I can't Allen. If they find out I'm gone, they'll be scourging everywhere for me." Riliane said in a panic voice._

"_There's no worry about that since the Princess is right here." Allen said giving a mysterious smile._

_Allen's face went inches closers to Riliane's and felt her face heat up. Her heart was pounding fast. She had never felt like this before, not even for Prince Kyle._

_Riliane felt Allen hands on her shoulders holding them gently. "Forgive my rudeness." Then without warning his lips closed on hers._

'_Why now?' Riliane thought her eyes closing to feel more of the warm sensation. 'Why didn't this happened before? Why did I have to find this now, when everything is already too late.'_

_Riliane felt Allen pull her closer for a hug. She then felt him pull away and she felt weaken that she almost fell if Allen hadn't caught her. She opened her eyes and was shocked to find herself, looking at herself. Her clothes and how she had dressed just early this morning._

"_How-" Riliane grabbed her throat. Her voice sounded deeper like a boy's. More particularly Len's voice._

_Riliane was once again embrace in a hug. "Please, don't panic. This is the only way for them to never find out."_

_Then Riliane was pushed at the ground of the secret passageway. If it hadn't been for the shock and confusion of what was happening, she would have noticed that Allen who was now residing in her body was closing the door._

_Riliane reached out her hand but it was too late the door was now completely closed. She or rather he could do nothing but pound on the stone door._

"_Allen, open the door… Please…" Princess Riliane who had never been heard to beg for anyone was now pounding on the stone door, begging for Allen to open the door… "Please don't leave me… It's me, I'm evil… I admit I'm the Daughter of Evil… So please don't do this…"_

"_Riliane…" The soft voice that once belonged to her said; "To me… There is no such thing as a purely good person, nor is there a purely evil person… A being is half and half depending on their situation and their surroundings. What is right and wrong? Isn't that in the opinion of one's self?"_

"_But I'm the one who ordered the green girl dead!" Riliane said trying to reason with Allen so that he'll open the door._

"_Regardless… Michaela was going to die, with or without your order." Allen had said from the other side of the stone door._

"_What?" Riliane whispered in confusion._

"_Michaela has done something that garnered her death. Whether it was intentional or not she was sentenced to die. It wouldn't have mattered who killed her." Allen said. "Honestly I was going to… But someone had already reached her. And no it wasn't from the kingdom either."_

_This new information was running through Riliane's head. 'So, Michaela's death wasn't my fault. It isn't my fault and yet. I'm the one being blamed. But then that means.'_

"_But since everyone knows that you wanted her dead. They are making you the scapegoat." Allen said. "I will not let them do as they please... Go now…" Then there was this huge silence until Riliane hear him whisper;__** "Je te aime..."**_

_**(A/N: Je te aime is French for "I love you" since Riliane was inspired to Marie Antoinette of the French Revolution I thought it was just right)**_

_Riliane then heard the faint footsteps walking away until she heard a distant shut of the door._

"_Allen! Please don't leave! Don't leave me!" Riliane had shouted until her voice has become sore from screaming for some reason. Hearing her voice, Allen's voice was a saving grace from heaven, even though she knows that the only way she'll be going in the afterlife was hell._

_After a while of sobbing, the former Princess of the Yellow Kingdom now the Loyal Servant walked through the secret passage way and rode on her horse away from the kingdom._

_**(A/N: So different isn't it from the actual story? Well, onwards)**_

* * *

**(Len's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes. For some reason my body feels light. I found myself at my familiar room, which made me wonder.

"How did I get here?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Oh! My poor baby is awake."

Suddenly I was engulfed in a tight hug, I thought I was gonna die.

"Mom… Good morning too…" Though I have no idea whether it was morning, but what the heck… "I thought you won't be home."

"Well, after the call I got from Le- (Ahem) Rin, I just had to get home." Lily said.

"Why'd Rin call you? And how did I get home?" I asked. "What about everyone?"

"Their fine… Having breakfast actually..." Lily explained.

"Ok, why did Rin called you?" I asked confused my memory was a bit hazy I couldn't remember anything yesterday. "Did anything happened yesterday? How did I get home?"

I saw Lily bit her lip and said; "Don't you remember? Rin met up with you when she was on her way here and you coming home. She said that you were feeling so tired, that you stopped by a shop. Apparently too tired that you didn't wake up for minutes that Rin decided to carry you home."

I felt my face heated. I then noticed the book that was on the bed too. I picked it up and looked at the title. It was the Daughter of Evil book. There was a paper inserted in it and plenty of paper bookmarks. I opened to the page where the paper was and read the paper it.

I blinked it was, a song? Yeah, from the way it was written I could definitely say it was lyrics. My eyes widened when I read the first line.

(Evil laugh)

'What the hell? Well, Rin makes weird introductions in some songs… But what does this have to do with the book?' I thought. 'Besides this book had been televised.'

That's right the story, Daughter of Evil became popular upon it's released that it was televised. I actually auditioned for the part the servant Allen… On Miriam's insistence, I told her I wasn't cut out for drama but did she listen no. I didn't get the part but they took me as an extra. Well, it was better than nothing.

"Has Rin been reading this?" I asked.

Lily grimaced but quickly changed her expression. I wonder why?

"Rin yes, she was so absorbed in it." Lily replied. "She's been keeping an eye on you, when their taking breaks on doing assignments."

I groaned closing my eyes. "Right the assignment, how can I forget?"

"Don't worry, they promised to help you with yours." Lily said as the door opened and Rin came inside.

"I see, the Princess is finally awake." Rin said carrying a tray. "I better go down and have an extra serving."

"Oh no, don't worry about that. I'll just go down and eat there myself." Lily said standing up and walked towards the door.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked walking towards the bed. "Honestly I can pick-up another food."

"No, no… That's fine. I'm sure you have a lot of things to talk about." Lily said.

My faced would've heated but I've seen Lily's face. She was anxious about something. Was she hiding something?

(Ahem) Rin disrupted my thoughts. As she laid the tray in front of me. "Should I feed you?"

I felt my face heated then, as the image of Rin feeding me visualized before my eyes. I quickly shook my head.

"I think I can manage on my own now." I said taking hold of the chopsticks before Rin could grab them.

I then started eating from the meal before me. I hope my face isn't reddening that bad because Rin was watching me eat. After a while she picked up the opened paged book.

"Sorry about that I was curious." I said as I took a sip from the juice.

"It's fine… It's not like I'm hiding it. Besides you're the one who's going to mainly sing this." Rin said. "I heard from Shion and Hatsune **senpai**_ (senior)-_

_**(A/N: I once thought that senior in Japanese was spelled as sempai. Well, it sounded like that in my ears I guess.)**_

-that this book was televised and that they both got main roles. What was the roles again?"

"Kaito got the role of Kyle the Prince and next king of the Blue Kingdom while Miku got the role of Michaela. Servant from a noble house of the Green Country." I answered and continued on. "The one who took the role of the Germaine is Sakine Meiko she goes to another school but I'm certain for sure you've seen her on TV. The main but villainous parts were taken by Akita Neru as the daughter of evil and her twin brother Akita Nero. I'm not sure which of them is the oldest. Yeah…" I mumbled.

"Does everyone think that Princess Riliane was evil?" I heard Rin stated rather than ask. "But certainly for sure you've read this book and read about how she was treated before she became ruler?"

"Yeah, I felt pity for her, being treated like that… But how she came out." I said not looking at Rin and I continued on eating. "I say she became evil that way. But is that any excuse, to take it out on other people?"

"I see…" Rin said flipping the page. "What did you think about Allen's role then?"

"Allen is a loyal servant I guess. He continued on serving the princess but his sudden disappearance during the break-in to the castle… Completely lame. The script writer even have to change that and made him join the battle in defending the kingdom and died fighting." I said finally finishing my meal saying my thanks.

"I say the script writer was also lame and unimaginative in improvising." Rin said. "The way I read it… Allen would never leave Riliane like that."

"Are thinking of making a different ending from the series?" I asked I have read the lyrics.

"Yeah, I was still living abroad at the time, so I know nothing about the series but I've read the book. Don't you ever wonder? It's so strange how Allen just drifted off the page like that?" Rin said looking at the paper.

"Everyone says he probably escaped along with the other servants who fled." I said, then added, "It was mentioned…"

"The book mentioned the servants fled the kingdom before the breach. But no mention of Allen doing that." Rin said smiling.

"But it was probably generalized you know." I argued waving my hand in the air.

Rin chuckled. That's one thing I noticed about Rin. She doesn't giggle like a girl. She chuckles which I find cute.

"Len if you've ever read this book even finishing it. Have you ever noticed Allen being referred to as a "Servant"?" Rin asked me teasingly as she removed the tray on my lap and placed it on the floor beside her chair.

I pouted. I have read the book, though I can't deny to her that I haven't finish reading it. I got bored so to say.

I pouted and crossed my arms. "Fine so I didn't finished reading it. I'm a lousy reader…"

"You're not a lousy reader Len, you just easily get bored…" Rin said. "By the way can you do me a favor?" She asked suddenly.

"Well, I do owe you." I said.

"You don't…" Rin said smiling. "Can you do me an evil laugh?" She added her expression never changing.

"What?!" I looked at her with wide eyes. "You mean I'm the one that's going to sing that?" I added looking at the paper she was holding.

"Pretty please…" Rin asked in that sweet pleading voice.

I reddened and faked some coughs.

"Hahahahaha" I tried doing my best of an evil laugh impression.

There was this huge silence. I then saw Rin bit her lower lip, preventing herself from laughing out loud I guess. I took a pillow and covered my face.

"You can laugh I know that was funny." I said completely embarrassed.

_**(A/N: I really did have a laughing fit when I first heard of Len's laugh from the song Prince of Evil. I guess Rin is the best when it comes to evil laughs, even Miku's laugh from Requiem of the Endless World doesn't even come close)**_

"Anyways don't worry about the assignment. We're going through with them with others later. Besides you're not the only one whose bed ridden." Rin said quickly changing the subject.

Now that piece of information pique my interest I pulled my pillow away from my face. "Who else is bed ridden? Kaito understandable." I chuckled.

"Nope. Not him… Gumiya is…" Rin said smiling.

This now shocked me. Gumiya I know is very healthy I don't think he gets easily sick. If anything it would be Gumi. How would he? It seems Rin had read my mind because she explained.

"Unfortunately Gumiya gave Gumi some bad news and… Well, Gumi sort of went sumo wrestler on him and he's end with a minor sprain." Rin shrugged as if it was a normal occurrence. Well, Gumi's suddenly acting one emotion then another next, yeah.

"Remind me not to make Gumi angry, okay?" I said.

Rin smiled then she looked at the direction of my balcony. She had this odd look on her face. Like she was worried about something. Perhaps she felt my gaze on her and turned to look at me, to which I quickly averted my gaze feeling the heat on my face.

"Hey Len…" Rin called.

"Yeah…" I said still not looking at her.

"I'm going to teach you another story." Rin said.

"So, sudden?" Len said. "Will it be for the performance after Black Vow?" I asked.

"No, this is… A bit different. I'll teach you how to sing this." Rin said as stood up from the chair and went to my dresser. She took something on the top and began combing her hair with her hands. She then pulled it up in a ponytail not as high as I would do, though.

Rin then turned around and I as usual I stared in awe. I heard people from school say that Rin and I look alike. I know that for a fact, because whenever I let my hair down I do see Rin in me. But it was different when Rin pulls her hair up.

It's like Rin becomes a boy? Not that she's flat or anything. Gosh, what would Rin do if she heard me saying that? Anyways, like I said not that she's flat or anything but the way she carries herself becomes different. Probably because she acts more manly… admittedly even more than myself… I am a shame to the male species I know.

Rin then stood at the middle of the room facing me. She then smiled and said; "Kagamine Len… You are about to witness one of the talents story telling has taught me." She then closed her eyes and began humming an unfamiliar tune.

She began singing a song about someone who was imprisoned in the darkness. Someone who had done sins that gardened being imprisoned there and how he might never see that person who was important to him. At the end of the song, the person received a message in a form of light that came through the cracks of the winding key, chains breaking speaking that the person will now be reborn and at the end how that person will be meeting with that important someone.

I stared at Rin wide eyed. Did her voice just sounded like mine? Was I hearing things? My face was probably showing what I was thinking because then Rin spoke in my voice.

"You're not imagining it. I am speaking in a male tone." Rin smirk. "I was quite surprise as well. The first time I heard you, funny and ironic don't you think?" She added seating at the edge of the bed.

"You are scary Rin. If I were ever to be assassinated, you could just simple take my place and no one will ever know." I joked.

Rin swung her feet back and forth. "Hmmm, if there's anyone who's going to be taking anything, they would be taking your death." That sort of sent chills down my spine.

"That was a joke right?" I said laughing awkwardly.

Rin simply smiled and said. "Of course… Just as your joke of someone assassinating you…"

Somehow it didn't lighten the sudden heavy atmosphere. Rin then stood up from the bed and went to the door. Upon opening it the others came in… Well, more like they tumbled in.

"MY ICE CREAM!"

I think you can guess who that was.

Rin didn't say anything as she made her way back to the chair and sat taking her book. The others… (Ahem) Gumi, Gumiya, Miku and Kaito laughed awkwardly trying to scramble themselves up.

"Hi Lenny… Aunt Lily said you were up." Miku started.

"So, we thought to check-up on you." Gumi said.

"We just heard singing. And thought that was you." Gumiya added…

The closing of a book had all of us looking at Rin. "Anyways we should get to working on the assignments, unfortunately it's Sunday. And it needs to be passed tomorrow."

I groaned pulling the pillow to cover my ears. "Don't remind me."

"It's really simple…" Rin and Miku chorused which was kind of scary.

"Easy for you two…" Gumiya and Kaito both said as they went

"I don't really understand why a lot of people think I'm smart?" Rin suddenly said pulling some notebooks out of the bag that was beside the bed floor that was why I didn't notice it.

"Please, there's rumor going around school that you beaten Hatsune on the entrance exams." I said.

"And how in the world would anyone know that. They don't even show you those exam papers." Rin said tilting her head. "Well, at least I haven't. And I don't pretty much care what I got anyway; the important thing is I got in."

"Oh gads… Another Hatsune remark…" Kaito groaned covering his eyes.

So, everyone decided it would be best to not move me too much. So a table from the other room was brought in my room. The guys brought their stuff in to Rin brought mine to my side of the bed.

Lily then came by in and said that she needs to leave her PA was going crazy on her. We all said farewells and safe on the road... Lily didn't leave immediately though. No, she first kissed me on the cheek and went all motherly love on me in front of them, which made me embarrassed a bit. I AM BY NO MEANS A MAMA'S BOY, YOU HEAR ME!

A yelp was heard from Gumiya who was holding his bandaged arm, because Gumi had grabbed it by accident.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. Rin said it was a minor sprain and would heal in no time at all." Gumi said pouting.

"Yeah, doesn't mean it won't hurt when you just grab it." Gumiya said putting a distance between them. "And may I remind you that you were the one who made this."

"Well, it's your fault, too. You shouldn't be making promises you can't keep." Gumiya said.

"I heard that you got a minor sprain Gumiya." I said trying to break the fight.

"Yeah, Gumi here had just about to kill me." Gumiya said taking a seat on the carpet beside Kaito.

"It's his fault…" Gumi said sitting across Gumiya. "Making promises he can't keep." She said glaring.

I can't understand what they were talking about. Rin bless her soul always saves me from my confusion.

"It seems the soccer team has practice game with another school the same day we were going to story tell Black Vow." Rin simply explained. "So, he can't go with us."

"It was last minute too." Gumiya said in an apologetic voice towards us.

"Well, it seems we have to cancel it too, anyway." Rin said tying her hair up to a ponytail and picking up a pair of glasses that was on my side table then put it on.

"WHAT! WHY?!" I asked continuously. Okay for one thing I kinda got into the story telling and look forward to it… Probably because it can sort of prove that I can sing other songs aside from mature ones… (Ahem)

"Well, you may need a break…" Rin said looking at me.

"I'm completely fine. I was just so tired yesterday." I reasoned.

Rin simply raised her brow at me, but since she put her hair up on ponytail, it appeared that I was raising a brow at myself… How weird was that.

"Hmm… I think I'm going to get myself a pair of glasses." I said out loud.

Everyone looked at me except for Rin who was covering her laugh. She got the idea why.

"Why? Is something wrong with your eyes?" The ever oblivious BaKaito asked.

"No…" Rin said and then turned towards them. "He thinks it looks good on him."

Gumi and Gumiya aren't that surprised anymore but Miku and Kaito. Well, this is the first time they met Rin.

Miku simply gaped wide-eyed. Kaito well what can you expect from him.

"Gads there are two Lens!" Kaito screamed pointing at us shell-shocked and fainted like a girl.

"Geez, over reacting too much…" I said feeling embarrassed for Kaito. "Someone wake him up."

"But my god… You two really look alike; I thought it was you that was on the car when it came to pick us up. But her hair was down. And well, I've never seen you with your hair down." Miku said looking back and forth between Rin and Me. "I am so envious Lenny… A real life double! She even has your voice down too. That was her singing right?" She squealed.

"Yes, surprisingly…" I simply said.

"That got us surprised too. I didn't know you can mimic Len's voice." Gumiya said.

"No… I didn't know I was mimicking him until I heard him the first time. Story telling really have me trained to be able to change my voice from female to low matching the voice of a male." Rin simply explained.

"How I really wish Rin was boy." Gumi said and all of us looked at her awkwardly.

I cough trying to hide my laughter. Gumiya seems to be pouting now.

"Gumi… That is not funny." Rin simply said. "Chat later homework first…" She added menacingly so that there'll be no more interruptions. I think she's just embarrassed to know now that a girl is starting to like her.

A released a snort of laughter and Rin quickly glared at me.

"Sorry…" I said raising my hands in surrender.

* * *

A few hours later…

"Ok… Just one more…" Gumi said.

"Ok… Next is the famous couple. Kyle and Michaela… Love or lust?" I asked.

"Love~" Gumi replied.

"Lust." Rin said.

"Why lust. They were both in love that the Prince of the Blue Kingdom even had his engagement to that tyrannical Daughter of Evil broken." Gumi explained which I nodded in agreement.

"You two watch too many fairy tale love stories." Rin simply said with a flick of her wrist. "That you get easily swayed by the plot without trying to understand things like how falling in love workout."

"But it is depicted that they both proclaimed love for each other." I said.

"And where did you read that?" Rin asked. "You, who hasn't finished reading the entire book..." She pointed at me then at Gumi. "And you, who probably took in the flowery words Kyle spouting and hadn't considered Michaela's response."

"Does that even matter? I think it's romantic…" Gumi protested.

"Again without looking whether Michaela feels the same way." Rin asked. "Gumi, do you love Gumiya…?"

From the other table choking sounds can be heard. Probably Gumiya…

"Of course I love Gumiya, he is my brother." Gumi said. But for some reason she's red, as if proclaiming you love your brother is something to be shy about. Loud and easy going Gumi shy, it doesn't make sense.

"I'm not asking you the reason why you love him." Rin pouted as if she was talking to a child who doesn't understand what she was talking about. But really we're the ones who doesn't understand her.

"But you love him?" Rin asked again.

"Yeah…" Gumi said.

"How long have the two of you known each other?" Rin asked.

"Ahhh, three years now I think." Gumi said.

"And living in the same house you have known a lot of things about him, right?" Rin stated rather than asked.

"Yeah, like he snores loudly some nights, he's really mean, always saying I'm heavy when he has to carry me because of something, he gets into fights too, and he comes home dirty from practice." Gumi lists on flaws I don't think she has said anything positive about Gumiya once.

I took a peek at the other table and I could see about two pencils broken already and Kaito being closes to him began distancing. I covered my eyes, hoping it would all end.

"And after saying all that you still say that you love him?" Rin suddenly asked.

"Of course…" Gumi said without a pause. "After all Gumiya is Gumiya faults and all. To love him, I have to love everything about him even the bad the ones."

I paused at that statement of Gumi and looked at her. What she said it actually makes sense.

"Right… When you first met Gumiya what did you think of him? Did you love him?" Rin asked.

"Of course not… I didn't even know him back then." Gumi said.

"Exactly, you know it's so easy to say I love you to someone, but to actually mean it, or to really know you feel it. That's a different matter." Rin said. "Time doesn't really matter when it comes to love, I completely agree with that. However there is another factor one must consider."

"And what's that?" Gumi asked.

"Why the other person's feelings, of course…" Rin replied. "

"But what does it have to do with Kyle and Michaela?" I asked still couldn't make the connection.

"Kyle had met Michaela and declared that he loved her instantly. However Michaela on the other hand have never declared such a thing." Rin said.

"But neither was she against it. She never protested." I said making the argument.

"And how could she?" Rin said looking at me then to Gumi. "Do keep in mind Michaela was but a maid to a noble house. And Kyle was a Prince… In that kind of social position do you think it would be wise of Michaela to reject him instantly?"

I thought very carefully. Well, a Prince can simply dictate anything who would oppose him…? Just like how Yellow Kingdom did with Riliane's order. A person is slave to hierarchy, and even today that hasn't changed.

"I guess it would be bad for Michaela… I mean if she rejected him, Kyle could make her life difficult." I said beginning to understand where Rin is going.

"Well, I can admit that I didn't like Kyle very much…" Rin suddenly piped up.

"Didn't like him why? Most people I heard from the reviews say he's a gallant man avenging for his lover's death." Miku said this.

"Right… and that said gallant Prince broke off his engagement through a letter…" Rin said clenching her fists. "Really? What's so gallant about that?! It's like some boy breaking off through a text. A girl deserves better than to be informed that he's breaking with her through text."

Miku then huffed; "I agree with you there. If a man has the guts to break it off with a girl, then he should break it off in person."

"Yeah!" Gumi agreed whole heartedly raising her clenched hands in the air.

Gumiya and I kept quiet knowing that to protest would mean danger in our heads.

"And have their faces get abuse?" Kaito unfortunately was not that bright.

"So, you're saying that you would break it off with a girl through text? You're heartless Shion!" Miku screamed at Kaito throwing an eraser which hit Kaito at the forehead.

And another argument ensued by the table girls vs. boys. The argument, "How a guy should break up with a girl" and "How girls can be very violent". It's a good thing I'm not sitting by that table even poor Gumiya who didn't want to get involved got involved.

* * *

After the argument… _**(A/N: Who do you think won? XD)**_

"I still don't understand what Kiyoteru-_sensei_ was thinking." I grumbled after I finished my scribbling on the paper. "What does 'Love or Lust' to do with this story characters? It's not like some people care about that anymore."

"By the way, there has been some news about girls going missing recently…" Rin said. "And later are found but, in a state of (Ahem) the aftermath from a love-nest.

"Don't mention that… I had to hear hours of lectures from mom about: 'Even though I have been portrayed as the image of a playboy I shouldn't be playing with a girl's hearts and all that'" I said shivering. Lily can be scary when she gives me lectures. "I don't understand what my image has got to do with girls missing."

"I heard rumors that those people may have been taken by a Sin." Gumiya piped up.

"The Institute has yet to say anything about that." Gumi said in reply tapping her carrot designed mechanical pencil to her lip. "They took in the victims and have yet to say anything about their states."

"Sins usually possess people. They don't go missing from that; safest bet would be the girls are being kidnapped… And drugged then..." Rin said tapping the butt of her mechanical pencil on her chin.

"The age though ranges from thirteen to eighteen." Kaito said biting his pencil.

"The puberty stages..." Miku commented.

"That's within our range of age right!" Kaito screamed panicking. "What if it happens to us?"

Everyone looked at Kaito… There was definitely something wrong with his generalization not the age range but the "us" part.

"You still pass of to being an elementary… No a preschool to me…" Rin commented bluntly.

The other girls and I tried to hide our laugh but Gumiya and had simply laughed not caring if he hurt Kaito's feelings.

"Objection!" Kaito said making that signature post of that famous lawyer game.

_**(A/N: You guys already have a good idea what game I'm talking about XD)**_

"Over rule…" Rin said grabbing one of my pillows and threw it at Kaito, which hit square on his face.

The rest of us were laughing then.

"But seriously guys. We need to be careful…" Rin said gone all serious.

"Yeah, it's no laughing joke whatever is happening?" Miku said worriedly.

"What is the institute doing?" Gumi said then.

"People tend to disappoint. Don't expect too much from them." Rin said looking outside the window. "Besides what do they really know about Sins? Nothing… That's what, only theories and hypothesis." She added with a shrug and closed her notebook. "And I'm all done…"

"Me too…" I said almost crying. My torture is over. I thought I was going to be doomed.

"Anyway now that we're done, let's do something fun." Miku said.

I suddenly felt cold, that kind of suggestion coming from Miku usually isn't good.

* * *

**(Kaito's POV)**

I'm currently carrying groceries to the kitchen with Gumiya. He and I went out shopping for a movie night after dinner. Since there'll be school tomorrow we decided to do movie night earlier so we could sleep by the right time.

"Where are the others?" I asked to a maid.

"In the recreation room, sir… I believe they're having a photo shoot." The maid answered.

"Photo shoot?" Gumiya and I echoed. We began making way to the recreation room which was on the second floor.

We heard some squealing from the inside and screaming. Gumiya and I looked at each other.

"Is someone being murdered?" Gumiya asked.

"One way to find out…" I said and opened the door.

Inside were Miku who brought her professional camera and was clicking away and Gumi who was using her camera phone. We turned our head to the subject of their squeals.

Gads I almost had a heart-attack for the second time that day. At the couch were two Len… No I am not kidding. One was wearing a formal dinner clothes his hair tied to a high ponytail. The other was wearing a black butler outfit but his ponytail was tied low.

Len usually has his ponytail high so I'm guessing Rin is the one with the low ponytail.

There was nothing wrong with what they were wearing. It was the positions they were in. Len if I'm guessing right was sitting up supported by his forearms and Rin was straddling him her upper body leaning against him supporting herself up on her hands.

I'll say a very compromising position. The girls were simply squealing and snapping pictures away I could hear them saying twincest and **yaoi **_(BL = Boys Love)_ or something.

"Girls and their fantasies…" I whispered to which Gumiya grunt his agreement.

Gumiya and I glanced at each other. His face was so red I don't need a mirror to know that my face was just the same.

"Tell me why we're doing this, again?" Rin asked. I was right; she was the one with the low ponytail.

"I owe Miku some favors." Len said. "She never asked for anything in return until now." He then turned to Rin. "Sorry~" He added pleadingly.

Rin looked at him. Seeing as how their face were close enough to kiss made the two of them blush harder. Miku and Gumi well, they were squealing again, Miku telling them not to move, accompanied by the snaps from her camera.

"I am definitely straight…" Gumiya declared. "But why do I feel sort of funny, seeing them like that?"

"You and me both, brother…" I added slinging an arm around him, which Gumiya quickly shrugged off quickly.

"Stop that, do you want those two to target us?" He hissed.

After that awkward photo shoot, the two were asked to wear a costume from their story telling. It was requested by Gumi.

The two then left the room to change.

"What's this story telling?" I asked. "Is it the club activity Len joined?"

"Not exactly…" Gumi said scrolling through her phone. "You see every month they tell stories to the kids. Though sometimes they aren't exactly like stories."

"Through singing…" Gumiya added.

"Huh?" Miku and I chorused when the door suddenly opened.

In came Rin and Len. They were both wearing similar sailor uniforms; Rin's were sleeveless while Len had short sleeves. They we're also wearing leg and arm warmers and they also wore similar headphones but it had purple butterfly designs on it. Rin was wearing black mini shorts and Len black shorts.

As for their hairstyle Rin simply had her hair down with a white bow on top of her head while four barrettes hold her bangs to each sides, two the right and two the left, while Len had his signature high ponytail. Overall they looked like twins.

"Ahhh! Twincest!" Gumi screamed taking pictures with her phone again. I'm really going to need hearing aids after this.

"The headphones remind me of Magnet." Miku said taking snap shots.

"Wasn't that the duet song you have with Megurine?" I said.

Rin and Len faced each other then and started doing rock, paper, scissors, which made me wonder what they were doing. Seems that Len won, he then went to the stereo fidgeting with it, while Rin moved to the center of the room. Len then quickly moved behind her.

Rin started singing first her voice was soft until Len came in with a loud voice and the two of them began singing while doing some dance moves. The song was catchy, and lyrics being a bit deep it was over with them in finishing posts.

The only thing I could think was 'Woah, I have never seen Len so into dancing like this…' and I know Miku is sync with me on this.

* * *

**(Miku's POV)**

I was amazed in how much their voice were good together. Though Len is obviously the main singer here.

"Are you two making an album?" Kaito asked.

"Uh… No?" Len said unsure as he went to the stereo. "I mean… It's not for me… It's for the kids. Rin needed a partner so I volunteered." He added flustered looking at Rin asking for confirmation it seems.

"Yup, I teach him ways on how to modulate his voice, sing in different tones." Rin said nodding.

It clicked then. 'Len's singing had change a bit, so this is where he learned it from.' I thought then looked closely at Len. He seems a bit fidgety but he was careful not to show it and kept on sneaking glances at Rin when he thought no one was looking. I smirked as I read the situation.

'Well, well, well… I guess learning techniques to sing wasn't the only thing he was interested in.' my sneaky, devious mind told me. 'I am more observant than that Kagamine Len… Nothing escapes this eyes of mine…'

"I don't understand the story of the song though." Gumiya piped up.

"It's about the singer going out, hooking up with someone then regretting it and wanting to be saved by the person he is in love with." Rin answered. "In a way it's a bit similar with Spice! The thing is Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder is the story of a person that is heading towards self-destruction… All because he can't have the one person he loves."

"Hey! Spice! Is about a playboy telling about his games and whatnot." Len said huffing.

"Oh, Len… You just don't know how to read between the lines." Rin said. "Anyways now that you'll be fine, shall we practice the story telling for this month?"

"Sure, I told you… I am just fine." Len said smugly.

"Being stubborn again Len." Kaito shrugged.

I feel like laughing, Len is so easy to read. To others it may look like he's just stubborn. But I know Len surprisingly far better than Kaito does.

"I am so sorry for doubting you, Princess." Rin said executing a bow as if she was a mere servant.

The two of them then went out, probably to change costume again.

'Hmmm… I wonder how she feels about him.' I thought looking at Rin's back. 'I need to do research on this girl.'

_**(A/N: Miku is scheming something…)**_

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

A young girl was walking down the street, people were scarce. It was night time. Her shoes making the usual clip clap sound on the pavement. From the look of her flashy clothes she seems to be elite.

The young girl was humming, when suddenly a black Sedan parked by the side.

_**(A/N: I have no idea what a Sedan actually looks like haha)**_

The window rolled down. "Hey there…" A young boy said looking at the girl in the eyes.

The girl seemed to be in a daze never looking away said; "Hi…"

"Come on in…" The boy gestured to the vacant passenger seat.

Without thinking twice the girl opened the passenger seat door and went in. As soon as the girl closed the door, she lunge herself at the boy kissing him. The boy only smirked and pushed the girl back to her seat.

"Later ok…" He said his voice holding the girl allured. The girl nodded but couldn't help herself and held the boy's sleeve giggling.

The boy smirked looking at the object that lay passive at the back. There at the backseat of the car rest a Jakokuese sword with a black scabbard. The car then drove off to who knows where.

**To be continued…**

* * *

12 March 2015

Orika: Like a diary entry... Finally after months, I've finished it. I wanted to update soon, swear… But I just don't know how to end this chapter. So it kept on piling until it gotten so long. 8,000+ I can't believe this. Hope it just isn't lame though.

As you may have noticed I decided to have the Re-Birthday as a song not related to the story of evil series. Also I tweaked the first two songs of Story of Evil a bit. Do you guys wonder who I made as Ney in the TV series since I made Neru and Nero the daughter and servant of evil? You're welcome to guess. There are but a few female blonde Vocaloids after all *shot* XD

Do you guys think the story is slow…? I think I'm slow on the progression of the pairings. Anyways Review please… Anything is welcome under the Moon &amp; Sun.


	9. Date And Love Letter Disaster

Gemini

By: Orika

' ' – thoughts, etc.

_Italic_ – dreams, flashbacks, translation, etc.

**Bold** – char talking not visible, email, Japanese, etc.

( ) – emoticon, sound effect, etc.

_**Bold Italic**_ \- Author Notes

Disclaimer: I still don't own Vocaloids, World is Mine by Kagamine Len &amp; Electric Angel by Kagamine Rin &amp; Len

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"_Princess…" A small blonde-haired boy entered the room without as much notice from anyone. He was trembling shaking at the sight of the figure at the bed. Ignoring the throbbing pain from the injury he had received he continued towards the bed._

_The occupant of the white room was a girl though she's hardly to recognize from the wraps of bandages all over her body. The other noise that flows to the room was nothing but the beep, beep of the heartbeat machine._

_The boy approached her and got himself up to sit at the side of her bed. He took her bandaged hand and rubbed it between his hoping she'll open the one eye that is not covered up in bandages._

"_Princess… Sorry… I should've been more careful…" He said tearfully._

_He heard the door opened and closed but he paid no heed to it._

"_Len, sweetie… How'd you get out of your room?" A woman with long blonde hair asked._

"_I just wanted to see her…" Len said not even glancing at the woman._

"_Ok… I talked to the doctor… Well, Rin isn't going to be waking up anytime soon." The woman said sobbing._

"_It's my fault…" Len whispered lips quivering from anger._

"_No, Len it's not your fault some bad people are just really after…" The woman said trying to hold in her hiccups._

"_No… I won't let this happen to the Princess…" Len said and began chanting in an unknown language. He brought his thumb to his lip and bit the tip until it bled a little._

"_What?" The woman bewildered looked at the boy. Her body couldn't move it was like she was frozen in time._

_Her eyes widens in shock as she watched in horror when the boy she knew that had played with her daughter grew wings on his back. A black and white wings._

_Len leaned down towards Rin. Hovering over her lips and sealing it with his own. The children's bodies suddenly began to glow and after a while the glow faded. As the glow faded Len suddenly fainted on top of Rin._

"_What was that?" The woman muttered too terrified to move._

_Suddenly Rin's eye opened, she sat up carefully holding Len's body. She then had Len's body carefully laid at the bed as she got off of it. She then looked at the woman as she did the woman was then able to move._

"_The Princess would be safe with this." Rin said her stare no longer of an innocent child but that of someone who is already old enough to a lot about the world._

_Rin walked over by the opened window and sat on the sill. She looked at her bandaged hand and took it off. The burn was sever almost to the point of showing tissue muscles. "It'll take some time for me to heal." She narrowed her eyes as wings spread out of her back. The same black and white wings that Len had earlier. She looked at the woman once again as her wings flapped a little that made her float to the air out of the window. "I'll leave her in your care until I return…" She said her wings flapping._

"_Don't let anyone harm her, Lily." Rin said as she was surrounded by white light and disappeared._

_Kagamine Lily dropped through her knees on the cold tile of the hospital room. Shocked of what she had witnessed. She looked at the figure of her daug- no her now son who was sleeping peaceful when not moments ago was in a life crisis._

"_Oh god…"_

* * *

**(Len POV)**

I was at the bathroom changing from my costume of Black Vow… Hmmm… I gotta keep track of every costume from now own. Though I must say my most favorite one is the sailor uniform. Not because I can see more of Rin's legs because she wears mini shorts and her smooth tummy... I am not a PERVERT!

_**(A/N: Sure, keep telling yourself that Len hee hee)**_

"Are you done, Len?" I heard Rin inquire from outside.

Classes have been dismissed hours ago and we've finished story telling too. I doubt if there are some people who actually remain here except for the most studious ones, I guess.

Gumi and Gumiya aren't with us today because of the game. We have to convince Gumi that we'd be fine on our own and go cheer on her brother. She felt guilty that the show was ruined, but Rin reassured her that we can make it on our own, well Miku and Kaito was a bit interested in what we were talking about so they volunteered to be replacements.

I asked them about their schedules and they said they asked what time this show was to be and I told them. They said that they would be free at those time. So, in a way it all went well. So, they replaced the roles Gumiya and Gumi were supposed to have and it went well.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier…_

_I was at the comfort room with Kaito changing. It was a good thing that Kaito has all-white attire. It was the role that was supposed to be Gumiya's until that last minute call for the soccer team. Well, it wasn't like our story telling was an official club, so of course Gumiya has his own priorities._

"_So, Len…" Kaito piped up as I was fixing my hair in a certain way Rin and I practiced as part of the look with hair gel._

"_Yeah…?" I replied carefully pulling my hair back and tied it to a ponytail._

"_This is what you've been busy with." Kaito stated as he scoop some gel himself and started putting it on his hair brushing it backwards as I instructed him too._

"_Yeah… I got hooked into it." I said looking at Kaito through the mirror. "Something wrong?"_

"_Nothing just that you never told us anything when we ask you about being busy…" Kaito stated and I feel somewhat guilty._

"_Sorry… But I didn't want Miriam finding out. If word spreads, the media's gonna be all over Rin." I said._

"_Hmmm…"_

_Kaito replied combing his gelled hair back. "What do you think about Rin?"_

"_Huh?" But as confusion as I sounded, I felt my face heat up. 'What did I think about Rin?' I thought. That suddenly came out of nowhere. "She's very creative?" I said unsure of my answer or more precisely what Kaito was actually asking._

"_I suppose you never really thought about things like that." Kaito murmured._

_I had this dumbfounded look on my face. I was about to ask him what he meant when suddenly there was a knock at the door._

"_We're ready…" I heard Miku said too cheerfully on the other side of the door. "I can't believe you actually do this Len. It reminds me of doing play back in elementary."_

"_Don't you wear this sort of things during shoots?" Rin asked._

"_Filming and acting in front of an audience is different." Miku said._

"_I see you prefer the live ones." Rin said. "See Len this is why I tell you that the digital entertainment is wreaking havoc to art."_

"_I know…" I said agreeing._

* * *

The two had schedules afterwards so the only ones that were left were Rin and I, but they said they had fun and if they ever need help in people they would be willing to volunteer again.

Rin and I were going to go home together. I made certain to clear the day off of any schedules when we have our story telling. It was much more convenient, though Miriam still pester me why.

"I'm coming…" I said carefully putting the costume at the paper bag. I then made certain that my disguise was in place. I then went outside the door. "Did you wait long?"

"Not really…" Rin said looking at me. "I say that was a success."

"Yeah, a good thing none of them was supposed to be singing." I said. "Not that I wouldn't want them to be there. But I was just worried about the last minute and all."

"I know. So, I was thinking…" Rin said as we walked out of gates of the school. "Since we bothered many of them. I thought it would be a good idea to go to the theme park as celebration for the success. Gumi just texted me as well, saying that Gumiya won their game."

"It was just a practice match though, but I suppose a win is still a win. Sounds like a plan." I said as we reached the station.

"Great! Check-up your day off then… Miku and Kaito too and I'll come up with something…" Rin said thinking as we passed the board pass block-

_**(A/N: I have no idea what you call those where you need to have your train pass scanned through the machine to get in.)**_

-We were quite lucky because the train had fewer passengers so we managed to sit. Unfortunately wails can be heard coming from a woman who was at the other car. She was crying about her still missing daughter for three days now.

Apparently the case of missing girls still remain at large. I looked at Rin who was somehow nodding off even with all that racket. I tilted her head to my direction so her head used my shoulder as a pillow.

Listening to the woman I can understand her hysterical state. I mean wouldn't you worry if someone you know especially a relative or someone close goes missing?

I looked at Rin again and decided that I should walk her home. It would be too dangerous to have her walk home alone. Those girl abductors would find her easy prey. Deciding that I pinched my cheek to keep myself alert for any signs of danger…

Suddenly I felt a hand grasp my own. Looking down without moving my head, I saw that Rin had hold onto my hand. I felt my face heat up, as I continue to look at our entwined hands. Her fingers are a bit callused not soft like most girls would be. Not that I've held hands in an intimate way, just when I shake hands with them during autograph signing and stuffs you know. Yeah, I guess Rin gets to be an exception to everything.

Even still her hand felt delicate to mine and warm… I became aware of so many things then. Her soft breathing and her fruity smell… I felt my heart beat faster as I took note of these things.

'Rin is really cute…' When that thought of mine had really sunk in, I began to feel my cheeks heated. Since when have I thought that Rin is cute? I was about to lean my head closer to hers when suddenly the train announced the arrival to a station.

Rin jostled awake but her head remained leaning on my shoulder her hand on mine. We were quiet hearing the sound of the passengers moving about.

"Sorry… There are times when I get so sleepy without reason." Rin said.

"I do to… Especially when sets are taking too long…" I whispered feeling my face heating up.

I heard sniffing sounds. Gads, I hope I don't smell.

"Hmmm~ Citrus nice smell…" Rin commented… Which just made me blush harder. Then there was a growling sound. It wasn't me that was for certain.

"Are you hungry? Want something to eat?" I asked searching my bag for some leftover biscuits I had.

"Water…" Rin said.

"Ummm… I don't have water." I said looking embarrassed.

_**(A/N: A reference to Rin's song "Suki Daisuki" a.k.a. "I Like You, I Love You")**_

Rin just smiled and the journey remained in silence.

"Hey, Rin…" I started as we were walking out of the platform.

"Hmmm…?"

"I'll take you home." I said.

"What?" Rin said stiffening.

What was there something wrong with what I said? I replayed what I said in my mind. Could I blush any harder? That sounded so wrong.

"I mean I'll walk you home." I said.

"I don't think you should." Rin said frowning.

I looked at Rin; did I offend her in some way? "I mean with the news lately, don't you think you should have company."

Rin averted her gaze. Was her home a secret or something? "Sorry, I guess that was out of the blue…"

"No…" Rin said shaking her head. "I haven't had any visitors. So, it's a bit messy." She added averting her gaze.

"Its fine I don't mind." I said, sighed in relief. So she was worried about something else.

"I… I guess." Rin said hesitantly.

"Come on it can't be that bad." I said. "I mean you've been to my house." I felt the heaviness of my statement after it came out of my mouth. 'Crap… shut your stupid mouth Len. Don't boast about your stupid house that is a mansion by society terms that is run by servants.'

"Alright… But let me clean a bit when we get there." Rin said smiling.

"Ok…" I said returning the smile.

This will be my first time to Rin's house. I could feel my heart pounding faster and were not even there yet.

We got of the station and started walking to the direction of Rin's house. Rin took out her phone and began calling a number.

"**C'est moi. Le Gémeaux est avec moi…" **Rin said in a language I don't understand… Is that Spanish? French?

Rin looked at me and smiled saying on the phone, **"Vous les gars mieux brouiller, avant d'y arriver."**

Are there people living with her? No, she said she lives alone. But who in the world could she be talking too.

"**Pas vous ne pouvez pas la rencontrer!"** Rin said sharply on the phone and then she hanged up. A fight… She then sighed shaking her head.

_**(A/N: No, I don't speak French dear Readers. I merely used the translator engine and no I won't be giving the translation. Curious? You can use a translation engine ;D)**_

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yes… Sorry, about that." Rin said smiling in apology.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked curious. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Just someone looking after the house while I'm gone. They prefer to speak their native tongue." Rin said.

"Oh… are you from there then?" I asked realizing that I didn't exactly know where she actually came from.

"No… Umm… But I've stayed there too." Rin said blushing. "I learned a lot of languages through the years." She added.

"Must be tough…" I said trying to sympathize.

"Not really. It helps me when people say some things about you in a language they think you can't comprehend thinking you're stupid not to know." Rin said waving her hand.

"Oh, that's worse." I said but Rin replied smirking.

"Not really and it embarrasses them when you say that you can understand what their saying."

I laughed, yeah that would be just so. Rin then pointed to a house just a few blocks ahead the one with a red roof.

"That's my house over there." She lowered her hand and turned to me. "I think you should call your driver to fetch you. It's a bit a late and who knows what happens after dark settles in."

Rin had a good idea so I fished out my phone from my bag and began calling him. After telling the driver the directions and what time I want to be picked up I putted my phone back to my bag.

When we reached Rin's house, she opened the door and said to wait for her until she gives the signal that it was ok to enter. Then she went inside but she left the door open. So I took some sneaking glances inside. Unfortunately I could only see a part of the living room from the hallway. It was a two story house, it was normal… Except it still seems to be too big for only one person to occupy.

"This must be the reason why she prefers to stay long at the campus." I muttered.

Rin then appeared carrying a pair of sleepers and placed it down on the floor, near the doorway.

"Welcome to the World beyond…" Rin said smiling. I snorted a laugh… What a name.

I took my shoes off and reached for the slippers. "Cinderella missing his sleepers…" Rin quipped chuckling.

"Of course not." I said hotly.

Rin then led me to the living room. The table had food in it. I sat down looking up at the second floor that was visible from the first floor. There were three rooms but what got my attention was the large space at second floor. I could glimpse a bed, a shelf of drawers leaning at the wall from the side of the bed. There was a curtain that was drawn to the side. It was hanging from a pole at the ceiling that will cover the opening to that open space.

_**(A/N: I tried my best in describing the said room in detail. I tried looking at pics too. I searched open stairs bedroom, it's the pic that the second floor is visible and is a bedroom.)**_

'What is a bed doing out of a room?' I thought.

As if reading my mind Rin answered looking at where I was looking at. "That's my bedroom."

"That's the bedroom?" I asked looking at it in open awe.

"Instead of having it as an upstairs living room I turned it into a bedroom. It's easier to get down without having to open a door." Rin explained smiling.

"You have one creative mind." I said. It looked kind of cool.

"Nah, I wouldn't exactly say that. After all I only got the idea of the bedroom from the net." Rin said then sticking out her tongue.

"Here have some." Rin said offering the plate of cookies on the table. "I'll just go get some drinks." She added and went off to the kitchen.

I looked around trying to find some photographs; unfortunately there was none on display.

'Maybe she didn't like her father?' I thought. Well, Lily is always out for work but she does make time for me. Rin on the other hand I couldn't say the same. 'The neighborhood seemed decent. But living alone could be dangerous.' I thought once it sank in that she really lived alone. 'But then she was talking to someone earlier. Did that person left?' I wondered since I didn't see anyone and it was quiet when we came here.

Then I noticed a huge oval mirror that had a yellow rose with black and white wings at the top hanging on the wall at the corner of the living room, as if it doesn't want anyone using it. 'What is that?' I approached the mirror and was about to touch it when a hand shot out of nowhere and held mine.

I looked at the person surprised. It was Rin she was standing behind me. She was so close I didn't notice her approach. I could feel my heart beat faster at the close proximity.

"Don't touch, it's not allowed." Rin whispered breathing down my neck.

I gulped. "Why?" I asked nervous.

"My family had this mirror for generations." Rin said. "The thing is if anyone but our family touches it. They somehow end up struck with bad luck later own." She added pulling me away from the door.

"Like what?" I asked letting Rin lead me away. She then picked up a tray of pitcher and two empty tall glasses.

"A missing purse, missed appointments." Rin said.

"You're joking right." I said trying not to laugh.

"I don't know. But people have been calling afterwards saying if they left something back then." Rin said shrugging her shoulders.

I looked back at the mirror. I don't know but there's something about that mirror, it wouldn't leave my mind.

"Here's water…" Rin said carrying the tray to the table. She then served me a glass.

"Hey Rin, where is the person you were talking to earlier?" I asked.

Rin froze… I wonder why? "Their care takers? Well, they do look after the house while I'm gone."

"Oh… So, they're an adult?" I said not really asking. I was sort of relieved when she mentioned a "them", that means it's not just one person. Then something else occurred to me, but before I could voice them out Rin had beaten me and said;

"I could hardly call them kids though even though they pretty much act like it. They'll never let anyone in, unless invited."

"I see… But don't you feel unsafe? Living all alone here?" I asked.

"Not really… I am more than adequate of protecting myself." Rin said smiling. "Thanks for worrying though."

We then talked about random things. I didn't notice the time until the driver knocked on the door. The driver and I then left with Rin waving us off. Unbeknownst to us we were being watched by two people, lurking in the shadows.

* * *

**(Len's POV)**

I was currently in my room reflecting to my most problematic stage of my life. I again looked at the pages of my sketch pad. Drawing has been my forte not composing. Though it had been awhile since I've drawn anything.

Looking at the only thing or rather person that has been on my mind lately. I thumped my head at the desk of my study table.

'Good Lord I am screwed…' I thought. What is this great crisis I am facing?

I admit that I have feelings for Rin. Now how does a guy like me know when I have never been on a relationship before? Well, through my reflection I had realized that I treat Rin differently to most girls.

First and foremost I go with Rin to the train station home. I never accompany a girl to walk home. What is wrong with what I had just said? Well, I try to avoid getting in company with girls because of my (ahem) in-the-closet reputation. Yeah, it would cause something to talk about.

I always invite her to my house whenever possible and have her sleep over too. And I'm certain it's not because I pity her for living all by herself and that she makes the most delicious orange shakes. Our chef is trying to get information about her secret recipe which she is tight-lip about.

A few days after our recent performance I had taken a leave of absence from school due to work, whenever we have a short break I always find myself exchanging texts with her. I never thought she would text me back quickly, it was school hours after all, but she replies quickly.

The thing is I make time for Rin even to the extent of wearing a disguise just so people won't gossip. If they ever found out that I accompany a girl the media would be on her tail like there's no tomorrow.

So, why don't I confess? That's my big dilemma… That's why here I am after a commercial shoot with Miku and Kaito. I can at least pour my dilemma on them without having to worry of Rin or anyone else finding out.

* * *

**(Kaito's POV)**

I heard Len sighed for the umpteenth time while looking beyond the glass of the cafeteria. The thing is I have a feeling that he isn't really seeing what's out there either.

"What's up with him?" I asked and continued on savoring my ice cream.

"I have no idea…" Miku said. "Hey, Lenny~ something wrong?" She asked in a worried voice.

Len mumbled something. Miku and I leaned in more closely to hear as we both chorused a "What?"

"I like Rin…" He said again.

I just dropped my ice cream to the shock of that news. Miku gaped at him and then she squealed in delight.

"Our Lenny, is finally growing up~" Miku sang and garnering the attention from people a few table near us.

"Shhh…" Len said giving the quiet sign to Miku. "Be quiet… You know how that little tidbit can go big before we could even say gossip." He hissed.

The wasted ice cream forgotten I leaned near Len. "But why do you seem depressed about it. Rin is your friend right? Is it the "Friends Becoming More" angle thing you're worried about?" I asked.

Miku and Len stared at me dumb founded. What? I do think you know.

"It's not that…" Len said sighing again.

"Then confess… Be brave about it." Miku said in her high pitch tone. She's always like that when she's giddy.

"My problem is confessing…" Len said.

"Why?" Miku and I chorused. "Are you shy? Well, it is your first time." Miku added.

"No, it's not that. Well, Rin had been asked out by a lot of guys. Even seniors. I can't believe you guys haven't heard of it." Len suddenly said looking incredulous at us.

Now that he mentioned it. I have heard gossip going around the guys before. How a certain Kagamine-san is batting for the other team… But I thought that was Len…

"Is this about the Kagamine batting for the other team?" I asked confirming.

"If it's coming from the guys it probably is then." Len said confirming. "So, they think she's also batting for the other team like me? I always wonder why people think I'm gay. But now that I've seen a similar situation in Rin, it makes sense now…"

"So, she's also dumped plenty of guys then?" Miku asked.

"Not exactly dump when she's never gone out with any of them." Len defended. "She just turned them down."

"Well, you might have a bigger chance considering you two are close." I said looking at the melted ice cream, I want to buy another but I don't want to leave the table in case I miss anything.

"That is my biggest problem." Len said feeling dejected once again. "When Rin turned down those guys and I've seen her firsthand how she does it. She always says, "My heart belongs to the Gemini…"" He added with a fist slamming on the table.

"The Gemini?" Miku and I chorused bewildered.

"My first time and I have no chance from the beginning…" Len continued, he sounded like he was about to cry.

Miku and I looked at each other not knowing what to do. Miku scooted her chair near Len.

"Who is this Gemini, exactly?" Miku asked, which is a good question.

"Don't know…" Len mumbled.

"You don't know?" I asked. Certainly for sure if you have a rival for a girl's affection you would find out who the girl likes.

"Rin is very tight-lip about the Gemini. One guy asked about it one time in front of the class and she told us a lot of things without really telling us anything." Len said lifting his head from the table.

"Like?" Miku asked.

"The Gemini is a wonderful person, has a lot of flaws which can be cute most of the time… Have a bit of a temper and doesn't back down from a fight." Len said and continued on the list of descriptions without ever mentioning the name of a person. When he had finished he is almost out of breath.

Miku and I were staring at each other thinking the same. 'Those descriptions fit Len almost to a T. But what's more scaring is how he memorized all of those when he only heard it once.' I thought.

"You've got it bad, dude. To memorize those when you only heard it once." I voiced.

"I know and I didn't even realize it." Len said groaning. "I guess, it's pretty obvious if I took such details to memory."

"I'm quite amazed at her evasion skills." Was Miku's comment? "I mean not once did she ever mentioned a name or gender of the person."

I tilted my head thinking aloud, "Funny though most of the description fits you. But how in the world does she know personal things? Is she a stalker or something?" I added.

"Hey! What do you mean most description fits me?" Len hissed offended.

"Well, you have a bit of a temper and don't back down from a fight." Miku said agreeing. "Do you think…? Just maybe, this Gemini person is you?"

"How could that be possible? Guys started confessing to her after her first week of transfer." Len said. "She doesn't know me that well yet."

"Oh Len…" Miku giggled. "Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" She added.

"Umm… Knock, knock, Miku. In case you have forgotten, wasn't it Rin who said that it takes time to really know whether you love someone?" Len said making the quotation mark in the air.

"Your feelings actually go that deep?" I asked shocked, Len who has never shown interest on any girls and is the reason why I've been branded gay too. Is in love with someone… Someone who looks like him? Hmmm… Is there a narcissist theme I'm getting?

Len's face turns ten shades of red but made no move to protest. Miku and I chorused an "Oh…"

"Shut up! If you guys have no good advice to give me then don't say anything at all." Len said burying his face on his arms that was leaning on the table.

"How about asking her for a date…" I said.

"Where have you been the entire time we're talking?" Len asked sarcastically.

"Ok, then how about this. Remember asking us for our day off, let's do that. I'll collaborate with Gumi on how to get information from Rin, even if it means we'll have to crack a few of her bones." Miku said and cackled like a mad witch.

"Sometimes I wonder why I am friends with you, Miku." Len wondered aloud and I nodded in agreement. Well, Miku is scary sometimes you would your sanity of befriending her.

* * *

**(Gumi's POV)**

So the day has finally come. Just last night Miku and I went over our last minute plan on how to get information on Rin. I was so excited; it feels like I'm Sherlock Holmes. I was pulling Gumiya to hurry to the station.

"I thought this was supposed to be a celebration not an investigation." Gumiya piped up.

"Oh, shush… This will be helping Len in dominating Rin's heart." I said squealing.

"Great… Good luck on that." Gumiya said. "From what I observe of Rin, she is the sort of person that is hard to read."

"It will work out…" I said thinking positive.

We met up with Kaito and Miku who was about to enter the station. Rin had texted us last night saying;

From: Rin

Go on disguise tomorrow.

I think she meant it for the three celebrities but what the heck I went along with it.

So, Miku who usually has pigtails, are now tied to the base of her neck, still in pigtails and braided. She was wearing a white berretta with pink shades. Kaito on the other hand was wearing a hat and shades not much of a disguise.

Gumiya and I were simply wearing casual clothes with caps and shades to go along with the occasion. I was gonna go elaborate with a carrot but Gumiya wouldn't let me go out of the house without changing to more normal clothes.

Miku and I had begun discussing about how we should go on before we meet up with the two.

"Nothing could go wrong…" We were saying positively… Or so I thought… We should've known. Rin apparently puts the word disguise to a whole new level.

Right in front of us was Rin only she's in a male disguise; she was wearing a short wig with the usual four barrettes holding the bangs. She was wearing casual wear, a white shirt underneath a jacket, denim loose pants and sneakers. The epitome of a real male gender with no trace of being a girl…

Everyone turned to her, I mean his (ahem) female companion… Correction Rin's near to tears female companion…

As Rin was in a male disguise, Len or so I think was, is currently in a female disguise. Like Rin he was wearing a wig only it was long and up in a ponytail. She was wearing a jacket that was yellow on the sleeve, white on the upper area to the chest, orange around the hips then yellow downwards, the zipper was zipped closed to the chest area and we could see a black shirt underneath and white sneakers with blue colorings on it… The thing that caught our attention the most was that Len was wearing a black skirt with the length just above his knees… And he was wearing black stockings too.

We were engulfed in a long silence the noise of the other passengers fading in the background.

"Gosh, I wouldn't recognize you two if you hadn't approached us yourselves." Kaito commented breaking the silence.

"What's with the get-up anyway?" Gumiya asked trying not to laugh at Len's poor predicament.

"Got it from news that there was a shooting at the amusement park…" Rin explained in a male voice. "And since the three of you are known we might get mob by fans. So, I thought we might go on a disguise and here we are."

"When you texted "Be on a disguise" I didn't think you mean a heavy disguise." Miku said trying to prevent herself from forming a full blown smile.

"By the way it's Rinto and…" Rin (ahem) Rinto glanced at Len who was still looking on the floor. "Lenka…" She called.

Everyone looked at Len (ahem) Lenka. "I hate you… Why do I have to wear a skirt!? Why can't I just wear normal pants?" Surprisingly Len's voice is like a girl did Rin taught him that too?

Rin sighed and pulled Len closer. "I explained it already. You need a skirt to make you aware that you can't spread your legs that wide. We've practiced this last night. Besides there's no way we can have you wear mini shorts it will be very obvious not to mention it will definitely hurt."

The boys all winced knowing exactly what she meant while we girls except for Rin reddened at the meaning of "IT".

"I am never talking to you again…" Len said trying to loosen Rin's grip on his hand.

Oh dear… Was the romance over? That was definitely quick and they aren't even official yet.

However Rin didn't let go and cooed while playfully swinging their holding hands; "Oh, come on. I promise I'll treat you as soon as we get to the park."

"Treating is supposed to be a man's job." Len argued in his male voice.

"Keep your voice in check Lenka. We wouldn't want anyone to know who you really are…" Rin said and Len reddened at that. "And since I'm the man here, I'll be the one treating the Princess. Consider it my thanks for helping me on the story telling…" She added smiling still playfully swinging their hands.

"Fine!" Len said pouting which oddly enough makes him a cute girl. Len then pulled Rin to the platform to wait for the train. "I am going to enjoy myself to this!" But he was smiling.

"Amazing… It takes us hours to calm him like that and all it takes is a little cooing from Rin." Kaito said.

"We definitely need to get them together." Miku added.

We followed the… uh lovely couple to the platform when Gumiya just had to add something. "You two do realize that all that planning just went out the window, right?"

And for that I socked him in the arm.

* * *

**(Len's POV)**

As it turns out Lily was just pulling my leg. Yes! I can't believe my own mother would really like me to dress as a girl.

The worst, I can't believe Rin had actually collaborated with Lily on this.

_Last night…_

_The doorbell rang and I quickly ran downstairs to greet Rin. I told her since we were going to the park together, why not sleep at my place instead. Aren't I great? I should've thought of this sooner._

"_Hey Rin, evening…" I greeted Rin as soon as she came in from the door bringing a roller suitcase with her._

"_Evening…" Rin said smiling._

_I quickly made a dive for her suitcase. Not in the literal sense, but Rin had pulled her it away._

"_It's ok. I got it, it isn't that heavy." Rin said and continued in. Well, there goes my chance to being a gentleman. Rin always shoot down simple help like those. She's too independent._

_I led her to her room but then again, Rin has slept over many times. It's like she practically lives here. With that being said I have never actually seen her place not even once._

_I plump down on the bed of the guest room Rin always occupies when she stays over._

"_Hey, Len we got a problem for tomorrow's hangout." Rin said interrupting my thoughts._

"_What happened?" I said alarmed worrying that she might cancel on us._

"_Well, I heard from news that there'll be taping at the amusement park were going." Rin said checking her things._

"_Oh, well we can change venue…" I suggested._

"_Don't be so silly. Not when Miku had already got tickets." Rin said looking at me. "So, I was thinking… We should all go on a disguise."_

"_I suppose…" I said having no idea where this was going._

"_I knew you would agree…" Rin said smiling… Why do I have a bad feeling about her smile?_

_A few minutes later…_

"_Come on Len. You've been in there for fifteen minutes now." Rin's voice echoed from the other side of the door._

"_I am not coming out!" I said looking at myself at the mirror. I can't believe that Rin had managed to trick me. I looked horrified at the clothes that laid passively at the counter top of the sink._

_I thought she was an innocent angel? What's so innocent about her managing to strip me of my pants? Good thing I managed to escape to the bathroom, good thing she didn't managed to get my boxers too._

"_Come on Len… I promise to make your favorite orange shake, top with whip cream~" Rin sang softly._

'_Dang it! Bargaining me with my favorites.' I thought to myself._

"_You won't be alone. I'll be there in disguised too." Rin said._

"_So! You're a girl!" I said glaring at the door._

"_Kagamine Len! That is sexism of you." Rin scolded me teasingly._

"_Why do I have to this anyway?" I whined._

"_Because I want to enjoy the park without having to be wary of your fans swallowing us whole." Rin said and continued. "Never to be seen again."_

_I knew the "your fans" aren't only applicable to me. Well, she's got a point. Especially with three celebrities in tow. I sighed and started to remove my remaining article of my clothing._

_I then heard some bustles outside and laughter. But I was too occupied putting on the clothes of doom to care who it is, Rin is talking to. I looked at the skirt in horror._

'_Do I really have to wear this? Can't I just wear pants instead?' I thought but putted it on anyway and plan to suggest the pants on Rin later._

_I looked at myself in the mirror and reddened as I pulled my ponytail off and my hair free of its confines spread freely at my back. I was no longer at myself. No, I was now looking at Rin._

_I knew Rin and I resemble each other closely as people often mistaken Rin for me whenever she pulls her hair up in a ponytail. But I have never looked at myself much in the mirror with my hair down._

'_Ok, this getting creepy. Or rather I'm getting creepier.' I thought scratching my cheek. I quickly pulled my hair back to a high ponytail. 'Better not let Rin my creepiness.' I thought and went out of my room._

_The sudden flashes made me blink and disoriented. There was Lily holding a camera and squealing. My face reddens. "MOM!"_

* * *

It was when we went out of the train station that Rin led me and the others to an isolated area. There was a van there and out came… Yes, Lily dressed like a man in black and she was taking pictures.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you really want to go cross-dressing at the amusement park." Rin said smiling apologetically. "Sorry… Aunt Lily was so insistent. I owe you as an apology…"

Everything then clicked. "You mean mom just wanted me to wear a dress!" I yelled.

"My Lenny-kins is so cute~" Lily sang clicking away on her camera.

"Since you're not used to this heavy disguise." Rin said quoting Miku's word. "We can go for the casual look. But then Aunt Lily caught me and said that she wanted to take pictures of her baby girl and well… You know the rest." She added. The girls cooed and agreed which they earned a glare from me. Good thing the guys thought better and remained silent.

"My baby is looking good in a dress~" Lily is so weird, good thing I didn't caught her weirdness in the gene pool.

I was now wearing normal clothes. An off green colored shirt with a yellow tie drawing, with an orange hoodie jacket, black baggy pants and white sneakers with black colorings. My usual high ponytail is down and loose and I was wearing a black cap. We were waiting for Rin to come out.

"It would have been cute watching you." Kaito said and I socked him right in the arm. But the guy just laughed and Gumiya laughed with him. Gads, I'll never be able to live this down.

"But it's better this way." Miku said sighing a relief and Gumi nodded in agreement. I wonder what's up with them.

Rin then came jumping down from the van she was wearing what I was just wearing earlier, only she is also wearing a pair of star shaped dangling earrings and a long necklace with a star pendant. Her white bow was tilted to the side.

Well those were her clothes but… Couldn't she wear different ones…? I mean I just wore those and I could've sweat a lot during the time I wore them.

I couldn't voice it out though because for some reason it pleased me and I was left reddening from further embarrassment of my thoughts. After some bid of farewells and a motherly hug from Lily we went on our way. And she gave Rin the tickets which turns out she stole from Rin to bargain with her for me to wear the clothes. Like I said weird…

We were now inside the amusement park and looked around. We avoided the shooting as we may be easily recognized by the mobs of fans watching there.

I was looking up at the roller coaster which was the main attraction of the park. I was pulling Rin's hand and pointing at the ride.

"I wanna go on that one!" I said with an excited voice while pulling Rin to the line. Good thing there wasn't much people. The others joined us as well, but the girls seems to be more excited.

Rin looked at it for a while tilting her head. I noticed that she's been looking around as if she's never been to an amusement park before. I gasp with the realization that maybe she hasn't.

"Have you ever been to an amusement park before?" I whispered making sure no one heard me.

"I have, but it's been a really long time and the ride was a bit more different." She said looking at the circular hoops adorning the nearly thin tracks.

Something then occurred to me then. What if… "Are you afraid of heights?" What? It's a normal question.

"No, I have no problem with heights." Rin said smiling, I reddened. I opened my shoulder bag.

I peered at the two envelops carefully stashed away that would prevent them from being wrinkled. There love letters, well at least one of them was a normal neat love letter. I've up all night writing it. I hope it goes well.

Our arrangement at the roller coaster were as follows. Me and Rin took the front behind us were Gumi and Gumiya and Miku and Kaito took the third seat. When I took a glance behind us Gumiya had his goggles on his eyes.

"Let's do this!" He said all pumped up.

Meanwhile Miku and Kaito had pulled off their glasses. I copied them and took off mine as well and putted them in the bag. It might fall off during the ride. The car then began moving backwards climbing up.

The excited screams of the other passengers could be heard. I held Rin's hand in case she might be scared. Rin didn't scream at all during the entire ride. But she didn't look good either when we came out of it.

She had her hand in her mouth. I think she's going to puke.

"Are you ok, Rin?" I am such an idiot of course she's not ok. "You should've told me."

"No, I think I just ate too much this morning. The sudden movement unsettled me." Rin said.

"I know the feel of that one?" Gumiya said pulling his goggles up to his head again.

"Gumiya was like that the first time he rode. He ate two jumbo hotdogs prior to the ride." Gumi explained.

I should've considered that. I didn't eat that much during breakfast… Well, I was a bit more conscious about my going out in a skirt and Rin ate what was on her plate which was plenty too. She seemed fine though earlier.

"Toilet…" Rin muttered and the girls quickly pulled her in the direction of the bathroom.

"I didn't know those things could make people sick?" Kaito said looking at the roller coaster.

"They don't normally. Unless you've eaten before riding." Gumiya said.

"We should get some drinks at least." I suggested and we went to the food stalls.

* * *

**(Miku's POV)**

Rin was currently praying to the God of the Porcelain as we hear her dunk it out, from outside her stall.

I took a glance at Gumi who did the same with me and we both nodded to each other. This was a chance, while Rin's in a weaken state we can ask questions, she'll probably answer them without noticing. We were also lucky that there wasn't anyone at the bathroom, the janitress just left moments ago.

"Hey Rin…" I started as a warm-up.

"Hnnn…" Rin mumbled.

"Is there anyone you particularly like?" I asked. Gumi cannot possibly ask this as she should already be aware of the Gemini person.

There was a moment of silence.

"Love…" Rin then said.

"Huh?" I echoed. 'Love?' I thought as I looked at Gumi who also had a panicked expression looking at the stall.

"I love someone…" Rin whispered followed by a wretch.

Well, that can't certainly be good. If it was infatuation with someone, she can still divert her attention to Len. But love that goes to a deeper level all together.

"That seems too deep." I said twirling my hair to think of something anything that will change the course of conversation.

"Most people think I'm shallow, with my saying that my heart belongs to the Gemini, without even giving them a chance." Rin said she seems to have finished her confession to the porcelain. "But really, what do people know about me… Nothing that's what."

"Is the Gemini a girl or a boy?" Gumi risked asking.

The stall then opened and Rin came out and went straight to the sink washing her face.

"Currently the Gemini is a boy." Rin said.

"What do you mean currently a boy?" I asked confuse as was Gumi.

"Well, there is a saying a person can be one gender in the physical appearance and be another in the heart." Rin said nodding.

"Oh…" Gumi and I chorused.

"Thing is he doesn't remember me…" Rin said looking at us through the mirror.

"You mean he has amnesia?" I asked looking at Rin through the mirror.

"Sort of… I think it's more of burying the traumatizing thing that happened to us, when we were kids." Rin said washing her hands with the soap dispenser. "I had to move away then. Such a sad thing… I didn't want to leave the Gemini in that state, but I had no choice."

"So, the Gemini is actually here?" Gumi asked.

"Yes, he's living here." Rin said.

I quickly pounced on that. "Does he go to our school?"

Rin was quiet then… "I can't say…"

"Why not?" Gumi asked blinking while fumbling on her phone.

"I don't want it scattering around who the Gemini is…" Rin said wiping her hands with a paper towel. "You know how cruel some people can be. I don't want the Gemini getting into trouble because I've been shooting guys down. It's the reason why I never mention the Gemini by name."

"You can trust us." I said reassuring her.

"I know… But it's still too risky. And I'm not one to take risks where the Gemini's safety is concern. I hope you understand." Rin said giving us an apologetic smile.

'When Len said she's tight-lip about the Gemini, I guess he wasn't kidding.' I thought trying to think of someway but nothing.

I then saw Gumi flash her phone at me. The screen was displaying a name, she had called him and he was on now. What is Gumi trying to do?

* * *

**(Gumi's POV)**

Doesn't look like we'll get anything about the Gemini, so I'll switch to plan B instead… Smirking showing Miku my phone, I had it on silent when Rin was busy washing up on the sink and then called Len. He is currently listening on us.

"Hey Rin… What do you think about Len?" I asked paying attention to her expression.

"Len…?" Rin echoed blink.

I tried hard not to laugh, looks like I got her unguarded.

"He's a very cute Princess…" Rin squealed.

"Huh…" Miku and I echoed. Rin thinks of Len as a Princess. "A Princess…" Miku and I laughed a bit.

"And I suppose you consider yourself his Prince Charming?" Miku asked in a joking manner.

Rin placed her forefinger at her chin thinking. "No, I don't like dealing with politics, those sort of stuff are so difficult to handle. And it would be difficult for me to see in the dark."

"Then a Knight in Shining Armor?" I quipped Len would probably be very embarrassed having the girl he likes to think he's a Princess. But I can't help it. 'So, sorry Len…'

Rin shook her head. "I suppose that isn't so bad. But if anything else, I think I would prefer the role of loyal servant." She added bowing.

That certainly is a bit strange. "Why a servant?"

Rin was then fixing her hair clips that went disarray. "Hmmm… That way I can better protect the Princess."

Miku and I looked at her strangely. A servant better in protecting a Princess… How strange.

"Unlike a Prince and Knight, servants tend to be ignored because of their lowly stature. They simply blend on the background." Rin explained.

"I never thought of it that way." I said frowning. "But were getting out of subject, what else do you think of Len?"

"Hmmm, let's see. Although he could compose, his talent still runs more on drawing…" Rin said patting her nose.

"Len draws?" Miku said surprised as if it's the first time she's heard of this.

"Yes, he's been very good at it." Rin said. "Although I have to say Aunt Lily said he hasn't been drawing for years. I wonder why he stopped."

"This is the first time I've heard of Len drawing." Miku said bewildered.

"Anyways I think we're making the boys wait don't you think." Rin said and walked out of the bathroom.

I raised my phone and Miku came closer. "Well Len, what do you think?" I asked to the person on the other line. It was quiet for a while.

"**How'd she know I can draw?"**

"So, you can really draw." Miku piped in.

"**Used to actually."**

"Doesn't that confirm that you have a chance with her?" Miku said. "After all if she knows that much about you which I didn't by the way." She pouted.

"**I hadn't really drawn anything for years… Until recently."**

There was something about that statement… A creepy smile crept up our lips… I know this because I could see Miku's.

"I wonder what kind of Rin drawings they are." I said. Miku released what sounded an evil giggle to me.

"**W-w-wa? How'd you-" **Then there was silence and then the beep beep sound. Len had just hanged up on us.

Miku and I snickered. So, Len had hanged up, but not without giving himself away. So he had been drawing Rin. This is good blackmail material. I then pocketed my phone and followed Miku outside.

* * *

**(Len's POV)**

We all enjoyed riding games well into the afternoon and now it was getting dark. We decided to eat then go home afterwards. The good thing about this place is that the food court has a stage were people who are brave enough go on stage to sing or bands play.

We were seated a little to the side waiting for our food. The table was rectangular Miku, Rin and I seated to one side with me between them and Kaito Gumi and Gumiya at the other with Gumi in the middle. Our side was a bit dark so no chance of people recognizing us even if we were to remove the glasses.

Miku shrieked pointing at the stage. We all stared at the stage. There was a band that had just finished playing and was now clearing up their instruments. One of them was a teal-haired guy I recognized.

"I didn't know you have a twin Miku." Rin commented to which Gumi and Gumiya nodded.

Kaito and I burst to laughter. Rin looked at me.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"A lot of people tend to mistake Miku and Mikuo as siblings, twins even but they're not." I said explaining. "They're actually 'distant cousins'." I added giving emphasis on the two last words.

"Oh…" The three chorused.

Rin looked at Mikuo again. "And you guys keep on saying Len and I, are probably related when here's Miku's distant cousin who could pass off as her twin."

"Well, they're still related you know." Kaito said.

"How distant exactly?" Rin asked Miku.

"I'm not sure I don't keep track of those things." Miku said thinking. She then took out her phone and dialed a number. "Hi Mikuo~ Guess what…? Can you find me in the crowd?"

Mikuo then looked around. Unfortunately because it was too dark to see anything. Miku then waved and Mikuo hopped off the stage and walked towards our side of the table.

"Hey, Miku…" Mikuo greeted giving a suave smile, though he only gives that to Miku. He then scanned the faces and frowned when it landed at me before quickly masking it. I don't know why dislikes me. He then faced Miku and said; "Night out?"

"We haven't got caught yet." Miku said putting her forefinger at her lips.

"Probably because of the shooting, we're lucky." Rin said. "You play in the band?"

"Yeah…" Mikuo said peering at Rin. It was probably too dark for him to make out her appearance.

"Anyway why not get up on stage and sing with us?" Mikuo said nudging Miku.

"No way! We just managed not to get any attention all day and we're nearly going home no need for any furor." Miku said punching him in the shoulder.

"They have masks backstage you could wear those." Mikuo suggested.

"Wouldn't she still be recognized by her voice?" Gumi said tilting her head.

"Unless she sang a song she doesn't usually sing. People might just think that she sounds like the 'Hatsune'." Gumiya said then he added. "Well, in my opinion at least."

"Yeah, you could careless, unless it's about soccer." Gumi commented elbowing Gumiya to which he simply shrugged.

"Hmmm…" Rin looked at me which doesn't bode well for me. "I suppose it could work."

"Rin… What are you thinking? And why are you looking at me like that?" I asked I could feel myself sweating.

"It's a good chance to try that one out don't you think?" Rin said smiling.

I reddened at that. Well, Rin made the song in the male perspective but it was originally a girl's or rather to say it was Miku's song.

"But…" Len said.

"Come on… It's a good thing to try it here. Besides you were going to introduce it to your manager later. Why not have the original singer hear it." Rin said looking at Miku, to which Miku looked just confused. "Then you could ask her for approval afterwards." She added nudging me.

I fidgeted a bit and with a sigh nodded. "You help me hide. I don't want it scattering around yet." I said as I stood up.

Rin also stood up and together we went backstage. With a confused look from the gang and Miku's cousin. We pass by the watcher with a wave and he gave us a thumbs up for encouragement. We came upon the other band members. The red head with drill ponytails looked familiar to me where have I seen her before.

As they passed us I notice Rin looking at a guy with dark hair. When he passed us he stopped in front of Rin. Rin unabashed by her staring remained her eyes on him. This got me a bit worried.

"Hi, there miss." He said tilting Rin's chin. As if he meant to kiss her, Rin was not protesting or saying anything.

I coughed making my presence known. As if I would let a random guy do whatever he wants. The guy looked me over and smirked.

"Boyfriend?" The guy asked Rin completely ignoring my presence.

"That's none of your business!" I said clenching my fists.

"VY2 is my stage name but Yuma is my name and I give privilege to the pretty ladies." Yuma said winking at Rin.

Rin puffed out a breath. "As if I would waste my precious time on your privileges." Rin said reaching for my hand and led me away from the guy.

I looked back at Yuma resisting the urge to stick out my tongue. He seemed to be in deep thought at the obvious rebuff. Must be a playboy and of that I'm not surprised when I saw a beautiful red head cling to his arm taking his attention off Rin.

"What was that all about?" I asked Rin looking at her with concern. Her looking at Yuma unnerved me. Does she have the hots for the guy?

"Nothing… There's just something off about him…" Rin said. "It doesn't matter for now." She added letting go of my hand as she went over the costumes.

I was about to ask but I sooner forgot as I saw Rin rummaging through the chest of accessories. I scratch the back of my neck. I was a bit uneasy I mean Rin had never shown interest in a guy before, but why now. What am I thinking, as if I'm her boyfriend, hahaha. Me and my wild imaginations.

"Here…" Rin tossed me a mask that had swirly designs on it and a headphone. "I won't leave you alone up there. Once you finished I'll sing too. Or do you want to do a duet?" She asked.

"A duet won't be bad I suppose." I said wearing a mask.

"Let's not do an original though. The audience will be curious." Rin said patting her cheek.

"How about Electric Angel?" I asked looking at her.

"That'll do. I'll join you after you're done." Rin said patting my shoulders. "Go knock 'em dead." Rin said patting my cheek for luck and walked to the DJ area that was at the side of the stage to set up her music player.

I saluted and went out to the stage wearing the headphone on my head. I tapped the mic and tested it. It seemed operational.

"Good evening everyone… Are we having fun tonight?" I asked and the crowd cheered. "Ok, let's continue the fun shall we. I'll be singing World is Mine." When I said that the crowd began to laugh.

Yeah I know because it was essentially a girl's song. Miku's song to be more precise and in Miku's song she does a lot of hip swinging. I looked at our side of the table. The guys were faced palming while the girls cheered.

The song then began to play with the drums introduction. I started singing my lyrics are a bit different from Miku's. Miku's song goes about how a guy should treat her, like a princess. My song is about how I treat the girl like a princess. Same maybe but not exactly.

The audience clapped and cheered. There were hoots of nice and all that. Well, I owe this thanks to Rin. She was the one who came out with it and had me practice it. She also got interested Miku's and Kaito's older songs and remade some of them.

Rin who was wearing the same designed mask as me, then joined me on stage as the next song began to play. We began with a series of dance movements.

This was also Miku's song about her loving her owner. You could say Rin had tweak the song a bit and made the sound retro and with us singing it the meaning became a bit different, it became about two people loving each other.

As our song ended another round of applause engulfed us. Rin and I bowed and made our exit. As Rin took her player from the DJ corner we were currently alone back stage. So, I took it as my chance and grabbed Rin's hand.

Rin looked back at me in a smile waiting for me to say what it is I want to say. She was always like that with me. Most people get annoyed but Rin no, she was always patient.

I reached for the letter at my shoulder bag. Breathing deeply and feeling the heat of my face I faced Rin and suddenly the lights went out. Suddenly there were screams coming outside as people began to panic from the sudden light out.

"What's going on? It's just a blackout." I stated frustrated that my chance had been snatched away. But the letter was already in my hand.

"The back-up generator though should've turned on fast." Rin said holding my hand tightly. "Ah gads no…" I heard her whisper when I was suddenly yanked to the direction of the exit I think.

Smoke started coming in from the direction of the stage. There was something strange about this smoke. I lost the grip on my letter.

"Wait!" I yanked my hand away but Rin wouldn't let go.

"Len something's happening outside." Rin explained yanking me back.

"I lost something." I said desperately trying to reach the letter that was somewhere on the floor.

"Forget about it." Rin said stubbornly.

'I can't just forget about it!' My mind screamed at Rin's apparent disregard of my panic for the letter. There were noises coming from the audience and there was the sound of a fire alarm.

"Need to leave now!" Rin said and I was pulled back and felt the sudden blur of things I don't know what in the world was happening. People were in panic, I don't know where the others are.

I just hope everyone is safe…

* * *

**(Mikuo's POV)**

'Damn it! Of all the times this has to happen why now?' I thought as I took my shades that was on my pocket and put them on.

This shades were specially made for agents like me who secretly work for them. The public isn't aware of our existence.

With the shades on, it makes me able to see Sin. You would think that Sins would be like hideous monsters of sorts, but no. Their actually smoke that floats in the air, they could only take form when they possess a host to take their appearance in.

I lost Miku during the panic as she left the table to go to the bathroom. People suddenly started running when a spark started a fire by the stage. I caught sight of Miku but what I saw made my blood run cold.

Miku was being enthralled by a Sin and it was currently in the stage of possessing her. Such transition is quite difficult to interrupt, but as if I'll let a Sin possess her. As I was making my way to her something flew in her direction. It hit her square in the forehead. The Sin was strangely being absorbed by the strange item. I made my way to Miku's side.

"Miku are you ok?" I asked checking her pulse, her forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine just a little dizzy. What happened?" Miku asked.

"Believe me, I'd like to know that too." I said as I helped her up, but not before looking for the item that absorbed the Sin it was a few distance from us. The thing looked like a bottle but it disappeared as someone kicked off. "Let's go now… It's not safe here." I said leading Miku away. To me Miku's safety comes first.

"The others…" Miku said drained from almost being possessed.

"I'm sure their fine…" I said holding her close to me. I then carried her bridal style and moved among the panicking crowd. He'd ponder about what he saw earlier, for what he had witness was very vital.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

The amusement park was deserted as a few personnel of the Institution roam around inspecting every area they could.

A teal-haired boy along with a red haired man were currently heading towards the food court to investigate what the teal-haired guy witnessed earlier.

"Are you sure about what you saw Mikuo?" A red haired guy asked. "With the chaos earlier you could've just been seeing things.

"I know what I saw Ted…" Mikuo said combing his hair back in frustration. "I should've tried and taken the item…" He added frustratingly.

"I doubt if you could find it with the people kicking it around." Ted said.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better." Mikuo said.

When they reached the place however it was being trashed by a young woman who seemed to have been crazed and had long claw like nails.

"Oh shit…" The two chorused as they saw through their shades that the woman had been possessed by multiple Sins. They took out their guns and aimed it at the woman and started firing. The woman unfortunately was very good at dodging.

The woman had managed to injure Mikuo by the side of his stomach. He and Ted had had been having a difficult time. They've already called back-up but their location was too far away.

"What do we do?" Ted asked panicking. "This woman is too strong…" He added as he half dragged half-carried Mikuo as far as he can from the woman.

Ted then noticed that the woman was holding something on her hand. He squinted trying to look much more clearly what it was, it could be a weapon. But as he noticed it was an envelope.

"Is that an envelope?" Ted said aloud.

"Did you just say an envelope?" A female voice said.

Ted quickly turned around and pointed his gun at the source of the voice. It was the doorway towards the backstage. A girl came out. She was wearing a neck collared long sleeved shirt with a yellow ribbon tied around the collar. On top of it was a white sleeveless coat with two tails at the back. She was wearing pants that reached just below her knees but she was wearing long black boots that meets with her pants. She was wearing white gloves and half of her blonde hair was tied to a ponytail. And the final thing about her was that she was wearing a white mask with the eye holes covered by dark shades that there was no way to tell what her eye color is.

She was looking at the woman more particularly at the letter in her possession.

"That isn't yours sweetheart…" She said approaching the woman. "Give it to me." She added in cold voice.

The woman growled and ran straight for her arms out stretched.

"Hey!" "Watch out!" Mikuo and Dell yelled simultaneously.

The girl dodge the woman easily, but the woman kept on coming back for her. Finally the woman had managed to jump on the girl and pushed her down to the ground the woman hovering above her. The woman grasped the girl's neck.

Ted was about to help the girl but another Sin possessed man ran through him. Mikuo and Ted fired their guns on the man but all the man did was howled in pain.

"Damn it! Another multiple possessed." Mikuo said reloading his gun.

The woman's hand grasped the girl's neck tightly. But the girl seemed to be reaching out for something. It was a bottle. A bottle she had thrown earlier to save her friend from being possessed.

The girl grabbed the bottle and poised to smash it to the woman. The bottle suddenly turned into a knife of some sort. She then stabbed the woman on shoulder.

The woman screamed as the Sin began to be absorbed by the knife. The woman then lost consciousness.

"This is what I dislike about Sin possessed people." The girl muttered coughing rubbing her neck as she pushed the woman off her. "You're so difficult to deal with." The girl said as she pulled out the knife out. Surprisingly no there was no blood pouring out of the marked. There was no wound but there was a tear from the knife stab.

The girl then threw the knife at the man and it hit his back. The man howled then lost consciousness. She then picked up the letter the woman was holding.

"I what is so important about this letter?" The girl said looking at the letter. From the corner of then envelope there was something written. "Oh, how very curious…"

The girl unfazed by what she had just experienced moments ago began walking away from the park.

"Hey!" Ted screamed.

The girl stopped and looked back at him.

"Who are you?" Ted asked, panting from exhaustion. What seemed like hours of fighting was a matter of fact only a few minutes passed.

"That's for me to know and for you to wonder…" She said and made a bow that is similar to a butler. She then walked away without looking back as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Shit… She's better than us." Mikuo muttered looking at the unconscious man. Beside the man was a small bottle. He then fainted having too many shocks for one night… Life as an agent was certainly not this crazy before.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Orika: YES! I'm still alive people! Been busy too much and too tired that I get lazy to type and just sleep once I hit my soft fluffy bed. XD Here are answers to some questions Reviewers leave me:

Clawdiana: Their not related really... But because they are close friends and to the fact that Rin frequents Len's home (though the story doesn't say much) she began calling Lily as aunty or Lily may have asked her to call her as such, either way it simply means she is close to the family, a family friend you may say.

i love pink: The story can be a bit confusing, no? Let me explain it the best I can without revealing too much. First the answer to your question is they are neither. They are normal beings not a shadow, silhouette nor a mirage. One Human and the other remains a mystery. I think you got the idea of one of them being a shadow of the other because of the Gemini Shadow alias (So, there'll be no confusion) Len referred to himself at the end of chapter 7.

I'll clear that… Len refers to himself as the Gemini Shadow because of the fact that he has been following Rin's reincarnations through her past life cycles. Just like how a shadow follows a person.

For additional information… Due to something that happened years before, Len (who is currently Rin) had switched their bodies because of yet unmentioned reason. If you go back to chapter 7 and read the Girl's POV typed in italic, that is actually a flash back though it is a bit short and doesn't tell much. I will switch them back… Eventually…

Samuel98: As you said Story of Evil takes place so far into their past. Not that I'm taking the plot of the Story of Evil to the letter in this story. So those previous lives have gone passed a long time ago.

As you know, Story of Evil has four main songs: Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Regret Message and Re-Birthday. If you look at the ending of any Re-Birthday videos and the lyrics which can also be found at Chapter 8 they all end in one conclusion: Allen is freed from his prison saying that he'll be seeing Riliane soon. In some of the videos Len and Rin as Vocaloids are shown being together again. It doesn't necessarily mean Allen and Riliane are still alive, only that they have been reincarnated as different people. Although in my story it will be different and that is all I am going to say on the subject.

Orika: On another note on Gero's classic version PV of Servant of Evil I tried looking up what the message in the bottle Len gave Rin at the end means. "Il v a l'avec un sourire" if I'm reading it right, guess some of it were wrong or some letters missing because the translator came out as French for "v with a smile". I thought it could be "Live with a smile", unsatisfied, I tried translating it word per word. l'avec = with the, un = a, sourire = smile, Il has no translation so does the v and a so I translated this together Il va = it will, and this is the whole I came up with, "It will with a smile". Does this make sense? It doesn't to me so I'll just freaking think it was "Live with a smile" unless someone tells me otherwise.

I must say this is the longest chapter yet. Review please… Anything is welcome under Moon &amp; Sun… Until next time…


	10. Between Intimate & Pinkie Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids

* * *

_It hurt so much… Very much, why is the pain not stopping? She wants her mommy. Her ears were buzzing and she was being touch here and there but it was so painful, she could barely register it. She wanted to cry but she was too hurt._

"_I'm here for you, Rin. You'll be alright… You'll be alright, Princess." A warm familiar voice in the darkness said._

* * *

**(Len's POV)**

We were at last period with Miss Megurine Luka's Music Class. Unfortunately Luka-sensei has been on leave since the start of the school year, so we have a very hateful substitute teacher. Right now he's telling us something about creative music or something… Well, I wasn't really paying attention; I have bigger problems on my hands.

Currently at work Miriam has been pushing me on a new album. It's not that I'm not doing it. It's just I am being cut two songs short. I want to at least have ten songs in an album. And nothing has been coming up to me lately.

I glance at Rin seating beside me. Maybe I could ask her for help. I shook my head and groaned inwardly. Rin's probably busy composing for this month's show. I'll probably have no choice but to let that damn pervert of a composer to put two more songs in. I don't know why out of all the singers out there, he chooses me to sing his perverted songs.

Out of nowhere something hit me which made me winced. "Ouch!" I clutched my head and looked at the person. It was none other than Mr. Grumpy Substitute.

"Mr. Kagamine I know the pressure being put at you by Miriam as Miss Megurine informed me. But please pay more attention at class while you're at school at least." He said.

"Sorry, teach…" I mumbled the apology feeling embarrassed that the class's eyes were on me.

The teacher then went back to discussion. Oh, you might be wondering how Luka-sensei knows about my dilemma. Well, believe it or not like Kiyoteru-sensei she's also a singer. I can't believe this teachers of ours. Is being a singer actually a requirement when you teach at this school? Well, at least for Luka she's teaching her profession.

A paper then landed on my table. I looked at the side at Rin. She was glancing at me without being too obvious about it. It's so scary how sneaky Rin can be. I unfolded the letter and read it.

**What's this pressure about?**

**Rin**

I sighed. 'Thanks a lot Mr. Grumpy Substitute; you just let Rin know what I was trying to hide from her.' I clicked my mechanical pencil and wrote just below Rin's handwriting.

**I'll tell you later.**

**Len**

The bell then finally rang but Mr. Substitute just needs to torture us to the 'til the end.

"Before you go, I'll be giving your group project."

Everyone groaned… Some were looking at the door outside longing for freedom.

"This is involved with creative music we were just discussing. Now group yourselves up to three people and do some creative music. Meaning you will be doing performance by the music you choose. I don't care how you present it, as long as you present it well. Grades will depend on your performance. And since this is a group project the failure of one is the failure of all."

And without looking back he made his exit. It would've been an elegant exit if he hadn't tripped over by the door. Everyone had held their laugh. Well, we're all trying.

I felt a tap by my shoulder and turned around it was Rin.

"Group partner?" She asked.

"Group partner…" I responded nodding my head.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Gumi screamed jumping on my back, I almost my balance.

"Well, then that's decided. We'll just have to pass our names… What are we going to perform?" I asked as I packed my belongings.

"Do you really need to ask?" Gumi said looking at Rin. "I wanted to try that story telling of you two do." She added with a starry looked on her eyes.

"Well, I could come up with something. I've already finished one part for the month end performance. I can sneak it in." Rin said smiling dusting of her sleeves.

"I don't know how you manage to juggle all those."

* * *

**(Miriam's POV)**

This passed months Len seemed to have changed a bit. He seems to be more open with his songs and more accepting to the adult themed ones. Well, I suppose it was wrong of me to create that playboy image for him.

But back to what I was saying. I looked at Len who was currently recording his new song. Gigantic O.T.N. Well, he didn't complain about it when he read the lyrics like he would normally do.

I'm supposed to be glad about that, but why can't I? Probably because of the feeling that Len is doing something I don't know. Quite very obvious when he comes here on time now, when before he gets here early and when his on break, he's always on his headphone and then he would call someone.

Is he in a relationship? If he is then that would be a good thing. The publicity that Kagamine Len finally has a girlfriend can bury the rumors that he's gay. But what if it was a boy? That would be bad, the media with have a field day with that… I have to get to the bottom of this.

The recording then ended. Adding that sad song Soundless Voice to his newest album… The song was a bit different and the fact that he was the one who came forward with it. I was a bit reluctant at first because when I went over the lyrics, it reminded me of a song in his first debut album.

What was the title…? Oh yeah, Prisoner… It didn't hit off as much as Spice did. But Len was very insistent on this. I wonder why?

"Ok people that's a wrap let's take a break, Kagamine-kun" The one handling the sound system said.

"Ok…" Len said taking the headphones off and going out of the room. "I'll get something to eat…"

"Oh Len remember…" I said but was halted by Len himself.

"I know Miriam, no cold after singing…" Len said and waved taking his phone and headphone with him. He then left the recording room.

"I must say Kagamine-kun seems to be improving a lot." The staff commented.

"Yeah, I should be happy but for some reason I'm not…" I said bluntly. "I wonder why?"

"You know… Len looks like a person in love…" My female assistant piped in.

"What makes you say that?" I asked deciding whether it was a good thing or bad that I wasn't the only one that noticed the change in Len.

* * *

**(Len's POV)**

I looked at that corner where the mirror was, I can't help but stray my sight to it every time I come to Rin's house. It was now covered with a white sheet. As if that would make it less interesting. I looked at the direction of the kitchen, no movement within sight. That means Rin is still too busy.

After my recording I decided to visit Rin, just to check on her. She does live alone, so it wouldn't be bad to visit her so she won't be lonely.

I approached the mirror as quietly as I can. I slid the sheet a little to the side and looked at it. I furrowed my brows together at what I was seeing.

'What is-' My thought was disrupted when a voice called out from the kitchen…

"Len… You like orange smoothie, right?" Rin's voice echoed.

"Um, y-yeah… Sure… Bananas are awesome too." I said because I know Rin has more bananas than she does with orange, or any kind of fruits for that matter. And I was not looking away from the mirror. Am I hallucinating?

"So, you want some banana smoothie? I thought that oranges are your god?" Rin said her footsteps echoed and snapped me back to reality.

I quickly moved away from the mirror and sat back at the sofa. My heart beating erratically and my palms going sweaty… I looked at the TV making it look like I was watching the entire time when all I did was.

'Gads I hope she doesn't notice.' I saw Rin within my peripheral vision; she was wearing a cute yellow apron with swirly designs and was holding a spatula. She looked at me skeptically and looked at the TV.

"Good show?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, sorry I was distracted. What were you saying earlier?" I said I could feel a trail of sweat running down the side of my face.

"Orange smoothie…" Rin simply said looking at me.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome…" I said lamely my voice not showing its usual enthusiasm on the said treat.

Rin tilted her head. She then turned her head towards the direction of the mirror. And I could feel my blood run cold.

"Hmmm…" She hummed and I could the tingling in my spines while my head chants the mantra 'She's going to find out, she's going to find out.' over and over again

"Snacks will be ready in ten minutes." Rin said instead and went back to the kitchen.

I released the breath I was holding since Rin's head turned towards the mirror. 'I wonder if she noticed.' I thought. I looked at the clock it was close to three o'clock.

Rin then brought the food out and laid it on the table, returning to the kitchen for the smoothies. I think living alone is what made her a good cook. After all she needed to learn how to cook to eat. We then ate side by side on the table watching the TV.

I couldn't help but wanna ask Rin about the mirror. The hell, it isn't like me to be scared. I looked at Rin and coughed a little.

Rin then looked at me her brow lifting.

"Something wrong Len...?" She asked.

"Well-" I trailed off. If I asked about the mirror right of the bat, Rin will know instantly. It's kind of scary how perceptive she can be. Must be her IQ but then she said her knowledge is average level. I was looking anywhere but her… This probably made me look like an idiot…

"You know you can ask me anything…" Rin said.

I look at her. "Will you answer me honestly?" I asked, right even if I ask her she could simply lie about it, right?

Rin was silent for a while. She then raised her pinky finger to me.

"I will always be honest with you…" Rin said smiling.

I then connected my pinky finger to hers. Instead of shaking though she pulled me close. I felt my heart beat erratically by the closeness.

"But you have to ask." Rin whispered.

"What do you mean I have to ask?" I whispered back feeling a chill down my spine. Rin placed her forehead to mine, are eyes making contact with each other.

"I'll always be honest with you… But you have to ask me the right questions." Rin said tilting her head. "There are things I know but can't say openly to people, even to you. But if you ask me I will answer truthfully. This promise I give only to you…" She then kissed my pinky finger, pulled away and continued eating as if that conversation was nothing out of the ordinary.

I could still feel the heat on my cheeks. 'What was that, an intimate promise?' My head was spinning.

"Well, is there something you wanna ask me…?" Rin continued her eyes glued to the TV screen.

"No… Never mind…" I said quietly returning to my food. It was enough for now I don't think I can handle any more. But I sneaked a glance at the covered mirror once again. 'It was probably just my imagination.' I thought to myself.

'There's no way my reflection showed me a feminine image right?' Why was I doubting myself assurance though?

* * *

**(? POV)**

The more I look at the strange crystal and the reports that laid on my table, the more fascinating I find it. Especially at what was contained in the crystal. At first glance it looked just like an ordinary crystal but if you really look closely there was something black swirling around it.

When Mikuo and Ted came back and reported about what occurred at the park and presented this to me. Well, what can I say, for years of history of trying to contain Sins, nothing has ever been this easy. The only ones managed to capture are the possessed ones. We didn't think there was a way to contain them without them possessing a human.

And all of this was done by a girl? We really need to get a hold of that girl. I took out my phone and dialed a number. Putting it on my ear waiting for the other end to pick up.

"Yup? What is it?" A voice asked.

"Ted, I want you and Mikuo to come here… You two haven't told anyone about that, right?" I whispered even though there wasn't anyone with me right now.

"Yeah, you said not to tell. Is it wise though? If the higher ups find out you'll be in trouble." Ted asked. He was always so sweet worrying about me.

"This is a great discovery, I know how important it is. It's because of that reason exactly why we can't let anyone know about this yet." I said. "Until we know more about that girl who did it."

"Oh, was it really a girl?" Ted asked and I was stumped. 'Was it really a girl?' why would he suddenly ask me that…

"Ted what are you talking about? You and Mikuo were the ones who told me it was a girl." I asked confused at the conversation were now having.

"Something strange is happening actually." Ted said in a worried voice and the tone alarmed me as well.

"What do you mean? Did something happen to you two after all?" I asked.

"Well, nothing physical, at least nothing was detected." Ted replied. "But you see the strange thing is, when Mikuo and I were talking about what happened and that person. We just can't seem to remember who it was. Or rather we couldn't identify the person. We don't remember the face, the voice or what the person was actually wearing. It was like a blank."

I bit my lower lip now that is strange. "Where you two given drugs by her?" I asked frantically.

"No, the person never got close to us really. Are you sure it's a girl?" Ted asked.

"It was what you first told me so, were going with that, for now. I want to see you two, right now. I'll examine you myself." I said to Ted.

"Alright, I'll just go and get Mikuo." Ted said and hanged up. "We'll be there quick, Teto."

I carelessly dropped my phone at the table. I'm more worried about those two. Looking at the crystal that held my fascination, looks like the mystery is expanding.

* * *

**(Len's POV)**

I was heading towards my locker to store my books, I don't have any need for it. It's now the second week of the month, and Rin had given me my story telling role. Not to mention she's already presented us (meaning Gumi and I) the group project. Really how does she do all that?

"_I simply look at my surroundings for inspirations."_

Is it really that easy? I was still feeling a bit depressed about the entire letter thing whenever I remember, the thing was I still had the neat one. It would appear that I brought out the draft of my letter by mistake.

I'm glad I have never gotten to give it. But then the incident made me think that anything could happen to a letter. Maybe it would be best to be up front? I was staring at the inside of my locker not really seeing what's in front of me.

"Be upfront… Yeah right, easier said than done…" I mumbled occupied with my depressing thoughts.

Fortunately or unfortunately Rin made me not wallow in my depressing thoughts too much because of the song. And the new way we were going to be telling the story. Not to mention… Mom is also going to join us in this.

* * *

_It was late night I was flipping through some channels bored out of my mind. Switching the TV off, I reached for my music player when my phone began ringing._

_Bypassing the player I reached for my phone. Checking the caller ID Rin's name was flashing on the screen. I gulped seeing that it was only eight in the evening. I pressed the green handset icon and pressed the phone on my ear._

"_Hello…" I answered meekly._

"_Hello, Len… Are you still awake?" Rin asked._

"_Yeah, I am it is still early." I said._

"_Well, some people think it's good to sleep early…" Rin whispered._

"_What am I a kid? And you don't think so too, because you just called me." I said smirking._

"_Touché…" Rin said laughing softly at the other side of the line. "Are you up for the story?"_

"_Is this, for this month?" I asked…_

"_Yeah, since the kids asked for some fairy tale…"_

_I heard papers shuffling and a sighed. Is Rin having a difficult time composing?_

"_Something wrong?" I asked, I could volunteer in helping her out._

"_Well, it's… Hard to admit but this particular story may be hard to portray since it is the fairy tale type." Rin said. "I'm thinking of doing something different about it. I've been up trying to draw the story instead…"_

"_Is there something you're not good at?" I asked. I'm good at drawing so I can probably help her out._

"_No… You can say I am not good at drawing my first attempt had been like… I don't want to talk about it"_

"_I can help…" An idea then struck on my mind. "Why not based the looks of the characters on the people singing? It's not going to be hard that way and I can do the animations. It's been a while so I'll have to brush up on my skills."_

"_Hmmm… Good idea. Though, won't this be taking some of your time?" Rin asked._

"_Don't worry I can do them during breaks, I get bored anyway." I reasoned._

"_Well, if it doesn't tire you out, I suppose we can try." Rin said. "Just don't stress yourself."_

* * *

Rin's story was based on Snow White. She said the Grimm's Fairy Tale one not the Disney version. I was a bit confused and asked if there was a difference. The shocking thing was how she told me that the Prince was actually a necrophiliac**(1) **because the Prince apparently fell in love with Snow White when he saw her laying in a glass coffin because she was thought to be dead.

I don't if I should be spook or disgusted with the Prince. And I was quite horrified when Rin told me that I'm the one portraying the Prince unless I want to be the mother Queen.

Anyways Rin had sent me the song and we agreed to do the drawings at my place. When Lily heard about our needing someone older to portray the Queen, she volunteered and gave me a sample of her evil laugh… It wasn't funny at all. Now Lily is having too much fun on her role, it was so creepy being at the house.

"This is all Rin's fault!" I cried rubbing my face not noticing my surroundings or the person approaching me.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me that surprised me and I embarrassingly screamed like a girl. I quickly covered my mouth and looked behind me.

It was BaKaito covering his hears. I smack him at the shoulder, looking around. Sure enough students were looking at us, more specifically me.

"Geez, you act more like a girl than Rin does, and the opposite goes for Rin. I think there has been a mistake and you two were supposed to be in the other's body.

"And you act like a stupid moron… Why do you need to creep around like that?" I huffed in annoyance, then sighed as I saw the stares and whispers beginning to circulate, great another rumor about my being gay going around… "Your one of the reasons why people think I'm gay."

"Not my fault if you have the lungs of a girl." Kaito said with a grin.

"Well, what do you want? I'm sure scaring me a few years off my life, wasn't your intention." I said turning back to my locker.

"Yeah… Listen I need a favor…" Kaito said.

I was silent for a while. "Is it legal?" I asked with Kaito you never know what to get.

My head was then ruffled with a laugh coming from Kaito. "You are so funny. So?"

"What is it?" I asked knowing I had no choice in the matter. Even if I said no, Kaito would just pester me.

"Well… see…" Kaito was reddening. Gads this is going to make the situation worse.

Kaito then took out his phone and began fidgeting with it. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I took it out and saw that I received a message from… Kaito…

The noise of students shuffling as they went through the halls to go home was entering one ear and out the other. I then looked at Kaito stupefied.

"You are a waste of money." I said as I quickly change his name on my contact list then read his message.

**From: BaKaito**

**I need gift advice for anniversary help… (T-T)**

…

That caught me wondering gift advice, anniversary? Whose anniversary?

"Whose anniversary?" I asked. I received another message; really can he not just say it.

**From: BaKaito**

**Our 2nd anniversary ;D**

…

I can't help but shiver, this time not from fear. I hope the "Our" isn't referring to me and him, otherwise I'll bury him six feet under. I began typing a reply, glaring at the screen.

**To: BaKaito**

**What do u mean our anniversary? WHO'S EXACTLY?**

…

Hitting send I looked around. We must look like idiots texting when we were next to each other. Kaito scratch his head clearly stating that he is trying to process what I mean. To pass the time I texted some people who might save me from this idiocy.

**To: Gumi, Gumiya, Miku, Rin**

**Kaito is being his stupid self. Some1 save me! …D:**

…

After a while Gumi and Gumiya texted back… Sympathizing on my unfortunate flight, but are too busy with their clubs to come help me out, some friends!

Rin then replied saying to keep my head cool if I don't want to end up catching Kaito's being BaKaito and that she's sorry because she was out of school but promises to buy me cookies and whatever flavored crepe as compensation. That's some consolation at least.

Lastly Miku saying she was on her way to a photo shoot and would be assassinated by her manager if she tried to escape. Our managers can be scary when they need to be.

So, I have been left to fend for myself. I then received a message, hoping it was a saving grace. Unfortunately my prayer was unheard.

**From: BaKaito**

**Mine and Meiko's silly :D Who else u think?**

…

I tried rereading the message trying to get my head to process… Kaito+Meiko… KaitoxMeiko, the Baka and the Anger Management Problem…

"WHAT!?" I yelled good thing there wasn't much students now.

"What's so surprising?" Kaito asked tilting his head to the side, as if there he was simply talking about the weather.

I was about to tell his ass what was wrong and took note of our surroundings. People will misunderstand, if I started yelling at him about his apparent status for two years… TWO YEARS! I still can't put my head around it.

I quickly finished my business at the locker. I then dialed for the driver to come pick us up. After that I had to hold in my tongue from questioning him about when this unknown event has occurred.

Sure the media has featured the two of them being seen outside… Mostly fighting so you wouldn't peg them to be da… Something then occurred to me.

"Hey, Kaito… Those times the media were viewing you and Meiko fighting at certain places. Don't tell me those were…" I said stating my theory.

"We were on a date those times." Kaito said confirming my theory.

I slap my hand to my face as the car came to halt in front of us. We then boarded the car and were on our way to the studio.

"And those guys never even suspected a thing. So, you and Meiko have been dating. Does anyone else know?" I asked looking at Kaito still trying to get it to my head that BaKaito actually has a girlfriend.

The KaitoxMiku couple fan would be disappointed. Well, it wasn't surprising that he and Miku would have supporters for their love team. But as living in the entertainment world, don't get it mix with your personal life. It's troublesome…

"What do you mean who else knows? It's not like Meiko and I were keeping it a secret." Kaito said. "But there's Meiko's parents and mine. Apparently they 'got the feeling' that we would end up together, no matter the numerous fights we have as friends." Kaito said rubbing his chin then shivered. "The scariest thing is how they go on about the wedding day…"

I smiled in sympathy and patted his shoulders "Meddling parents…" I mumbled knowing the feeling. Lily is the same after all, that's why I kept my feelings about Rin a secret… At least until I get her to be my girlfriend… Yeah, I'm getting way ahead of myself.

"Ok, so to business… What is it exactly you're intending to buy for a present?" I asked changing the subject of meddling people.

"I don't know what to give her exactly? I'm not very good in picking presents you know…" Kaito said.

"Yeah, I definitely know about that." I said remembering his last present to me; an over brightly pink colored parka. It definitely screamed girly and had only seen the light of day when I'm over Kaito's house. His parents have even given me apologetic looks for his… Awkward gift choosing…?

It made me wonder what Kaito gave Meiko on their first anniversary. "What did you gave her on your first anniversary?"

"A metal flask…" Kaito answered simply and I stared at him as if he was stupid… Well, I suppose he was.

So, Meiko's reputation of being a drinker was because of Kaito's gift? But for her to still use it even after people's opinion of her… She's kind of sweet.**(2)**

"You know I think it's a good idea that you're asking advice on what gift to buy." Len said blinking and thinking. 'Who knows what you'll give her this time. Better be safe than sorry.'

Then that made me think. It's not like I'm that good at picking presents for girls either. I scratched my head the gloom setting in. 'I'm just as bad, if not worst like him.'

"Well desperate times call for desperate measure." I said fumbling through my phone. 'Hmmm… Miku would be busy this Saturday and Gumiya has a game which means Gumi won't be able to either. That leaves Rin…'

I looked at my phone and began composing my text, asking if she could come with Kaito and me to go gift hunting. What better opinion for a girl's gift coming from another girl?

I sort of hesitated sending the text. I still have troubling looking at Rin ever since that incident at the park, not like anything happened really. Occupied with my thoughts I didn't notice that Kaito was actually looking at me.

"So, something did happen at the park?" Kaito said smirking.

"W-w-what?!" I said feeling the heat on my face. "O-o-of course not." My stuttering was not helping.

Kaito snorted his being all superior idiotic self was not amusing at the least.

"I just feel a bit… Well, fine I made a blunder about the stupid letter that wasn't even neat. I- actuallymadethemistake." I coughed to hide my embarrassment which was useless anyway and continued on. "I still have the letter with me…" I said not really understanding what was coming out of my mouth.

"Don't worry Len I completely understand your situation." Kaito said patting my shoulders. Somehow it irritates me to know this guy has an experience being a _baka_ and all. "I didn't even know Meiko and I were dating until my family pointed out that we were."

I take that back I am not envious of him at all. "How can you be dating when you don't even know it at all?"

"I don't know… Things just happen I suppose. It's best not to question them and just enjoy them as it happens." Kaito said, for someone who's not a genius he could give a good advice.

"I suppose…" I brought up Rin's contact details, gulped and pressed the call icon.

* * *

**(Kaito's POV)**

Hmmm… Len had a good idea of inviting girl over for a girl's perspective but of all our 'girl friends' why does it have to be Rin?! Didn't he just hear what I said? I swear those two swapped bodies.

Readjusting the scarf on my neck carefully and the cap I was wearing, I looked around one more time hoping that they would arrive already. I am not good at waiting. Then at the distance I saw Rin came down a bus and headed in my direction looking around too.

I waved my hand at her and she immediately came running. She was wearing shorts and a long sleeve zip-up hood. Her hair instead of the usual freely flow was tied to low twin pigtails, and she was carrying a black with yellow lining messenger bag.

"Where's Len?" Was the first thing Rin asked, as if I'm insignificant? I am being mistreated.

"I haven't got a clue… Anyway we can just wait for him." I replied scratching my head. "Why so worried?"

Rin looked at me then shook her head. "Really? I wonder how you manage to live for this long without being scandalized. I'll keep this short. It's a bad idea for the two of us to be seen in public. You being alone with a girl will create rumors… 'False rumors' about who your girlfriend is."

"Meiko and I have been out on dates and there was nothing said about those." I said.

"I heard about that from Len. Honestly, even I'm quite surprise that you have a girlfriend." Rin said which seems to hurt me a little.

"I'm quite offended." I said.

"Don't be, it's just a wonder because not once have you ever brought her to meet us." Rin said taking her phone out and fiddling with it. "Even Len and Miku who had known you for a long time and they didn't suspect a thing."

"Really…" I said tilting my head with my arms crossed. "I thought it was rather quite obvious."

"Well, obviously it wasn't." Rin said as her phone made a sound. She appeared to be reading a message and frowned. Not good news it seems. "Bad news, it seems Len won't make it at the appointed time. His manager held him up. He said he'd catch up."

"Well, I guess it'll just be you and me. You do know how to pick presents right?" I asked dubious as we made our way to the shopping district.

"I think I would do fine. Rather than you who picked a metal flask as a present. Poor girl people thinking that she's a drunk…" Rin said sighing in pity.

"Hey, if you must know Meiko never touched alcohol before." I said defending her. A lot of people do accused Meiko to be a drunkard when it wasn't true. "I swear if I found out the idiot who caused that rumor I'll beat him up."

"You don't really have to look too far. Just look at the mirror and you'll find him." Rin said walking a few meters behind me. Do I have a disease or something?

* * *

**(Len's POV)**

What am I doing here posing for some men perfume, when Rin and Kaito are shopping gifts already? This sucks… Miriam had just pulled me back when I was leaving the building saying that a model for a perfume couldn't make it and their looking for an available one.

So here I am posing topless for a stupid perfume. I mean it's not like guys will really need to be topless just to spray it on their body. I really wanted to quiz Kaito about his apparent existent love life he never told us about.

"Ok, that's a rap, Kagamine-kun… Thanks a lot for filling in." The photographer said.

"Sure… Anytime…" I said smiling… Well, a job is a job. "I'll head out first then…" I said checking my watch.

"Have a hot date?" One of the crew asked laughing at his own joke.

"Naah… Just helping Kaito pick out a decent present…" I said not really caring as I rushed to the changing room.

As soon as I got changed I quickly got out of the building, texting Rin. The replied I got was strange though. It was one word…

**From: Rin**

**GPS**

…

I quickly headed there keeping my guise in check. I checked Rin's location through the GPS. It was still at the shopping district but strangely enough it was at an unknown part the district… Well it was to me.

When I got to the place I found out why the cryptic message, not. There were media crews walking here and there scourging the place. I heard the questions of "Have you seen Kaito and a girl walk here?"

Crud I completely forgot how easy it is for the media to make speculation if you are seen with someone the media has no idea who…

I sighed and followed the GPS location of Rin, making certain that I wasn't being followed. I got to a restaurant, it wasn't crowded but it wasn't empty either. I texted Rin…

**To: Rin**

**I'm here inside the restaurant. Where are you guys?**

…

"Can I help you, sir?" A young man who strangely resembled Meiko, very much, except her was male. Anyway the guy was behind the cashier.

"Umm… I'm meeting some friends…" I said and leaned closer to whisper. "Did a Rin Kagamine come here?"

The guy's eyes widen then narrowed, but before he could say something a voice broke through the tension.

"Princess!" A hooded person was waving from the stairs behind the guy. "He's our friend." Rin said as she went over the counter to my side and pulled quickly up the stairs.

"What is going?" I asked a confused.

"Didn't you see the media roaming the district?" Rin asked as she continued trudging up the stairs.

"I did…" I murmured it was impossible not to notice at all. "I did my best in dodging them. If I had been anywhere close to them, even in disguise they would uncover me."

"True… Especially when they're on the hunt…" Rin said letting go of my hand when we reached the upstairs. "A problem is currently happening as we speak…" She said her mouth in thin lines.

"What problem?" I asked and from the sounds of it, it isn't just a minor problem.

"We've been caught when we were at the jewelry store." Rin said as she opened a door, revealing a Kaito who head was slumped against a table, sobs coming from him.

"Dear gods… Don't tell me the media immediately spread that he was seen with a potential girlfriend?" I asked horrified, because it was possible and even if it had only be a few hours that alone was enough to spread immediately to all kinds of sources.

"Yes, very much…" The guy from earlier said behind me. I turned around and looked at him. "It was a good thing they thought of coming here first and informed me of the surprise, otherwise I might've socked him." The resemblance to Meiko was unmistakable.

"A relative of Meiko?" I asked.

Rin nodded. "Younger brother, would you believe?" I stared at him, he seems to be older than he looks. "How's he holding up?" I said staring at Kaito.

"Not good…" Rin frowned. "He's been trying to get a hold of Meiko but no luck… Its times like this I hate the media." She said.

"If Meiko isn't answering does that mean she knows already?" I asked.

"I had Kaito enter the shop for a few minutes after me." Rin said. "I notice them looking at us when we entered this place. After Kaito had arranged the date here, I told him that we had to separate going to shops. Being careful was useless; they were already making gossip before they could talk to us."

"Home called." Meito whispered. "She's also bawling her eyes out."

I groaned pulling my ponytail. This was a disaster. "Great now what do we do?"

"I would like them to have a talk… I don't think they have any picture of me. I was careful not to get caught in their cameras." Rin said.

"What if she doesn't listen?" I asked.

Rin then faced Meito. "You'll bring Kaito to Meiko and if she doesn't listen, you'll bear witness that he wasn't doing anything stupid, just buying a present for her with an advice from a female friend."

"I thought it was a surprise?" Meito asked.

"It's useless keeping it a secret when it's causing this trouble between them." I said to which Rin nodded in agreement.

"I suppose…" Meito said rubbing his chin.

"You tell her exactly how I introduce myself to you earlier." Rin said.

"Introduce…?" I asked bewildered. Was there a way she introduced herself.

"She said that she was a friend through Kagamine Len." Meito asked and I nodded in affirmation, it was for the best, Kaito did know Rin through me.

"Alright, I'll sneak him home. Hopefully it can be resolved." Meito asked.

All we could do was looked at how miserable Kaito looked, complete on his own world to notice us.

"He loves her obviously…" Meito said.

"I never thought I'd see the day. Kaito is always a goof off. I didn't even know he and Meiko were dating…" I said.

"Well, their family friends. That seems to have covered it up, which is a good thing too. After all their dates have never been interrupted because they think it's just a friendly date." Rin said logically.

"Not to mention, people ship him and Hatsune." Meito added.

I sighed and said; "Yeah, there is that, but there not really a couple their just friends."

"Besides she fancies someone." Rin said. I looked at Rin blinking twice.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"I guess you wouldn't notice but Miku actually talks in her sleep." Rin said looking at the ceiling. "I once over heard her mumbling 'I love you' and 'you're my only one'. If that isn't obvious enough I don't know what is. I already told her… I think she was researching on how to break the habit."

"That's kind of embarrassing." I said. Well, it was! What if in my sleep I tell Rin I like her. That would be hell, not to mention awkward.

"Anyways let's go now. The sooner were done the better." Rin then said breaking the conversation.

I stared at her my eyes widening. "Y-y-you mean we're going too?" I said pointing to myself.

Rin nodded. "In a way it's my fault since I was seen with him." That sort of hit me. I was the one who asked Rin to accompany us. Now that I think about, if I had left early, Miriam wouldn't have caught me and dragged me to the photo shoot.

"It's mostly my fault when I was the one who asked you for help." I said.

"Nonsense… It was a good idea to ask for female advice on a gift. If Kaito had gone alone what would he have bought…?" Rin said heading to Kaito and shaking him out of his stupor.

For some reason Meito and I flinched at the thought. Kaito was terrible at picking presents and we both know it.

* * *

"Hey, I thought we were going to talk to her?" I moaned trying to hold on for dear life.

"We are…" Meito said throwing pebbled rocks at Kaito telling him to jump down.

If someone had told me that we would actually be breaking in at the Sakine's household. I would have refused to go. Meito went inside via the normal way, but why do we have to sneak in!

"Len pull yourself up." Rin instructed. She was currently at the ground supporting my feet with her hands.

"Easier said than done… It's difficult enough just to hold on at the edge." I said. "I hate PE…"

"Try to hold on then. I'm coming up." Rin said.

"What? What do you mean?" I panicked then whined when there was no more support below me.

"Be quiet! I already gave the guards a heads up but that isn't going to stop the dogs." Meito said.

Just then I felt a wind pass me upwards. Then I was being pulled up, by instinct I hugged the person who pulled me up. I don't care if it's a guy or a girl.

"It's ok Len, I'll carry you on my back when we go down." Rin said patting me on the back.

I instantly let go my face burning.

"Kaito jump down already. There's a trampoline there, what are you afraid of?" Rin said.

"It's still too high. Can't we just knock on the front door?" Kaito said going blue. I think he's having vertigo.

"Meito said we're sneaking in… Now go!" Rin said with a swift kick to Kaito which made him fall down and bounce at the trampoline... Direct hit… She then carried me at her back and jumped down.

Kaito and I are a shame to the male species honestly…

"Now, we just need to find her." Rin said. "You do know where she is right?" She added looking at Meito.

"In her room…" Meito simply said.

"That's right over there." Kaito said pointing at a window on the second floor.

We all stared at the window. Probably thinking all the same…

"You didn't think things through did you?" Rin said aloud but we all now she was directing the question to Meito.

"No, I didn't…" Meito said scratching his head. Well we did just decided to come here without a plan. "Let's go and make ourselves known." He suggested grinning sheepishly at us.

The only thing that was running in my head was; 'All that climbing for nothing.' When all this is over I hope Kaito is ready to compensate us. All of this trouble because he was a lousy present picker.

* * *

The tension in the air was so thick. Rin and I were sitting at the sides of sofa and Kaito sits at the middle. While across us was another sofa were Meiko sat. From the redness of her eyes, it was obvious that she had been crying. Well, she wasn't the only one, even though washed up Kaito still had obviously been crying too.

Meito was standing on our side but obviously he was wishing he was somewhere else. He is not the only one…

"Alright… So, you say this is all a misunderstanding?" Mr. Sakine said.

"Yes…" Kaito said sniffing back the goo running down his nose… Ewww…

I wonder how Rin can manage to keep calm… When we guys aren't…

"But you've been caught in camera." Mrs. Sakine accused looking at Rin as if she knew. But when we checked the images spreading her image had either been blurry or she was facing away from the camera. Rin's ninja skills are amazing.

"Just tell her already… It hardly matters to keep it a secret now." Rin said glaring at Kaito.

"But it's a surprised…" Kaito whined.

Rin sighed while Meito and I face palmed literally. Just how much of a baka is he.

"Just tell them already, so I can go home…" Rin said in a cold deadly voice that brought chills down my spine and I'm not the only one who reacted, I saw the Sakines in front of me flinched. Everyone thinks the same thing.

'Rin/This girl is pissed off. Better lay off her radar.'

Well, who wouldn't be when we, particularly Rin and I, found out that Kaito's so called Anniversary with Meiko was actually a month away? We were hurrying for nothing. They could've waited for me and all the misunderstandings with the media and… Well, everything need not happen.

Kaito might get his ass kick. I have seen Rin bring down a senior once. She didn't even lay a hand on him. She can be frightening when she wants to.

"Well, I was just asking Rin for advice on what present to pick." Kaito started lamely.

"Present?" Mrs. Sakine asked.

"Their Anniversary's in a month remember." Meito reminded. Apparently the Sakines knows because as Kaito told me, it was Meiko's family who pointed it out to Kaito that they were dating.

I honestly don't want to know the details. It seems to be quite a long one and right now we're tired to our bones.

I raised my hand and said; "I was actually the one who asked Rin to come. I was going with them, but work held me and I told them I'd catch up."

And after all that long winded explanations and reconciliations which is kind of embarrassing to watch by the way. Kaito was going to be sleeping over the Sakines, so Rin and I took our leave with a hearty farewells, with Kaito promising to fix the trouble that occurred today, and he had receive one ouch of a punch in the shoulder by Rin. That is certainly going to mark. The entire Sakine were laughing about it, well it was his fault for the entire mess… Everyone had agreed to that.

"Finally that's over." I said stretching my arms above my head. I'm just glad it's all over.

"All that trouble for nothing." Rin said sighing. "Honestly, Kaito is more trouble than his worth. Sakine, has her hands full with him."

"Well, after what I saw, which is embarrassing to watch by the way. I think they're a match made in heaven." I said skipping.

"Maybe your right…" Rin said and was silently looking at the sky. "Hey Len…"

"Hmmm…" I said in acknowledgement.

"I want you to listen to a song. Can we go to the fountain park?" Rin asked.

"Sure…" Could it be the new song? Was there going to be changes?

We reached the park and Rin asked me to sit as she placed her bag on the by the fountain. I looked around with a blush on my face. The park was deserted; there were only two of us… Alone… It's like a romantic setting.

Rin took out her mp3 player inserting one ear bud at her ear and handing me the other. She made herself comfortable near me. And I was a bit nervous with the sudden nearness.

The music filled the air, an unfamiliar melody filled my senses. The intro was long and then Rin began to sing. The song was about a girl liking a guy and asking to be noticed. Asking a lot of things from playing games that she messes up, to asking the guy if he wants something to eat and telling that she doesn't have water.

I blushed all the more thinking, the song was for me. After Rin was done there was a moment of silence between us. She then turned to me.

"Well, what do you think?" Rin asked.

"U-Ummm… It was g-good…" I said nervous with her face near mine. "I love i-it…" Was saying I love it too much?

"Ahh, I'm glad. I was thinking of how to respond…" Rin said I was confuse, respond to what? "I'm glad you love it." She added beaming a megawatts smile at me.

Aaaah, I am in heaven…

* * *

**(Kaito's POV)**

I took off my coat sitting at the bed and gently touched the arm Rin had punched and couldn't help in flinching. That girl has one heck of a punch... I was currently staying at the guest room of the Sakine household. With all that had happened today, I don't want to go home. I'm sure I'll be bombarded by questions I don't wanna deal with now.

I sighed; "How am I gonna explain this at home?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Simple, you answer it as it is." I quickly turned around and so Meiko at the doorway carrying a medical kit. I didn't even notice the door opening.

"Meiko what are you doing here?" I asked.

She raised the kit swinging it sideways as she took a seat beside me. "I thought I ought to look at your battle wound. I guess I was right from that flinch earlier."

"Rin sure has one heck of a punch." I said then remembered something. "Though I knew that, the first time we met her wasn't exactly ordinary too."

"I see must've been something..." Meiko said applying cold compress on my so called "battle wound".

Then there was silence. I looked at Meiko and can't help but be firm about this; "You believe me right?"

"Huh..." Meiko was taken aback. Well, I rarely get serious after all. "What's with you? Serious all of a sudden..."

"Why won't you answer my question?" I whined and Meiko reddened. "I wouldn't cheat on Meiko. I promised that."

* * *

_It was snowing that day..._

_"I'm going to make Meiko the happiest in the world." I said looking at Meiko with determination in my eyes._

_Meiko then smiled and held my hand. "Baka, you already make me the happiest."_

_"Wah, then I'll continue making you the happiest. Promise..." I said interlacing my pinkie finger on hers as the snow continue to fall down on us._

* * *

There was a moment of silence. "Yes, Kaito I believe you. The mess you came in was no joke, I think you looked much uglier than me... And besides... The girl..." Meiko whispered. "Kagamine is quite smitten with... Kagamine." Another pause. "I feel like there's some kind of taboo love being committed here."

I laughed. "Don't worry, even though they have the same last name. Len and Rin aren't related in anyway except through name and-." I was about to say looks when what Meiko said registered in my slow gear moving mind. "What did you just said?"

"Huh... Um, I feel like there's a taboo love going on..." Meiko said slowly trying to remember what she said.

"No, no before that."

"Oh, that Kagamine is quite smitten with Kagamine." Meiko said looking at me confused.

"The first Kagamine, you mean Len right?" I asked making sure. She mentioned only the last names so I could be wrong.

"No, I mean the girl... Rin was her name right? Yeah, she's the one I'm saying is smitten with Len." Meiko said switching to calling them by their first names. That way is easier after all with no confusion.

"How are you sure Rin is smitten with Len?" I asked feeling excited... Like a school girl obtaining some kind of gossip.

Well, I saw how she looks at Len..." Meiko explained. "And I see how she interacts with people. When Len is around she's all pleasant smiles but when Len left the room, mood suddenly changed and she seems to careless about what was going on around her."

"I never notice that." I said feeling my lips twitch at the info. Oh, Len is going to be so happy about this. "I always thought she seemed to be always pms-ing**(3)**."

"I think she's very carefully not to be notice." Meiko said.

"So, Len really is the gemini... He's going to be so happy about this." I said.

"Gemini? Anyways Kaito don't mention it to Len." Meiko cautioned.

"Awwww, why not. He'll be so happy." I said suddenly there's a sharp pain going through my arm. "Itai, Meiko I think your pressing too hard!"

"Learn to keep your mouth shut. Len is your definition of a man wearing his heart on his sleeves." Meiko said.

"I didn't know that Len's heart is on his sleeves." I said wondering if that was possible.

Suddenly Meiko hauled me by the shoulders. "You baka! Don't tell Len, he's bound to act different around her."

"Meiko, your hurting me..." I choked.

"Let them be... By the way your saying, Len has feelings for her. They'll do just fine on their own. If Len doesn't make a move I'm sure Rin will, she strikes me as the one wearing the pants in their relationship." Meiko said nodding like a sage.

I looked at Meiko confused wondering what she meant by that.

* * *

**(Teto's POV)**

There was nothing wrong with Ted and Mikuo. Nothing that I can detect. But I can't rest easy with this kind of situation, their memories have certainly been tampered. If I can't get results the usual way, I'll go about it the other way.

Calling her might be a mistake, I'd like to keep the entire matter to be known as little as possible. Good thing that she isn't an ambitious woman who wants ranking within the institute. I can at least trust her discretion.

A woman with long pink hair came out of the room where Ted and Mikuo were.

"Well?" I asked immediately.

"I'm detecting nothing." She said. "There auras haven't been tampered with or anything. And their minds aren't exactly broken. But it is odd that they can't remember a person they've just recently met." She added in a thoughtful tone.

"Wouldn't that mean their minds were tampered?" I said, firmly on what I thought.

"No, they weren't. Even a small change I would be able to detect, but there's nothing. And you said this girl exorcised the Sins from the ones possessed?" She asked.

"That's what they told me, at least." I said looking around. Good thing that this side of the building was deserted at this time of night.

"And the victims?" She asked.

"Shows no sign of being possessed. There very much normal so we couldn't take them into custody not if we want to keep this matter to ourselves." Teto said. "This is the only somewhat proof…" Showing her the crystal like bottle. Good thing it was so small easily hidden, but I guess it was made that way.

She took the crystal and examined it the ones black substance had long disappeared making it look like an empty bottle. "This is a great find. I don't see anything, yet… I can detect energy from it. Pure energy and a whole lot of it. I'm guessing that girl has exorcised more than what the two have seen. You said that there wasn't any possessed that's been seen?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing that girl did that too." I said, it's a very logical conclusion. Well, Ted and Mikuo did witnessed it.

"We have to find this girl." She said. "Just imagine how many possessed people here can get cured."

I looked at the woman. Megurine Luka, she's not someone to be on the field but she's been helping the institution with research about the Sins. She was recruited because of her line. The strong witches' line who's capable of bending nature to their will. It was a myth but the institution grabbed aim at it, the reason "If Sins exist wouldn't magic and those who wield it do as well?"

But Luka is so naïve, she hopes for the better of the people who gets possessed by this Sins. But the institute has other ideas and that includes me.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you, when you're so busy because of work." I said.

"No, this is something I would drop anything for." Luka said. "Just knowing that there's someone out there caring…"

Yup, definitely naïve. "Anyways Luka, please don't tell the others about this. This would certainly raise a ruckus. The institution would topple everything to search for this girl. We might just scare her away." I said cutting her off.

"Yes, yes, I understand your concern. But if by any chance Mikuo or Ted meet her again. I would like to pass this girl a message." Luka said. "Don't worry the message will be placed in a spell bound item, no one will know its contents except for someone who's capable of using the arts and unlock it."

I sighed but nodded my head. This might help us persuade that girl to come to us. There's no way I'm handing that girl to the institution. For that matter I would need Luka, she's the only one who can probably persuade the girl.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Foot Note:

1 – Necrophiliac - an erotic attraction to corpses according to the dictionary, came upon it when I was looking into the song; Genealogy of Red, White and Black by Kagamine Rin &amp; Len &amp; Lily.

2 - Most Vocaloid stories depict Meiko as a heavy drinker, especially being drinking buddies with Haku but in this story she's not really a drinker considering her suppose age in my story. Rather a certain someone made that image of her unknowingly… and we know who that is, hahaha

3 - Hahaha Kaito don't let Rin hear you say that else, you'll get more than a punch in the arm, ouch.

* * *

Samuel98: I suppose the 4 songs I mentioned earlier was a bit in the old days when the "The Evillious Chronicles" as they now call it weren't as complex as it was before with many series added to it. And to the fact that now there are now three Len look alike running around (Hansel, Allen and finally Irregular (before, it was speculated that Allen and Irregular were connected in some way (still is actually) and I thought that Allen and Irregular were only one person because Allen fell asleep on the black box and Irregular woke up in the darkness as pertain to Re_Birthday. Also Sickle had called Allen's existence as irregular)).

Still, even though Re_Birthday is in the Clockwork Lullaby Series. It isn't changing the fact that the lyrics is in tandem with Servant of Evil. Though Irregular's hinted connection to Waiter had been blown of the dust, which is quite sad (All of this info I am only getting from Wiki though.).

However to me, the song just screams Allen Avadonia! Anyways that doesn't matter anymore since Irregular, has gone to the Grave Yard (Oh was that a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh!), yeah… But like I said I'm not going to delve too much into that, it's too complicated and my story is already complicated as well with the switch and everything LOL

* * *

A/N: People, people I'm still alive. I'm so sorry for my long hiatus. But lookie here a chapter… Yay! This chapter is very important because of Rin's _intimate_ promise (according to Len) to Len. I actually have 2 drafts for this chapter and racked my brain on which to post, and decided to merge them together instead. And look at that 10k+ including the side notes. I'm sorry if you're bored with the long chatter.

Announcement, announcement… I'll be revising some parts from Chapters 1-9, just removing some useless parts like the stupid Gemini shadow email I mentioned in 1 chappie but never mentioned again and some others. Don't worry though; I don't know when I'll actually be doing it. I'm just telling you guys of my plans.

And I'll be adding another chapter to **"Years of Love"**. The story was complete but... Meh, I just got this idea and decided to add another chapter. Hopefully I'll finish it today and upload, else it'll be up before the year ends. Expect it to those who read it.

**Anyways this chapter is dedicated to the birthday of the Kagamines, December 27... Hell, I have no idea about the year actually isn't that funny... Happy Birthday Rin &amp; Len!**


End file.
